Tú me encontraste
by Arashi Shinomori
Summary: Universo Alternativo Mimato, Takari, Taiora, Kenyako Hace diez años, la relación entre Mimi y Yamato era la de dos grandes amigos. Pero ahora, todo ha cambiado. Pues, Yamato hace todo lo posible por olvidar la existencia de Mimi...
1. Capítulo Uno

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, sino que a la Todai y a Akiyoshi Hongo (Y yo, de niña, me burlaba de su nombre jeje). Sólo la trama es original mía.**

**Tú me encontraste.**

_Capítulo Uno._

Mimi Tachikawa tomó la manguera y comenzó a regar sus flores. Habían pasado unas semanas después del año nuevo y, aunque el negocio de volvió un poco más calmado pasadas las fiestas, igual ella tenía una clientela bastante fiel que siempre la visitaba. Sonrió, a pesar de que quizás no iba a sacar grandes cuentas hasta llegar a San Valentín, pero daba lo mismo, porque sus hermosas rosas se estaban llenando de rocío.

Mimi era una joven de veinticuatro años, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel. Poseía una figura increíble y un carisma bastante alegre e inocente. Parecía la típica protagonista de cuento de hadas. Pero, las apariencias engañan: Mimi era una joven que llevaba a cuestas una florería, ella sola. Todos los días se despertaba a las seis de la mañana, para regar las flores y comenzar a crear ramos y arreglos florales, que eran únicos y muy reconocidos a nivel local. Su vida era su negocio: La Florería Tachikawa.

Una campanita sonó. Mimi sonrió. Esa era la señal que le indicaba que era visitada por el primer cliente del día.

- Hola Mimi. – saludó una joven. Tachikawa se acercó al mostrador. Ahí vio a una mujer alta, delgada, de cabellos morados y ojos castaños. Vestía holgadamente, con un vestido anaranjado, que le quedaba suelto, como si de una túnica se tratase. Además llevaba gafas.

- Hola Miya. – Devolvió el saludo, con una sonrisa.

Miyako Inoue era un año menor a Mimi, pero eso no les había impedido ser amigas. Ella trabajaba con Tachikawa, siendo la encargada de tomar los pedidos o de ver la caja registradora. Además, ella sabía algo de aromaterapia, así que a veces vendía sus propias esencias.

Gracias a toda esta convivencia, ambas se habían convertido en amigas.

- ¿Qué tal la mañana? – preguntó Miyako ya entrando al mostrador, para ayudar a Mimi a cargar algunos baldes con flores.

- Pues, eres mi primera clienta. – bromeó, mientras tomaba unas margaritas y se las entregaba a su amiga.

- Si me sigues regalando un ramo cada mañana, te quedarás sin mercancía. – Continuó bromeando, la chica del cabello morado. Sin embargo, aceptó el ramo y lo envolvió en un papel, para ponerlo a la venta.

Ambas se rieron. Y volvió a sonar la campanita.

- ¡Buenos días! – gritó un joven, desde la entrada.

Tanto Tachikawa como Inoue, se dirigieron corriendo hasta el mostrador, encontrándose con un joven rubio, de ojos verdes y tez pálida, que se las quedaba mirando divertido.

- Soy tu segundo cliente, Mimi. – bromeó el muchacho.

Era Michael Washington, un peluquero que tenía su salón de belleza al frente de la florería de Mimi y gracias a eso se ganó la confianza de ambas muchachas en corto tiempo. El chico era estadounidense, pero decidió probar suerte en Japón y hasta el momento, le estaba yendo muy bien.

- ¡Hola Michael! – gritó entusiasmada, Miyako.

- Hola Michael. – saludó más tranquilamente Mimi.

Mimi le pidió a Michael que la acompañara hasta donde estaban los distintos baldes con los diferentes ramos que se vendían. Miyako, en cambio, se quedó en el mostrador, esperando a que llegaran clientes. Aunque fuesen las ocho de la mañana, pronto comenzaría la acción.

Apenas puso un pie en el aeropuerto de Tokio, se sintió incómodo. Habían pasado ya doce años desde que pisaba suelo nipón y eso, no lo enorgullecía, pero tampoco lo alegraba. A pesar de haber nacido en ese país, no lo consideraba su hogar.

Caminó hasta el lugar donde estarían sus maletas, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, con aire despreocupado. Resopló, mientras veía como las valijas daban vueltas y vueltas, esperando la suya.

- ¡Yamato! – gritó su hermano por atrás. El joven se giró. - ¿Por qué me dejas solo en este país desconocido?

El hombre miró a su hermano menor, por encima de sus lentes oscuros y levantó una ceja.

- Takeru, tú viviste en Japón. – Señaló lo obvio.

- Si, lo sé. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. – reclamó, el muchacho, sonriendo.

Le estaba tomando el pelo.

Yamato Ishida era un joven rubio, con unos ojos profundamente azules y una tez muy pálida. Era japonés, pero por diversos motivos, debió mudarse a Francia, cuando cumplió sus quince años. Era bastante frío y solitario, generalmente evitaba el contacto con la gente y trataba de pasar desapercibido. Aunque, generalmente no ocurría, porque era especialmente atractivo entre la población femenina.

Takeru Takaishi, el hermano menor de Yamato, también era rubio, de ojos azules y tez clara. Pero era casi todo lo contrario a su hermano. Era alegre, sociable y no evadía el contacto con las personas. Lo único que parecía tener en común era que Takeru tampoco pasaba desapercibido por las féminas.

- Pero, ¿no estás contento de estar aquí? Ya sé que vivíamos en Kioto, pero es casi lo mismo, ¿no?

- Takeru, cállate. – respondió Ishida, con tono agrio.

El susodicho se quedó callado. En todo el viaje, Yamato había estado bastante malhumorado. Realmente no quería volver, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Aunque, claro, él no quería volver a pisar Kioto.

Ishida encontró su maleta y se apresuró a cogerla. Takeru hizo lo mismo con la suya. Y marcharon con dirección a su hotel.

Michael se fue a su peluquería, pues ya estaba llegando su clientela. Miyako, en cambio, se quedó junto a Mimi, esperando a que llegara alguien a comprar flores.

Sonó nuevamente la campanita. Era una ancianita. Tachikawa le sonrió, esa señora siempre compraba ramos para decorar la mesa de su casa.

- Buenos días Mimi, Miyako. – saludó la anciana.

- Buenos días, señora. ¿Qué tal su mañana?

- Ya sabes, hija. Las mañanas son lentas para las viejas como yo.

- No diga eso, si se ve joven. – habló Miyako esta vez.

- Gracias, pequeña Miyako. – Las tres féminas sonrieron. – Mimi, ¿tienes margaritas?

- Claro que sí. Le haré un ramo, en seguida.

Mimi entró a la habitación donde guardaba sus flores. Buscó varias margaritas perfectamente florecidas y sin pétalos dañados. Les cortó el tallo y buscó un pliego de papel arroz para envolverlas. Cuando ya las tuvo listos, se dirigió nuevamente a la parte visible del mostrador, donde Miyako y la anciana la esperaban.

- ¡Qué hermosas! – exclamó, feliz, la chica de anteojos.

La anciana asintió y sacó su monedero. Mimi se acercó hasta la caja registradora y completó la primera venta del día. Luego, la viejita se despidió de ambas y con paso lento comenzó a dirigirse a su casa.

A penas salió, comenzaron a llegar más clientes. Así que Miyako comenzó a hacer los pedidos, mientras Mimi preparaba los ramos que debía hacer.

Comenzaba la mañana…

Cuando Yamato y Takeru llegaron al hotel, el menor esperaba que hubiese conexión Wifi. Debía contactar con Koushirou Izumi, un amigo suyo de la universidad, que había estado de intercambio en Francia y se habían topado en un curso. Koushirou estudiaba ingeniería en informática. Sin embargo, también era hacker y Takeru necesitaba encontrar a una persona ahí en Japón y suponía que Izumi lo podía ayudar.

Yamato, en cambio, esperaba poder encerrarse a dormir en su suite. No había podido pegar un ojo en el avión y se encontraba demasiado cansado ya.

Japón le traía malos recuerdos de su niñez y principios de adolescencia. A pesar de que al único lugar que podía culpar era Kioto, aún así, estar en Japón lo molestaba. Y de hecho, se había prometido que esta sería la última vez que pisaba suelo nipón.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron al mostrador del hotel, donde una mujer los atendió. Gracias a Dios, él se había encargado de hacer una reservación, así que en un par de minutos, ya podían disfrutar de una suite para cada uno. La mujer llamó al botones y los tres hombres se dirigieron a las habitaciones para los rubios.

Takeru no estaba muy acostumbrado a los lujos, pero como su hermano pagaba, tampoco se quejaría. A diferencia de su hermano, él quería hacer turismo durante los meses que duraría su estadía. Además que había acordado con Koushirou, que se volverían a reunir nuevamente, así que estaba emocionado con su visita.

Ambos entraron a su habitación. Era realmente amplia, decorada en tonos blancos y negros. Tenían dos camas, un televisor LED, un balcón que daba hacia las calles ajetreadas de Tokio y un gran baño. Para ellos solos.

El menor silbó por asombro. Su hermano, en cambio, ignoró todos los lujos y se adueñó de la primera cama que encontró: la que estaba más cercana a la puerta del baño. Takeru refunfuñó, pero su hermano ya estaba durmiendo. No le quedó otra que buscar su notebook y conectarlo. La mujer que los había atendido le había asegurado la conexión WiFi, así que estaba contento.

El logo de Windows apareció y él se vio reflejado en la pantalla negra. Sonrío para sí mismo, mientras el sistema operativo se terminaba de cargar. Luego buscó las conexiones WiFi y se conectó a la del hotel. Terminó abriendo el MSN. Y ahí lo vio: Koushirou ya estaba conectado, en modo ocupado.

- "Ya tengo la información que me pediste"

Se pudo leer en la nueva ventana. Antes de que Takeru pudiese teclear algo, Koushirou ya le había hablado.

- "¿Ah, sí?"

Respondió el rubio.

- "Sí. Está en Tokio. En seguida te cargo un mapa de su localización"

Takaishi sonrió ante su buena fortuna. Su hermano no sabía que lo que estaba tratando de evitar, estaba justamente en la ciudad que él mismo había elegido para volver a pisar suelo japonés. Pero no tenía porqué saberlo.

Llevaba planeando esto por años. Bueno, no tanto, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacer que Yamato dejara de hacer estupideces por una vez en su vida.

Luego de que su hermano viajara a Francia, le comunicó su decisión de nunca volver a pisar suelo japonés en toda su vida. Takeru discutió mucho con él, pero su hermano era terco como una mula y no lo pudo convencer. _Hasta que Sora lo obligó_. Lo que fue algo que nunca esperó de ella y sólo por eso, le caía bien.

Pero, se ocuparía de pensar en eso después. El mapa se cargó completamente y Takaishi lo revisó minuciosamente. Por lo menos Izumi había sido sensato y le había indicado todo con manzanitas. Y tenía suerte, porque podían ir de a pie.

Miró a su costado, su hermano estaba durmiendo. Eran las diez de la mañana y no tenía prisa. Lo dejaría dormir una hora más. Le agradeció a su amigo y comenzó a charlar con él, mientras buscaba la dirección por internet. Silbó al leer la página web que había encontrado.

- ¡Qué lugar más bonito para encontrarla! – Se dijo, al saber a dónde iría.

Mimi envolvía un ramo de rosas, mientras Miyako escribía una tarjeta, cuando la campanita volvió a sonar. Tachikawa empezó a reconsiderar el tener que contratar más gente.

- Buenos días, chicas. – saludó un hombre con voz muy amable.

Mimi miró a Miyako de reojo antes de responder. La chica había soltado su bolígrafo y se había quedado inmóvil.

- Hola Ken. – respondió al saludo Mimi, mientras Inoue volvía a tomar su bolígrafo y a seguir escribiendo palabras románticas, mientras hacía como que no había visto al muchacho.

Ken Ichihouji era un joven policía de cabellos azulados y ojos celestes, que siempre pasaba por la florería a comprarle flores a su novia, quien también era oficial de policía.

Miyako miró al joven, quien le sonrió. Pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa, sólo se avocó a continuar escribiendo la tarjeta para un chico que se había peleado con su novia.

En cambio, Mimi miró discretamente a la joven de cabellos morados y decidió atender al joven oficial, quién seguía algo inquieto porque ahora Inoue no le hablaba como antes.

- ¿Qué deseas comprarle a Kasumi hoy? – Le preguntó la castaña al oficial.

El chico se quedó pensando un minuto. Tachikawa aguantó una risita, pensando en que él no tenía idea de mujeres.

- Hay sólo rosas blancas. – dijo seriamente Miyako, mientras sacaba otra tarjeta y comenzaba a escribir un mensaje romántico.

La castaña le lanzó una mirada acusadora a su amiga y le pegó un codazo, para que reconsiderara sus modales con los clientes.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Ken, confundido. Ni siquiera notó los gestos de las dos chicas – Eh… yo sé que a Kasumi le gustan las rosas rojas.

- Entonces cómprale rosas rojas en otra parte. – respondió cortantemente Miyako, mientras arrugaba la tarjeta que acababa de escribir.

Mimi soltó un suspiro de cansancio, al ver que Inoue ni siquiera se había dignado en entender los golpes que le dio. Y decidió intervenir antes que su amiga decidiera abalanzarse sobre su cliente.

- Ramo de rosas rojas, ¿cierto? – dijo, mientras agarraba un ramo de las dichosas rosas y lo envolvía.

- ¿No que no quedaban? – preguntó el oficial, confundido.

- Eh… Fue una broma de Miyako, ¿cierto, Miya? – Le preguntó la castaña, dirigiéndose a su amiga, quien simplemente los ignoró, haciendo que Mimi se pusiera nerviosa y Ken se confundiera mucho más.

Una vez que terminó de envolver el ramo, se lo pasó a Ken y confirmó el monto en la caja registradora. El chico le pagó lo que debía y le sonrió.

- ¿Deseas una tarjeta? – preguntó Tachikawa, cortésmente.

Ichihouji iba a responder, pero la chica de cabello morado simplemente bufó, interrumpiéndolo. Supuso que había tenido una mala mañana y prefirió no dar más problemas.

- No gracias Mimi. Ya inventaré algo en la oficina.

- Bueno. – respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

Y el joven oficial salió de la florería. Y justo cuando salió, Miyako lanzó su bolígrafo por donde había salido. Esperó a que el chico se perdiera de vista y gritó.

**- ¡ESTÚPIDO ICHIHOUJI!** – gritó de la rabia y comenzó a llorar, mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

La castaña miró a su amiga con tristeza. La entendía perfectamente, pero realmente no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla. Soltó un suspiro, mientras veía como su amiga continuaba llorando y sus lágrimas corrían la tinta de la última tarjeta que había escrito con una perfecta caligrafía, la cual decía: "_te amo, Ken_".

Takeru, por su lado, le sonrió a la mucama que le había traído su almuerzo, el cual consistía en un buen pedazo de lasaña vegetariana con un poco de ensalada, un vaso de jugo y una buena porción de helado de chocolate con salsa de chocolate, crema, galletas y muchas ingredientes que mezclados podían ser fatales para cualquier diabético.

Yamato, en cambio, gruñó pensando en la gran cuenta que recibiría al final de esos siete largos meses.

- ¡Oye!

- ¿Qué pasa Yama? – preguntó el rubio menor, con la boca llena.

- ¡Come bien! – Le retó Ishida – Y, ¿puedes dejar de pedir comida a la habitación? ¡Quedaré en banca rota!

- Ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar. Así que déjame comer tranquilo. Y tú también deberías comer, a lo mejor así se te pasa lo gruñón. – dijo Takaishi, con aire de sabiondez y le ofrecía un bocado de su lasaña a su hermano.

Pero, al contrario de las creencias de Takeru, Yamato volvió a gruñir.

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo?

- No lo sé. Comiendo, ¿puede ser?

- Imbécil. – bufó el mayor y se dio vuelta en su cama, dándole la espalda a su hermano.

- Y aquí vamos de nuevo… - Se dijo más para sí mismo Takaishi, mientras rodaba los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que me encuentre tranquilo? ¿No sé porqué mierda a Sora se le ocurrió venir a este estúpido lugar?

- Corrección, ella no está acá. – señaló lo obvio el menor. - De hecho, está reuniendo el valor para regresar…

- ¡Pero se le ocurrió venir! Y todavía no lo entiendo… Yo no habría pisado este lugar en… **¡NUNCA!** – Yamato se revolvió sus cabellos dorados con desesperación.

- Porque quiere ser valiente. Deberías seguir su ejemplo, hermano. – dijo Takeru seriamente y luego se echó un pedazo de lasaña a la boca.

- Como si eso fuese muy sencillo.

- Ya estás aquí, es un gran paso para Ishida Yamato.

- Yamato Ishida, soy mitad francés, por si se te olvidó. – Le recalcó, molesto, el mayor al escuchar cómo su hermanito seguía las costumbres japonesas.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Japón no tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió hace diez años.

- ¡Cállate!

Takeru notó con frustración que su hermano volvió a darle la espalda y siguió durmiendo. Soltó un suspiro, pensando en todos los problemas que se estaba ganando por cumplir uno de sus grandes sueños, pero eran necesarios.

Miró su lasaña y de pronto se le quitó el hambre. Soltó otro suspiro y miró por la ventana que estaba cerca a su cama, encima del barandal había un florero de color negro que contenía unas bellas orquídeas blancas. Parecía que al hotel le importaban mucho esos detalles.

El menor sonrió al ver las orquídeas, debido a que eso le hacía pensar que todo valdría la pena si su plan saliese como él lo tenía pensado.

Y, con una sonrisa traviesa, se dirigió a su hermano.

- Oye, Yama…

- Qué quieres… - respondió el rubio mayor, aún de mal humor.

- ¿Por qué no comenzamos los planes de la boda?

- Estoy cansado.

- Pero qué antipático.

Takaishi rodó sus ojos celestes y probó su helado no apto para diabéticos, como si eso le diese ánimos para continuar ese diálogo sin sentido.

- Oye, Sora llegará en cualquier minuto.

- Ella llegará en cinco meses más.

- Sí, pero planear una boda es divertido.

- No, no lo es.

- Pero qué aburrido eres.

Yamato se volteó a ver a su hermano y lo miró casi como si quisiese asesinarlo con la mirada. Pero Takeru ni se inmutó.

- Ve tú solo

- Ambos sabemos que el que debe ir eres tú y no yo. Así que comienza por levantar tu maldito trasero de esa maldita cama. – respondió con acidez el menor.

Ishida miró al muchacho con ganas de cometer fratricidio. Sin embargo, Takaishi simplemente le sonrió como si le estuviese dando ánimos para levantarse.

- Más te vale que no tengas esa estúpida sonrisa cuando salgamos de la habitación. – dijo el mayor y se metió al baño, para poder ducharse.

- Buenu. – Le dijo el menor, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y ¿cómo no? Si su plan iba de maravillas.

Mimi le llevó un vaso de agua con azúcar a Miyako, quien ya no estaba llorando, pero tenía los ojos completamente rojos. Se había quitado los lentes y realmente se veía fatal.

En ese minuto alguien abrió la puerta y ambas dirigieron su vista para ver quién era.

- Mal de amores, ¿eh? – Les preguntó Michael, preocupado, mientras su vista se fijaba en Miyako.

- Ichihouji es un idiota. – Respondió la chica de cabello morado mientras volvía a sollozar.

Tachikawa soltó un suspiro de resignación.

- Casi le tira el lápiz por la cabeza. Y también le negó venderle flores. – Le contó Mimi, haciendo como si ella fuese la madre de Miyako y la estaba acusando con su papá Michael.

_- C'est l'amour_ – citó, en francés, el estadounidense.

_- Ce n'est pas l'amour! _Son los celos– respondió, Mimi, de mal humor.

- Oye, Michael… - comenzó a hablar Miyako, ignorando todos los comentarios hechos sobre su persona.

- ¿Qué pasa, Miya?

- ¿No deberías estar en la peluquería? – Volvió a preguntar, la chiquilla de cabello morado.

- Eh… No han visto la hora, ¿verdad?

Los tres miraron un hermoso reloj con forma de girasol que estaba colgado en una pared, el cual indicaba que era la una y media de la tarde.

- ¡Dios, qué hambre! – Se quejó Miyako, a penas miró la hora que era.

- ¿Me toca ir a comprar el almuerzo, verdad? – preguntó Mimi, con aire apesadumbrado.

- ¡Sí! – respondieron los otros dos, con felicidad.

Tachikawa simplemente suspiró, sacó algo de dinero de la caja registradora y salió de la tienda. En toda una esquina había un restaurante, el cual era dirigido por un joven veinteañero, el cual vendía colaciones a todos las personas que tenían un negocio en su esquina, a precio preferencial. Y había que decir que la comida era bastante buena.

La castaña entró al restaurante, paseó su vista por las hermosas cortinas rojas, las mesas llenas, la gente charlando, los meseros llevando platos de comida japonesa y el chico que estaba en la registradora, quien apenas la vio, le sonrió con alegría y le hizo un ademán para que se acercara hasta él.

La chica se acercó apresuradamente hasta la caja y le devolvió la sonrisa al de la caja registradora.

- Hola Mimi, ¿te tocó venir a comprar, eh? – preguntó el muchacho, con una voz cálida.

- Hola Daisuke. ¿Cómo va el negocio?

El chico soltó una carcajada. Era Daisuke Motomiya y abrió ese restaurante a penas se graduó como chef en un prestigioso instituto de Osaka. Era castaño con ojos marrones oscuro (casi negros) y tenía un gran sentido del humor.

- Míralo tú misma, Mimi. Mi negocio cada día va creciendo más y más. – dijo, con aires ambiciosos.

- ¡Qué bueno! Te felicito. – dijo la castaña y luego prefirió dejar el tema hasta ahí antes que Daisuke comenzara a sentirse importante. – Quiero tres colaciones para llevar, por favor.

- ¿Lo de siempre? – preguntó, el castaño, con aires de misterio.

Ella simplemente asintió y se fue a sentar a un enorme sofá para esperar su comida. Daisuke entró rápidamente a la cocina para avisarles del nuevo pedido de comida que los cocineros debían preparar.

Yamato salió del baño ya duchado, afeitado y vestido. Su hermano Takeru, lo miraba sonriente.

- ¿Vamos a ver el traje? – Le preguntó el menor.

- ¿Cómo sabes dónde hay una tienda de ropa aquí, si nunca has estado en Tokio? – preguntó, de mal humor, Ishida.

- Bueno, mientras **TÚ **- Y apuntó a su hermano - te quejabas sobre tu mala suerte de haber pisado Japón y todas esas cosas, **YO** – Y se apuntó a sí mismo. - hacía algo productivo y miraba por la ventana del taxi que tomamos y me fijé en qué lugares podíamos ir para comprar cosas. – Le respondió, con aire de sabihondo, a su hermano mayor.

Y no se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara cuando salieron de la suite del hotel. Ni cuando comenzaron a bajar el ascensor hasta llegar al primer piso.

El rubio mayor iba refunfuñando y gruñendo cada vez más y más, conforme se iban alejando del hotel. Takeru miró a su hermano, quien parecía amargarse cada vez más. Y realmente no lo entendía. Es decir, primero que todo, estaban en un viaje, es decir, que debería estarla pasando bien. Los viajes eran siempre buenos, especialmente cuando tu hermano es un trabajólico agente bancario que decidía encerrarse en su mundo de finanzas, números y cosas raras de bancos. Y, segundo, no es que Tokio fuera especialmente malo, es decir, el gran problema de su hermano era con Kioto y, según lo que él entendía de geografía japonesa, esa ciudad estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros. Nada serio tampoco.

- ¿No deberías estar haciendo algo verdaderamente productivo y trabajar en tu novela? – Le preguntó Ishida, irónicamente.

_Touché_. Su hermano mayor, cuando en verdad lo quería, podía ser muy hiriente.

- Pues… Esto me puede servir para mi nueva novela.

- Ajá. Claro y yo soy Justin Bieber.

- ¡Es en serio! De hecho, podría basar mi próxima novela en tu historia – dijo Takeru, pensativo. Y luego miró a Yamato con cara de "cordero a degollado" - ¡Dime que sí, por fis, por fis, por fis! – Comenzó a suplicar, Takaishi, a modo de broma.

Porque ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

**- ¡ESTÁS LOCO!** – explotó su hermano, mientras aceleraba el paso para perder de vista al menor.

Sí, justamente esa era. Habían tenido esa conversación muchas veces en la vida.

Pero ahora daba lo mismo, porque Yamato no se estaba dando cuenta que estaba pasando por al frente de una linda y hermosa florería.

Sonrío. Revisó el mapa que Koushirou le mandó, que él deliberadamente lo cargó a su Iphone. Entonces, su sonrisa se ensanchó y estuvo a punto de reírse a carcajadas.

- Yama…

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, con los dientes apretados.

- Mira, aquí hay una florería. – Y apuntó el negocio con su dedo índice.

Ishida miró la tienda y notó que era cierto. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto a su hermano.

- Y eso a mí qué.

- Pues, en las bodas hay flores, genio. – Le respondió su hermano, de forma sarcástica.

- Y las flores se compran al final porque se marchitan

- Grandísimo idiota, se cotizan primero. ¿Quién dice que las tienes que comprar ahora?

_Touché_. Takeru sonrió al ver a su hermano quedarse callado. A lo mejor _una flor_ lo podría animar un poco.

Yamato, al no encontrar nada que responderle a su hermano, decidió entrar. Dando una gran zanjada, abrió la puerta de cristal, haciendo que una campanita sonara. Takeru, aún sonriendo, se acercó hasta él, para que no lo dejara afuera de la tienda. Y ambos vieron el lugar.

Era una bonita tienda, afuera tenía algunas flores en tiestos, ramos pre-armados y ese tipo de cosas. Pero, adentro, las murallas estaban pintadas por un tono rosa pálido, mientras más tiestos con agua conservaban a las flores aún frescas y florecientes.

El negocio también tenía grandes estantes con peluches, algunos chocolates y tazones con corazones, todo especialmente pensado para ser grandes regalos, junto a las flores, claro está.

Takeru se acercó hasta el mostrador, con intenciones de ver si había alguien escondido o algo así. Porque no había nadie atendiendo y eso era bastante extraño. Y también… muy desalentador…

Yamato, por su parte, prefirió ignorar el hecho de encontrarse en tan meloso lugar y antes que su mal humor comenzará a desbordarse, prefirió ignorar todos los cursis detalles y esperar a que alguien se dignara a atenderlos, antes que él perdiera la paciencia y se devolviera al hotel.

Miyako y Michael estaban regando las flores que se encontraban guardadas atrás de la sala de ventas, cuando sintieron que una campanita sonaba. El estadounidense miró el reloj, pensando que era Mimi, pero como habían pasado apenas quince minutos desde que ella se había marchado y como Daisuke siempre se demoraba más en hacer las colaciones, le avisó a su amiga que seguramente había un cliente en la tienda. Así que la chica de cabello morado salió hacia el mostrador, encontrándose con dos rubios muy guapos que parecían mirarla: uno con extrañeza y desilusión; y el otro, ni siquiera se dignó a prestarle atención.

- Ho… Hola, ¿se les ofrece algo? – preguntó tímidamente, Inoue, mientras se sentía algo incómoda con la situación.

Yamato bufó. _¿Cómo podían demorarse tanto en atender a un cliente?_

- Flores, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? – respondió el mayor con tono irónico. Esa chiquilla se ganó el récord Guinnes a las "preguntas estúpidas". Y él no necesitaba perder su tiempo en esa clase de cuestionamientos.

Miyako casi se atragantó. _¿Quién se creía ese imbécil…?_

- ¿Sabe? Hay muchas otras tiendas que pueden visitar. Si quieren tratar mal a los vendedores, ¡perfecto! Pero no aquí.

Takeru veía la escena con total desilusión. Según lo que le había dicho Koushirou, esa persona debía ser su amiga, pero no recordaba que ella tuviera el cabello morado, ni usara lentes. Miró a su hermano, quien parecía a punto de meterse en una fuerte discusión con la chiquilla.

Mejor era terminar las cosas por la paz.

- Disculpe… Señorita. – Comenzó a decir Takeru, algo inseguro. Miyako ignoró a su hermano y le dirigió toda su atención. – Eh… ¿usted es la dueña de esta tienda?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió, bufando. – La dueña salió.

- Ojalá estuviera aquí para que se diera cuenta que su empleada es una cabeza de chorlito. – dijo Yamato de pronto con un tono cada vez más sarcástico.

Miyako iba a responder (o golpearlo), cuando Takeru se interpuso con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Eh… discúlpelo, señorita. Es que mi hermano no ha tenido un buen día y es un maleducado. – Y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, mientras apartaba a su hermano de la vista de la chica. - ¿Le molesta si esperamos a la dueña?

- N-No. – dijo Inoue, más tranquila, al notar que uno de los rubios sí tenía modales. _¿Sería soltero?_

- ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos a una florería realmente seria? – preguntó Yamato, tratando de hacer que la chica se molestara más.

- ¡O-OIGA! – gritó Inoue, ya sin nada de paciencia.

El menor prefirió separarlos de una vez y esperar a la dueña. Mientras Miyako se quedaba ahí, gruñendo y con ganas de abalanzarse sobre el rubio mayor.

Justo en ese minuto, la campanita volvió a sonar. Los tres dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta, por donde una chica estaba entrando tranquilamente, mientras tarareaba una canción.

Yamato se dio la vuelta y la miró detenidamente. Era castaña, de ojos color miel, con buen porte y buena figura. Si se lo preguntaban, era el tipo de mujer que le atraían: era muy guapa y se notaba que era de su edad. Parecía ser una chica alegre, por estar tarareando una canción y llevaba algunos paquetes, los cuales parecían contener comida recién hecha, por lo que dedujo que ella también trabajaba en la dichosa florería.

Y, si tenía suerte, seguramente era la dueña.

- ¿Usted es la dueña de este lugar? – preguntó, serio, el rubio mayor a la castaña. A pesar de que estaba molesto, cuando decidió hablar, no supo porqué pero no podía estar enojado con ella.

Además de que ella le parecía extrañamente… familiar.

Mimi miró a la persona que le había hablado. Era un alto joven rubio de hermosos ojos azules, que a lo más tendría su edad. Se veía muy guapo y fornido, vestía elegantemente, como si trabajara en un puesto importante dentro de alguna compañía. Pero, lo que le pareció más extraño era que, a pesar de que sabía que nunca lo había visto, él se le hacía… tan familiar.

- Sí. – titubeó. – Soy la dueña, mi nombre es…

- ¡Mimi! Estos chicos te estaban esperando. Y el rubio mayor es un idiota, así que será mejor que tengas cuidado. – Le avisó Miyako, mientras bufaba y se marchaba de la habitación a hacerle compañía a Michael.

- ¡Miya! – Le regañó Tachikawa, mientras rezaba para que esos chicos no se marcharan por el desatinado comentario de su amiga. – Discúlpenla, a veces llega a ser demasiado sincera. – Río con nerviosismo, mientras trataba de salir de la situación incómoda en la que se había metido.

- Deberías despedirla. – dijo Yamato, con seriedad.

- ¿A Miyako? Es mi amiga, yo no…

- Ése es el problema. – dijo, interrumpiéndola. La castaña lo miró extrañado. - Mezclar las amistades con el trabajo. – explicó Yamato, ya con tono de broma. Luego sonrió y se presentó. – Soy Yamato. – dijo, ya más calmado. No sabía por qué, pero con solo mirarla, toda su ironía y su sarcasmo se fue al suelo. No podía ser pesado con ella…

A Mimi, a pesar del comentario que hizo, ese rubio le pareció simpático.

- Tachikawa Mimi, un gusto. – dijo la castaña, mientras extendía su mano y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Yamato iba a aceptar el gesto pero algo lo detuvo. ¿Había escuchado bien? _¿Tachikawa Mimi?_ ¿De verdad?

Sintió que sus ojos se abrieron lo suficiente como si la existencia de la joven frente a él fuera una atrocidad. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y una extraña sensación se expandía por su espina dorsal, paralizándolo por completo y sentía cómo su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y el eco de los latidos se escuchaba por todo su cuerpo.

Miró a su hermano menor, quien se encontraba un par de pasos más atrás de él. Lo miró, como pidiéndole respuestas, confirmaciones a todos sus miedos, pero lo único que pudo notar fue como Takeru sonrió burlescamente.

Y ahí lo entendió. Todo esto había sido una jugarreta de su hermano. Y entendió que la chica que estaba delante de él no era una ilusión, ni tampoco una impostora, ni siquiera una persona que, por coincidencia, tenía el mismo nombre que aquella chiquilla. No. Ishida entendió que frente así tenía a la verdadera Mimi Tachikawa, después de no saber nada de ella por diez largos años.

- Disculpe – Yamato la miró. Mimi nuevamente le había hablado. - ¿Se encuentra bien? Se encuentra algo pálido. – dijo Mimi, ignorando que ese chico ni siquiera le había devuelto el saludo.

Pero el rubio no le dijo nada. Desde que se presentó, vio como poco a poco comenzó a colocarse pálido y miraba al otro rubio, quien no hacía nada, simplemente sonreía. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

- D-disculpe. – comenzó a decir, el rubio que le había hablado. – Yo… Nosotros, ya nos íbamos. – dijo, torpemente, mientras bajaba la mirada y trataba de casi correr a la puerta.

- ¿Tan pronto, Yamato? – Se atrevió a preguntar, el rubio menor, que estaba casi frente al mostrador.

Mimi pudo notar como el rubio menor parecía hablar casi de forma sarcástica. _¿Qué estaba ocurriendo aquí?_

Pero eso ya no importaba, porque el otro rubio, que parecía llamarse Yamato, no se encontraba bien y si lo dejaba salir a la calle, seguramente terminaría desmayándose y eso sí que sería malo.

Así que antes que Yamato diera más de dos pasos, ella le tomó del brazo y lo miró preocupada.

- Señor… ¿Yamato? – preguntó, para estar segura de poder llamarlo así. – Por favor, quédese y tome algo de agua. Si quiere llamo a la ambulancia y…

- ¡Cállate! – Le gritó el chico, interrumpiéndola, mientras trataba de salir corriendo de esa florería y ojalá de la ciudad lo más rápidamente posible.

Takeru, a penas escuchó eso, se puso en alerta. De todas las posibles reacciones de Yamato, no predijo que iba a ser tan brusco con Mimi. Así que, antes de que se pusiera peor, era hora de calmar la situación y explicarse, puesto que, además, la joven ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de quiénes eran ellos realmente.

El menor tomó el brazo de su hermano mayor y decidió detener su andar. Yamato estaba pálido y se veía fatal. Takaishi miró a Tachikawa, quien le devolvió la mirada, preocupada. La joven no tenía idea de qué estaba ocurriendo, pero de que la cosa pintaba mal, pintaba mal.

- Yamato, ¿puedes tranquilizarte? – pidió Takeru, tratando de conservar la calma. Luego se dirigió a Mimi. - ¿Me puedes traer un vaso con agua, Mimi-neechan (Hermana Mimi)?

La castaña se sorprendió por el apodo, pero prefirió pensar eso después y partió de inmediato hacia la sala donde regaban las flores. Allí se encontraba tanto Michael como Miyako, pero la castaña los ignoró y dejó las colaciones ya frías en una mesa y llenar rápidamente un vaso con agua. Luego de haberlo llenado, partió rápidamente hacia la sala de ventas, donde los dos rubios se encontraban. Mimi le extendió rápidamente el vaso a Yamato, como si la vida del rubio dependiera del contenido de dicho vaso.

Ishida tomó el vaso, con las manos temblorosas y lo miró fijamente. Una parte de su mente le decía que se largara de ese lugar, que tomara a Takeru y se fuera a encerrar a su habitación del hotel. Pero, la otra parte, le gritaba que se quedara, que escuchara a su hermano y a esa chiquilla.

Así que bebió el contenido del recipiente de a sorbos, mientras miraba a Takeru, exigiendo una explicación.

- Yo… lamento haberte preocupado, Mimi-neechan. – Comenzó a decir Takeru.

_¿Y acaso él no importaba? ¡Al que casi le dio un ataque fue a él!_ Pensaba Yamato con desprecio.

Mimi parpadeó, algo incrédula. Ese sufijo era bastante extraño escucharlo. Pero, extrañamente familiar.

- No hay nada de que disculparse. A veces estas cosas pasan, aunque generalmente ocurren a personas mayores. – La castaña se dirigió a Yamato. – Señor, debería cuidarse. Lo más conveniente es que vaya a hacerse un chequeo médico y…

- No es asunto suyo. – La interrumpió Ishida con tono cortante.

El rubio mayor comenzó a analizar sus posibilidades. Al parecer la chica no los había reconocido aún y si tenía algo de suerte, a lo mejor no lo iba a hacer a menos que Takeru dejara de tratarla como "neechan". Deberían irse rápidamente de ahí y correr al hotel. Sería lo mejor para todos.

Miró a Takeru, para advertirle que se iban, pero su hermano ya había decidido contarle todo a esa mujer.

- Mimi-neechan, llevo tiempo buscándola. – Comenzó a decir su hermano menor.

Yamato casi se atraganta con el agua. Así que dejó el vaso en el mostrador y comenzó a marcharse.

Mimi iba a responderle, pero notó como el rubio mayor estaba comenzando a dirigirse hacia la salida. Iba a llamarlo para que esperara y así pedir ayuda a una enfermera cerca o algo, cuando vio que el rubio menor lo detuvo y lo obligó a devolverse.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – Se atrevió a preguntar la castaña, aún preocupada por la salud de Yamato.

- Mimi-neechan, seguramente tú no nos recuerdas. Pero nosotros sí… Yo soy Takaishi Takeru, aunque, bueno… antes era Ishida Takeru. – Mimi abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar dicho apellido. - Y, no sé si te acordarás de… ¿Ishida Yamato? – preguntó el menor, ya con sorna, porque ya podía notar como a la chiquilla se le comenzaban a aguar los ojos al saber quiénes estaban delante de ella. Mientras Yamato apretaba su mandíbula, sus puños y cerraba sus parpados con fuerza y… rabia.

**Notas de Autora.**

**¡No me maten! Yo sé que debería estar actualizando "El ex novio..." en vez de estar subiendo este fic que, además, está incompleto. Pero, pero... ¡realmente quería mostrarlo! Y, pues, la actualización de "El ex novio..." va a estar pronto, espero terminarla el próximo sábado, luego de una lara espera por parte de ustedes.**

**Ahora, me gustaría preguntarles ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Imagino que deben tener muchas preguntas como ¿Por qué Yamato y Mimi se conocen? o ¿Por qué Yamato reaccionó tan mal cuando se enteró que estaba frente a Mimi? ¿Por qué Takeru estaba tramando todo este embrollo? ¿Por qué Ken tiene una novia que no es Miyako? ¡En fin!**

**Y ¿Qué piensan? Sé que la historia parece algo trillada, pero... me gustaría comentarles que en realidad no lo es (o eso es lo que yo creo). Es que, todo nació de mi inquietud de que la gran mayoría de fanfics Mimato que he leído han sido por triángulos amorosos y pues, me dije: "¡Hey! A veces el amor es mucho más que una tipa se enamoró del mismo chico que tú" Y, pues... la historia entre Mimi y Yamato va por ese camino, como una historia donde ellos mismos van a tener que "luchar" por lo que sienten. En el fondo, no van a haber triángulos amorosos, ni nada por el estilo, si no que tanto Mimi como Yamato van a ser sus propios obstáculos que deberán cruzar para poder estar juntos. Esto va un poco con mi propia idea sobre el amor: Que si es sincero, te ayudará a florecer tanto a ti como a tu pareja. ****Pero, más allá de aburrirlos con cosas tan cursis (lo siento!) Me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad a esta historia. **

**Me gustaría aclarar el nombre del fic. Pues, está basado en la canción "You found me" del grupo The Fray. Si la buscan en internet, verán que es una canción que está dedicada a Dios (o.o) Pero yo, cuando la escuché por primera vez, pensé que el cantante se la dirigía a la persona amada. Y pues, es como una forma alternativa de interpretar la canción. Si les soy sincera, pienso que es Yamato quien se la dedica a Mimi (así, a modo de spoiler jajaja). De hecho, esta canción representa mucho los sentimientos de Yamato durante una primera parte del fic.**

**Por último, hablaré sobre actualizaciones (mi fibra sensible). Como ya dije, "El ex novio" se actualiza a más tardar el sábado, con las excusas y disculpas correspondientes. Y ustedes dirán: "¿Y qué pasa con este fic?" Pues, se actualizará alternadamente con "El ex novio". Lo pensé mucho y decidí que luego de la actualización de "El ex novio..." dejaré una semana libre para preparar los siguientes capítulos. Y pues, "Tú me encontraste" será actualizado el sábado 19 de Noviembre. Así que me tomaré dos semanas para actualizarlo como es debido. Por el momento no me podré demorar menos que eso por mis estudios. Gracias por su comprensión u.u**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo! ¡Feliz Halloween y Feliz día de todos los santos! Nos estamos leyendo el sábado 5 de Noviembre. Un besito!**


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Dissclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece sino que pertenece a la Toei Animation y a Akiyoshi Hongo. Yo tomo los personajes prestados y no hago esto con fines de lucro.**

**Tú me encontraste.**

_Capítulo Dos._

Takeru sonrió con gusto, a pesar de las emociones tan contradictorias que parecían tener sus dos acompañantes.

Mimi y Yamato se miraron. Ella con los ojos aguados por la emoción, mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca. Y él trataba de cerrar los ojos, como si quisiera negar el hecho de que ella estuviera delante de él.

Sin embargo, luego de diez años sin verse estaban ahí, juntos, en la misma habitación.

- Seguramente tienen mucho que hablar, si quieren me voy y así… - comenzó a hablar Takeru pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Me largo de aquí! – Casi gritó Yamato, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

No, él no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Tachikawa miró al mayor con sorpresa y miedo. Mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

- ¡Yamato! – Le llamó la castaña, con temor.

El mayor se detuvo a pocos pasos de la entrada, pero ni se dignó a encararla.

- Yo… - Takeru miró a Mimi, quien comenzaba a llorar. - ¿Estás… enfada…? – Y no tuvo el valor suficiente para completar la palabra.

- ¿Y crees que no lo estaría? – gritó la pregunta Yamato, desbordando rabia. Pero no se dignó a mirarla. Solamente se dio vuelta. – ¿Acaso creíste que te iba a correr a abrazar y hablar de lo que ha pasado en estos diez años? – Ishida la encaró. Mimi notó que él también tenía los ojos vidriosos. – Lo siento Tachikawa, pero eso no va conmigo. – tomó algo de aire y finalmente gritó. - ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi puta vida! ¡Olvida que nos hemos encontrado hoy!

Y se dio media vuelta para salir corriendo hacia su hotel. Mimi quedó petrificada con todo lo que le había dicho el rubio, mientras sus lágrimas caían y caían sin parar.

Pero no sólo ella, sino que Takeru también se quedó sin palabras de lo impresionado que estaba. Cuando su hermano le había dicho diez años antes que nunca iba a volver a Japón y que nunca, pero nunca en la vida, iba a volver a reunirse con Mimi, no le creyó que iba a ir tan enserio.

Miró a la chica delante de él. Estaba temblando, mientras sus lágrimas caían y caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Takaishi quedó petrificado. ¡Había sido un tonto! Ella no se merecía que la trataran así, ni aunque haya sido su hermano quien le hubiese gritado.

- M-Mimi. – Logró decir y la joven lo miró. – Perdóname, y-yo… n-no debí… hacer… esto. – dijo y bajó la mirada al suelo.

Tachikawa simplemente lo miró y siguió llorando. Takaishi, al sentir como los sollozos de ella se hacían cada vez más fuertes, prefirió acercarse y abrazarla.

Mimi se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio menor, mientras seguía llorando y llorando como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Miyako y Michael habían estado escuchando gritos y conmociones. Así que decidieron echar un vistazo para ver si su amiga estaba bien. Y se encontraron con ella llorando en brazos de uno de los rubios que los había visitado esa tarde.

- ¡Mimi! – La chica de cabellos lilas se acercó hasta su amiga y, apartándola de los brazos del rubio, la abrazó.

- ¿Qué ocurrió acá? – preguntó un Michael muy enojado, al rubio desconocido que tenía enfrente.

Takeru miró al chico delante de él y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que cometió el error más grande de toda su vida.

El estadounidense miró al joven delante de él. Se notaba a leguas que estaba afectado, pero no parecía haber causado el alboroto. Miró a Mimi, quien continuaba sollozando fuertemente. Tragó saliva. Bien, por amor a la tranquilidad era hora de encarar gente, evitando caer en la impulsividad.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó, seriamente, mientras entrecerraba los ojos para examinar al rubio delante de él.

El rubio menor miró a su interlocutor sin saber exactamente qué decir primero. En realidad, no había escuchado la pregunta.

Prefirió guardar silencio, mirando al estadounidense a los ojos.

- E-es… - Se escuchó un sollozo. – U-un amigo de… i-infancia.

Todos miraron a quién respondió, es decir, a Mimi.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor Mimi? – preguntó Miyako, mientras la soltaba.

La castaña no respondió. Sus labios se juntaron, formando una línea recta y miró el suelo, tristemente.

Takeru miró a su amiga. Los ojos color miel de ella, ahora estaban rojos e hinchados y aún tenían lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Estaba temblando un poco, por estarse aguantando algunos sollozos y se veía pálida.

_¿Qué le había hecho?_

- Mimi… Neechan… Lo siento… - dijo Takeru, sin poder mirar a su amiga.

Siempre pensó que este reencuentro iba a ser distinto. Yamato iba a olvidar todo su rencor inicial y Mimi iba a quedar sorprendida porque, a pesar de no verse en diez años, su hermano seguía buscándola. Iba a ser muy bonito. No como lo que en verdad ocurrió.

- ¿De verdad se conocen? – preguntó Washington, suspicaz.

No es que no le creyera a su mejor amiga. Pero el rubio le daba mala espina.

- Takeru… fue mi vecino… cuando vivía en Kioto… - Comenzó a hablar Tachikawa.

- Vivíamos en el mismo edificio. – Completó el rubio, mientras sonreía al recordar esos viejos tiempos.

- Sí – Continuó, con nostalgia, la castaña. - Yo en el piso dos y ustedes en el piso cuatro – seguía ella, calmadamente.

- Y te pasábamos a buscar y nos íbamos a jugar al parque que estaba frente al edificio.

- Y recuerdo que siempre nos daba miedo cruzar la calle – dijo, con gracia, Mimi.

- ¡Sí! ¡Por el pastor alemán de esa vecina de la esquina!

- ¡Sí! – Mimi sonrió. - Y Yama nos tomaba de la mano y nos obligaba a cruzar… - Y, de pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. – Recuerdo que él… s-siempre… m-m-me t-tomaba la mano muy fuerte… cuando mis p-papás… - Y la chica soltó un sollozo.

- Mimi… - Comenzó a decir Takeru con tristeza. – Mi hermano aún te quiere… Sólo que… está muy ocupado creyendo que está enojado contigo como para asumirlo – dijo, ya con algo de rencor en la voz.

Pero la castaña comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

- No entiendo nada. – dijo Miyako, de pronto, casi visceralmente. - Ustedes son amigos de infancia, ¿cierto? – Takeru asintió, mientras Michael abrazaba a la castaña y la consolaba. – Entonces… ¿Por qué no han venido antes a verla?

- Yo… me mudé a Francia cuando cumplí los ocho años. Yamato se quedó con mi papá, pero a los quince se fue a Francia. Hoy acabamos de llegar a Japón, luego de diez años sin vernos.

- Hace diez años – dijo Michael con tono pensativo. - ¿No fue cuando tú te fuiste a Estados Unidos, por lo de tus papás? ¿Mimi? – preguntó lo último, para que supieran que se estaba dirigiendo a ella.

Mimi simplemente asintió.

- Ese tal Yama… ¿era ese rubio patán y sabelotodo? – preguntó Miyako, algo molesta.

- Voy a agregar esos adjetivos a la descripción de mi hermano. – dijo, sonriendo tristemente, Takaishi. – Sí, él es. Discúlpelo, es que de verdad es un idiota.

- ¡Y cómo no! ¡Mira que dejar llorando a su amiga de infancia por…! – Inoue se quedó callada un rato. Parecía estar meditando sobre algo. - ¿Por qué está enojado con Mimi como para dejarla llorando y no querer saber nada más de ella por diez años?

Takeru miró a Mimi. Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la castaña.

Ésa era una muy buena pregunta…

Yamato abrió la puerta de su habitación con furia. Luego la cerró de un portazo y comenzó a lanzar los muebles, los jarrones, los floreros y todo aquello que estuviera a su alcance. Parecía un adolescente con una rabieta. Pero es que… _verla a ella… después de tanto tiempo…_

Tomó el florero que contenía a la orquídea que Takeru había visto esa mañana y lo estrelló contra un espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en la habitación, haciendo que el cristal se rompiese, al igual que el florero, esparramando el agua que servía para que la delicada flor sobreviviera a pesar de haber sido cortada.

El rubio miró la flor, ya con un par de pétalos menos. _A Mimi siempre le gustaron las orquídeas…_

- ¿POR QUÉ **SIEMPRE** TENGO QUE PENSAR EN ELLA? – gritó con furia, mientras cerraba sus puños y pisoteaba la flor.

Cuando la orquídea estaba completamente destruida, el rubio se detuvo. Miró todo el desorden que había ocasionado y sintió su espalda tensarse aún más.

Había pasado diez años sin verla, sin saber nada de ella, sin siquiera poder contactarla. Diez largos años sin… _ella_.

Yamato pasó saliva, mientras su vista se posaba en el frigo bar que se encontraba en una esquina. Se dirigió hacia él, con toda la intención de ver el contenido para evitar pensar en esa mujer. Se agachó y abrió la puerta del aparato, encontrándose con una botella de champaña, unas seis latas de cerveza, dos botellas de whisky, un par de chocolates, una bolsa de patatas fritas para cóctel y una botella de coca-cola.

Sacó una de las latas de cerveza y la abrió para beber su contenido lo más rápidamente posible. Ni siquiera había almorzado, pero no le importaba mucho, lo único que quería era olvidar ese encuentro con esa mujer. El sabor amargo de la cerveza lo desconcentró, pero siguió bebiendo, con toda la sed del mundo.

A penas terminó esa lata, tomó una de las botellas de whisky, un vaso que se encontraba en una mesa cercana y vació algo de contenido de la botella en el vaso, luego abrió otra lata de cerveza y vació otro poco en el vaso, para luego, abrir la botella de coca-cola y agregar algo de la gaseosa en el recipiente.

Tomó el vaso y se sirvió el contenido de este lo más rápidamente posible. Y cuando acabó, votó el vaso al suelo y comenzó a servirse el whisky desde la misma botella.

Takeru sabía perfectamente porqué Yamato no quería ver a Mimi en pintura. Apenas su hermano había llegado a Francia, se lo dijo. Ese día, su hermano le robó un par de latas de cervezas a su papá y, entre lata y lata, se lo fue relatando. Esa fue la primera borrachera de su hermano mayor. Y, desde ese día, Yamato decidió no volver a pensar en Mimi y se dedicó a hacer cualquier otra cosa para no volver a pensar en Tachikawa.

El menor tragó saliva. Esos primeros años en Paris junto a su hermano fueron bastante difíciles.

Mimi siguió llorando. Miyako y Michael, en cambio, se miraban sin saber qué hacer realmente.

La castaña no podía creer que su mejor amigo la tratara como basura, luego de haberse visto en diez años. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué le había hecho a Yama para que la odiara tanto? Tachikawa trataba de hacer memoria y recordar qué había pasado diez años.

- Yamato… - susurró, con pena y luego siguió sollozando.

El estadounidense miró a su amiga castaña sin saber qué más poder hacer. Luego, miró al rubio menor que parecía ser el causante de todos sus problemas.

- Oye… - Trató de hacer memoria del nombre del rubio, pero no lo recordó. – Chico, deberías irte. – sugirió.

Takeru lo escuchó, pero no se movió. El menor parecía preocupado, pero no sabía en qué más ser útil. A lo mejor, golpear a su hermano, sería una solución…

Mimi volvió a sollozar entre los brazos de Miyako. La chica de cabellos morados abrazó con más fuerza a su amiga, tratando de darle consuelo.

- Si tan sólo supiéramos porqué ese estúpido te dijo tantas cosas feas… - susurró Miyako y la castaña ahogó un sollozo.

Y el rubio menor se le prendió la ampolleta. Y si reunía a Yamato y a Mimi y los obligaba a conversar. Quizás y sólo quizás, su hermano recapacitaría… No, en realidad, Yamato era un idiota y podría volver a gritarle a Mimi… Pero… ¿Y si era un lugar público?... Entonces su hermano ya no podría gritarle a la castaña porque toda la gente se enteraría… Por el castigo social y todas esas cosas… ¡Sí! ¡Eso era!

- ¡Mimi! – exclamó Takeru, feliz por su idea.

Michael frunció el ceño. ¿No que ese chico se iba a ir?

- ¿Qué ocurre Takeru? – preguntó la castaña, ya un poco más calmada.

- ¿Y si te reúnes con Yama mañana en una cita? – preguntó el menor, casi exclamando la pregunta.

- ¡Es que estás loco! – gritó el estadounidense. - ¡Hay que ser muy idiota para juntarse con ese tipo de nuevo luego de que le gritara todas esas estupideces a Mimi!

- Pero… Si es en un lugar público… Yamato no podría decirle nada grave… - Siguió hablando Takaishi, ignorando a Washington.

- ¿Pero me has escuchado o no? – Continuó gritando Michael, ya saliéndose de sus casillas. - ¡Lo que deben hacer ustedes es largarse! – Siguió.

Miyako y Mimi miraban como los dos rubios parecían discutir. La chica de cabello morado le echó un vistazo a su amiga, quien había enmudecido de pronto. Parecía estar meditando el asunto.

- ¿Tú qué opinas Mimi? – preguntó Inoue, calmadamente. Y la soltó para que pudieran conversar mejor.

- Creo que… si Yama no me gritara… yo… - Y enmudeció.

- Si tú quieres verlo, tal vez debieras ir… - Le aconsejó la chica de anteojos y sonrió.

- S-supongo.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Miyako. - ¡Y después de nuestro turno en el trabajo te compraremos ropa!

- ¿R-r-ropa? – preguntó, la castaña, insegura.

- ¡Sí! ¿No me digas que irás vestida como vienes para trabajar? ¡El hombre no te ha visto en diez años! – Continuó la de pelo morado, exclamando, como si todo el asunto fuese parte de una novela romántica. - ¡Hay que impresionar al tipo!

Tachikawa sonrió. Su socia ya se había olvidado completamente cómo Yamato los había tratado a todos. La castaña dirigió sus ojos mieles hacia Takeru y Michael, quienes se enfrentaban a una batalla campal sobre si Mimi debía reunirse con Yamato.

- ¡Takeru! – Le llamó Tachikawa. Los dos varones la miraron, deteniendo su discusión. – Mañana me reuniré con Yama… - dijo, decidida.

Y tanto Takeru como Miyako exclamaron de júbilo. Entonces, la chica de cabello morado comenzó a hablar sobre ropa y maquillaje que la chica utilizaría, mientras el rubio menor sonreía y le decía a Mimi dónde debía esperar a su hermano para poder conversar, Michael gruñó. Esta supuesta reunión le parecía una muy mala idea.

- ¡Micha! – exclamó Miyako, entusiasmada. - ¿Y tú? ¿No peinarás a Mimi para la ocasión?

El estadounidense no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. Si Mimi debía aprender algo mañana, sería que ese tal Yama no valía la pena… Y, aunque Michael se declarara el nuevo mejor amigo de la chica, tendría que asumir que ella debía aprender esa lección.

Takeru, en cambio, minutos más tarde se fue contento de la florería. Se pusieron de acuerdo con Mimi de que ella estaría esperando a Yamato en la cafetería del hotel, a las cuatro de la tarde del día siguiente.

Miyako se acercó a su amiga, quien observaba cómo Takaishi se marchaba de su tienda rápidamente.

- ¿Y cómo irás a tu cita? – preguntó la de cabellos morados, haciendo que la castaña se sobresaltara.

- Eh… R-realmente… n-no lo he p-pensado. – respondió Tachikawa, algo nerviosa.

Inoue puso el grito en el cielo. ¡Cómo era posible que una mujer no supiera qué ponerse para una cita!

- ¡Por eso es que no has tenido novios! – Le reclamó, la chica de anteojos y comenzó a gruñir.

Mimi simplemente la ignoró. Ella sí había tenido novios antes. Y sí sabía qué ponerse para una cita. De hecho, en la secundaria de Estados Unidos ella marcaba tendencia en cuanto a moda juvenil se refería. Pero… una cita con Yama… eso sí que la confundía.

"_Olvídate de que alguna vez nos encontramos"_

Sin querer la última frase que el rubio le dedicó llegó a su mente. ¿Será tan así? ¿Qué no quiera verla nunca en la vida? ¿Qué quiera olvidar todo lo que habían vivido antes? ¿Qué esa sería la última vez que lo viera en su vida…?

¿Qué le pasó a Yamato durante sus años en Francia…?

Miyako parloteaba y parloteaba acerca de cerrar temprano e ir a comprar ropa para Mimi. Pero esta última no la escuchaba. Michael hacía poco se había despedido, pero la castaña ni siquiera le había dicho algo.

_Yamato… ¿Qué te hice?_ Pensó la castaña, algo triste.

Takeru entró al hotel donde se estaban hospedando, silbando. ¡Y no era para menos! Nunca creyó que las cosas tomarían un curso tan extraño como el que estaban tomando, pero, realmente era algo provechoso. El rubio les sonrió a las personas que trabajaban en el mostrador y se dirigió hasta el ascensor, para poder llegar a su habitación y comunicarle a su hermano que tendría una cita con Mimi mañana a las cuatro de la tarde.

_¡Nada podría salir mal! _O eso pensó hasta que se encontró con su habitación completamente destruida y su hermano ebrio tirado en su cama casi como si hubiese caído en ella por suerte. ¿Qué demonios había pasado allí?

Entró con cuidado, pues había varios pedazos de cristal esparcidos por el lugar. Sus ojos celestes no pudieron evitar en fijarse en la hermosa orquídea blanca que había estado observando en la mañana. Aunque, ahora ya no parecía una flor, sino más bien un puré.

El chico miró a su hermano reprochándolo, pero Yamato ni se dio por enterado. Takeru suspiró y miró el frigo bar, el que se encontraba abierto y casi vacío, sólo unas patatas fritas y unos chocolates se habían salvado de la ira del hermano mayor. Los envases de todo lo demás estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación. Incluyendo latas de cerveza y botellas de licores caros.

El menor soltó otro suspiro, pensando en esos malos años en Paris junto a su hermano. Y tomó nota mental de pedir a recepción que le echaran llave al frigo bar.

Porque, muy a su pesar, no podía enojarse tanto tiempo con Yamato.

Ya atardecía y Mimi tuvo que soportar los ruegos de Miyako por cerrar temprano. Cuando pasaban de las siete, la chica de cabello morado ya parecía reventarle los oídos a la castaña con sus "¿ya vamos a salir?". Pero Tachikawa sólo suspiraba y no respondía.

- ¡Vamos Mimi! – exclamó Miyako, ya harta de que su socia la ignorara. - ¡Tenemos que ir al centro comercial!

La aludida hizo un gesto que daba a entender que estaba considerando la oferta.

- Yo no me visto mal, Miyako – respondió, calmadamente, la castaña.

Luego, siguió armando unos ramos de flores para ofrecerlos en las vitrinas. Inoue suspiró y decidió contar el dinero que había en la caja. Si tenía suerte, a lo mejor ningún cliente aparecía y así convencería a Mimi de cerrar temprano.

Pero a penas terminó de contar algunos yenes, decidió intentarlo de nuevo.

- ¡Mimi! – chilló. - ¡No viene ningún cliente! – replicó, ya con impaciencia.

La castaña soltó otro suspiro. Estaba cansada. Nunca creyó que ver a Yamato la cansaría tanto, seguramente porque todos los sentimientos que tenía por él habían aflorado, luego de haberlos mantenido ocultos por años. Mimi miró al techo de su tienda como esperando una señal divina o alguna cosa por el estilo.

Quizás ir al centro comercial y despejarse un rato no le haría mal. Con un poco de suerte, encontraría algo bonito qué ponerse y llegaría temprano a su casa para darse un baño relajante. Sí, eso sonaba bastante bien.

- Miya, cuenta bien el dinero, yo iré a buscar las llaves y a dejar estos ramos en agua. –dijo, mientras iba hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó con gusto la chica, mientras sacaba el dinero de la caja registradora y lo contaba lo más rápidamente posible.

Mimi suspiró mientras dejaba sus ramos en agua y luego de eso, regó otros pocos. ¿Valía la pena ir a esa cita mañana con Yamato? Esa pregunta rondó por su mente largo tiempo, mientras la chica de cabello morado cerraba su florería y se disponía a visitar cualquier tienda que se les pusiera por delante.

Luego de tanto buscar, finalmente encontraron algo bonito que a la castaña le podría ayudar para su cita del día siguiente, ambas chicas se separaron. Miyako no pudo evitar sentirse triste por su amiga, quien no había dejado su mirada melancólica y triste, a pesar de haber comprado cosas tan lindas.

La castaña simplemente quería hacerse un ovillo en su cama y dormir. Quería que sus padres estuvieran con ella dándole ánimos. Y quería que Yamato la perdonara. Pero de todas las cosas que pedía, sólo la primera podía hacerse realidad.

Con un suspiro, se subió al metro para dirigirse a su pequeño apartamento y obtener su merecido descanso.

Takeru estaba cansado. Había limpiado todo el desorden que su hermano cometió en la habitación, pensando en las mucamas que ni culpa tenían de que a Yamato fuera un estúpido que pensara que con abundante alcohol se arreglaban los problemas.

Miró el marco del espejo. Lo único que podía esperar era que no fuese tan caro para que su hermano pudiera pagar sin problema al final de su estadía en Japón. El menor miró al mayor, quien seguía esparramado en su cama, casi sin haberse movido de posición. Lo único que pedía era que por favor no vomitara, pues se había inventado la excusa de que su hermano había querido cambiarle el agua a la orquídea y se tropezó con el equipaje y rompió tanto al florero como al espejo. Soltó un suspiro, pensando en las primeras noches que vio cómo Yamato llegaba borracho al departamento de sus padres. Esos fueron meses demasiado duros. Para toda la, en ese entonces, familia Ishida.

Takeru pensó que si Mimi se llegaba a enterar de todo lo que su hermano había vivido en Francia, difícilmente lograría verlo de la misma forma en que lo veía antes. Porque él estaba consciente que su hermano ya estaba por tocar fondo.

Mimi llegó a su casa lo más rápidamente posible. Eran las diez de la noche y ella sólo quería dormir. Dejó las bolsas que cargaba en uno de sus sillones y se dirigió a su habitación, para así acostarse en su cama.

Su departamento era mucho más grande de los que se podían encontrar en Tokio. Lo cual agradecía, pues sus años en Estados Unidos calaron fuerte en la distribución de los espacios, en comparación al japonés promedio que lo que más quería era acaparar poco espacio para no molestar al vecino. Mimi se recordó que si seguía ahorrando un poco más de dinero, podría comprarse una de esas casas antiguas japonesas como las que siempre había soñado. Después de todo, había crecido en Kioto, una ciudad donde la historia nipona se vivía a flor de piel.

La castaña se desvistió y luego se puso su pijama para poder dormir tranquila. Levantó las frazadas y se metió en su cama. Y haciéndose un ovillo, se dispuso a dormir.

Takeru miró cómo su hermano dormía. Al menos había cambiado de posición, lo que significaba que estaba bien. Había abierto la ventana de la habitación, pues apestaba a alcohol. Y prendió la televisión, con el fin de entretenerse en algo, para quedarse dormido.

Todavía no le había podido decir a Yamato que tenía una cita con Mimi mañana a las cuatro de la tarde. Y sinceramente, le daba algo de miedo decírselo. Más por su reacción que por otra cosa. Porque Yamato no era tan troglodita como para dejar a Mimi plantada en una cita. De eso estaba seguro.

Suspiró pensando en lo que le dijo el estadounidense cuando le comentó su plan a Mimi. Si esto no resultaba, iba a tomar a su hermano de las orejas y se iban a devolver a Francia. Sora podría entenderlo perfectamente y todos serían felices. Su neechan sería la más beneficiada de todos. Ella no se merecía ningún grito por parte de su estúpido hermano mayor. Y con ese pensamiento, terminó por quedarse dormido, con la televisión encendida.

Eran las seis de la mañana y Mimi sintió que la alarma de su reloj sonaba y sonaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Sus ojos estaban algo hinchados, pues había derramado algunas lágrimas antes de quedarse completamente dormida. Hoy era el gran día. Y Yamato debía verla bonita.

Suspiró y se dirigió al living, donde se encontraban sus bolsas con la ropa linda que se había comprado ayer por la tarde. Luego, fue al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Se vistió y salió corriendo de su apartamento, pues Iori Hida, su proveedor de flores, debía ya encontrarse de camino a su florería.

Corrió rápidamente hasta la entrada del metro, el cual ya se encontraba lleno por ser hora punta. Así que esperó pacientemente, mientras el vagón marchaba hasta la estación donde debía bajarse para poder llegar a su florería.

Quince minutos después, estaba caminando por el andén, subiendo escaleras mecánicas hasta llegar a la salida, entre tanto tumulto de gente.

Corrió por las calles del gran Tokio hasta entrar a uno de los barrios comerciales donde se encontraba su hermosa florería y también, el hotel donde Yama se hospedaba. Cuando pasó por un costado, notó nuevamente lo lujoso que era. A veces, algunos encargados le mandaban a hacer arreglos florales para decorar algunas habitaciones. Sonrió, esperando que Yamato pudiera ver algunas de las flores que ella vendía. De hecho, hacía poco había vendido algunas orquídeas para decorar las suites.

Sonrió y siguió su camino, esperando que su proveedor se encontrara puntual en la entrada de su negocio. Su estómago gruñó, pues no había desayunado. Pero si dejaba sus compras listas, podría desayunar algo delicioso después.

Buscó las llaves de la entrada de la florería en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Iori Hida, la esperaba cruzado de brazos, algo impaciente. Mimi se golpeó mentalmente, pues Iori era un chico criado a la antigua, bastante puntual y serio. Hacía un trabajo impecable y parecía no equivocarse en nada. A pesar de sus cortos veintidós años, era un chico bastante responsable.

- Buenos días Iori. – Estuvo tentada en agregar el "kun", pero prefirió pasar. El chico se veía mayor que ella, de hecho.

- Buenos días, señorita Mimi. – le respondió él, mirándola. – Se ve usted bastante bien. – dijo, al notar la ropa que llevaba puesta la castaña. El cumplido hizo que se sonrojara.

- G-gracias.

- Tengo sus flores. Las traje directamente del mercado de Tokio.

El mercado de Tokio era un lugar donde se vendían pescados, aliños, cosas de cocina en general. Pero también era conocido por vender flores exportadas desde distintas partes del mundo. Mimi siempre había querido conocerlo, pues eran conocidas las subastas de pescado y flores que se realizaban en ese lugar. Lo único malo era que el mercado abría a las cuatro de la mañana para comenzar a vender y ya para las seis de la mañana no quedaba mucha mercancía que mirar. Y, como Mimi trabajaba todo el día, prefería pagarle a alguien para que le fuera a comprar flores por las mañanas.

- Gracias, Iori-kun. – dijo, con una sonrisa.

El chico simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a descargar los paquetes de flores de la camioneta en la que conducía, mientras la castaña abría la florería y abría paso para que el chico le dejara sus enormes ramos de flores para comenzar a trabajar. Mimi comenzó a hacerle espacio, mientras él bajaba y bajaba flores como si estas no se fueran a acabar nunca.

Cuando finalmente terminó, la chica decidió pagarle el buen servicio y el joven se despidió y siguió recorriendo las calles de Tokio, para repartir más flores.

Mimi comenzó a ordenar su stock, mientras su mañana comenzaba. Miró el reloj con forma de girasol. Este marcaba las siete y media de la mañana. La castaña sonrió. Miyako estaba por llegar, así que dejó algo de dinero listo, para mandarla a comprar algo de desayunar.

Takeru despertó como a las nueve de la mañana, muerto de frío pues se le había quedado la ventana abierta y eran mediados de enero. Suspiró y decidió levantarse de su cama para poder cerrar la maldita ventana. Entre medio, su estómago rugió porque no había cenado. Le dio vergüenza pedir algo a la habitación y la cafetería del hotel ya había dejado de atender clientes.

Gruñó y miró a su hermano, quien seguía durmiendo. Seguramente también estaba cansado por el largo viaje de Francia a Japón. Luego, su vista se dirigió al frigo bar.

- Soy un grandísimo idiota. – se quejó, al recordar que el maldito aparato tenía chocolate y patatas fritas. O sea, tenía comida en su interior.

Así que se dirigió hacia el aparato y abrió su puerta para ver su contenido. Ese chocolate le estaba llamando, de eso estaba seguro. Así que lo tomó y le sacó su envoltorio. Y se lo comenzó a comer, mientras caminaba hacia su cama y tomaba el control remoto para hacer algo de zapping.

Se detuvo en un canal de historia japonesa. ¿Quién vería la vida de un emperador a las nueve y tanto de la mañana? Se preguntó, con fastidio, pero la dejó puesta, al ver uno de los templos de Kioto, donde él había crecido.

Antiguamente, en año nuevo, él, Mimi y su hermano iban con yukatas a ese templo que estaban dando en la televisión y pedían sus deseos para el futuro año. Él siempre pedía dos cosas: "que sus padres dejaran de pelear" y "que Mimi, Yamato y él nunca se separaran". Pero parecía que ese dios del templo eran patrañas, pues ninguno de sus dos deseos se cumplió.

Siguió comiendo su chocolate y suspiró. Y Yamato aún no despertaba.

Mimi notó la campanita, que avisaba cuando alguien entraba a la tienda, sonaba. Miyako había llegado. Y, como si hubiera sabido que no había desayunado, llegó con dos cafés y un par de pastelitos para comer. Con una sonrisa, le pasó lo que le correspondía a su socia y se puso detrás del mostrador.

- ¿Preparada para la gran cita? – preguntó, la chica de gafas, a modo de saludo.

La castaña sólo tragó algo de saliva.

- ¿Tú crees que esto sea lo correcto, Miya? – le respondió con otra pregunta, pero no era para menos.

- Mimi, si tú quieres hacer esto, entonces no habrán dramas. Si algo saliera mal, al menos debes pensar que intentaste hablar con él y que si él no te quiso escuchar, ya no será tu problema. ¡Ahora come, que no quiero que te desmayes en este día!

Y así hizo la joven, mientras Miyako se encargaba de ordenar algunos ramos y algunos ositos de peluche.

Para cuando dieron las doce de la tarde, el estómago de Takeru gruñó sin consideración. Se había gastado toda la comida del frigo bar y su hermano no se dignaba a despertar. Si el mayor no despertaba, alguien tendría que hacerlo ¿no? Y con ese pensamiento, el rubio de ojos celestes junto agua en uno de los vasos que se encontraba como decoración y vació su contenido sobre la cara de un durmiente Yamato.

El mayor sintió el agua helada sobre su piel y despertó completamente asustado. Luego, miró al causante, su hermanito, quien le miraba sonriente al ver su labor finalizada.

- ¡Qué mierda crees que haces Takeru! – gritó Yamato, mientras se quitaba el agua que corría por sus mejillas.

- Te despierto. – respondió sonriente. – Te pedí un café a la recepción. Seguramente estará por llegar en algunos minutos. Yo me iré a almorzar a la cafetería del hotel. – le avisó, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. – Báñate, ¿quieres? El mundo te lo agradecería. – sugirió y salió corriendo de la suite. Pero, cuando abrió la puerta, se detuvo y le dijo. – Te estaré esperando en la cafetería, por si quieres comer algo. – Y se marchó.

El rubio de ojos azules no lo podía creer. ¡Quién se creía ese mocoso! Gritó mentalmente, mientras, muy a su pesar, tomaba las toallas limpias que habían dejado las mucamas el día anterior y se dirigía al baño.

Takeru cerró la puerta de la habitación y se apoyó en ella. Soltó el aire, pensando en la suerte que poseía. Y decidió caminar hasta el ascensor, pensando en que debía decirle a Yamato que Mimi iba a comer con él.

¿Y si hacía un cambio de planes y le pedía a su neechan que llegara para el almuerzo? No sería tan mala idea. Así que con una sonrisa, apretó el botón del piso al cual se dirigía, pensando en que una visita a la florería Tachikawa le haría bastante bien.

Mientras tanto, Miyako había comprado dos ramen instantáneos para ese día. Pero Mimi estaba tan nerviosa que se podía sentir un nudo en la garganta que no le ayudaba para nada. Y Michael no se había pasado por la florería en toda la mañana.

La joven de cabello morado soltó un suspiro. Ken tampoco se había aparecido ese día y ahora sí que quería ponerse a llorar. Seguramente el muy idiota debería estar con su _amada novia Kasumi_. Miyako gruñó y gruñó mientras trataba de aguantar sus lágrimas y juntaba algo de agua en el hervidor eléctrico y hacer sus ricos ramen.

En eso, llegó Takeru completamente agitado. Mimi preocupada, salió del mostrador para recibirlo.

- Hola Mimi. – le saludó el rubio, bastante feliz.

- Takeru… ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó la castaña, preocupada.

- Mmhh. – Takeru fingió como si pensaba algo. – Sep. Cambio de planes. Anda ahora a la cafetería.

- ¿Qué?

- Que vayas a la cafetería.

Miyako llegó en ese minuto con uno de los dos ramen preparado.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó, la de cabello morado.

- Eh… - Mimi titubeó en contestar.

- ¡Mimi anda! – le ordenó Takeru, mientras se ubicaba detrás de la castaña y comenzaba a darle empujoncitos hacia la salida.

- P-p-pero…

- ¡Sólo anda! – le gritó el chico y le tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta la cafetería del hotel.

Y la chica de gafas se quedó ahí con su ramen listo y otro, por terminar de hacer.

- ¿Y ahora, qué hago con esto? – soltó al aire su pregunta, mientras suspiraba.

Yamato, quien acababa de ducharse, tomó su toalla y comenzó a pasársela por todo el cuerpo para poder secarse bien. Los de servicio a la habitación habían entrado mientras él se estaba duchando y le habían dejado su café servido en alguna parte de la suite y luego se marcharon.

Se envolvió una toalla blanca a lo largo de la cintura y con otra toalla más pequeña comenzó a secarse sus cabellos dorados, mientras salía del cuarto de baño.

A pesar de todo lo que había bebido, no se sentía mal. Así que, tomó algo de ropa interior, unos jeans azules, una playera negra y un par de zapatillas, para poder vestirse y salir a comer. Se moría de hambre.

Observó que su taza de café estaba en el barandal donde se encontraba la famosa orquídea que había molido a patadas. Y maldijo cuando notó que había otra orquídea en otro florero igual al anterior.

- Malditos los del servicio a la habitación. – murmuró por lo bajo, mientras tomaba su taza de café y hacía como que la condenada flor no se encontraba en su habitación.

En realidad, los de servicio a la habitación no tenían la culpa. Y el rubio lo sabía bastante bien. Pero aún así, no podía dejar de maldecir.

Mimi contempló la cafetería del hotel con cierta fascinación. Realmente era hermosa, con grandes ventanales que hacían que la luz natural entrara al lugar, decorado con plantas, finos cuadros y una que otra lámpara de lágrimas. El que había diseñado el lugar, seguramente se habría ganado un premio.

Takeru, en cambio, no prestó mucha atención al lugar, a pesar de ser la primera vez que ponía un pie en el lugar. Él estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de decoraciones, especialmente porque su _hermanito lindo_ era un agente bancario rodeado de lujos.

El rubio sonrió, mientras sentaba a Mimi en la mesa que tenían reservada como hospedantes. La chica se veía linda, sin dudas. Con un fino vestido de día de color rosado viejo, junto a un chaleco negro y a un par de botas, hacían que se notaran todas sus curvas. Yamato debía ser un idiota-ciego si esta vez no se comportaba como correspondía.

El chico abrazó a su Mimi-neechan y se retiró del lugar, esperando que su hermano no se tardara mucho.

Uno de los meseros del lugar no tardó en dejarle la carta, mientras no paraba de halagarla. La chiquilla se veía hermosa, de eso no había duda. Cuando Mimi revisó los precios de la carta, rogó al Cielo porque Yamato se apareciera de un momento a otro.

Y como si Dios la hubiese escuchado, el rubio apareció por una de las puertas. Y su cara reflejaba de todo, pero lo que predominó fue la sorpresa.

El mesero captó que el rubio era el acompañante de la señorita y con algo de pena decidió retirarse para buscar otra carta. Lo único que esperaba era que el joven no hubiera percibido que estaba tratando de coquetear con su acompañante.

Yamato se acercó por instinto hasta la mesa donde Mimi se encontraba. Podía sentir cómo su boca se abría cada vez más ante la sorpresa de ver a la castaña en su mismo hotel. Cuando logró cerrar los labios, pensó en que su condenado hermano todavía no se rendía con esa estúpida idea de juntarlos.

- H-hola Yama… - saludó la castaña, algo nerviosa. Recién había captado que varias miradas masculinas se dirigían hacia ella como si fuese un trozo de carne fresco entre varios gatos hambrientos.

- H-hola… - respondió, el rubio. Luego, se golpeó mentalmente por verse tan perturbado.

Después de eso, no dijeron nada más. Hasta que el camarero que había atendido a la chica, llegaba con una nueva carta para el joven.

Yamato miró el listado como quien no quiere la cosa. O eso intentaba, porque, de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a su acompañante, quien se veía lo bastante nerviosa como para elegir algo. El rubio notó que el mesero se estaba acercando a la mesa, pensando en que el pedido estaba listo.

- ¿Ya tienes tu pedido listo? – preguntó, tratando de aguantarse todas sus ganas de gritarle.

- N-no. – respondió la castaña. Y es que no podía evitarlo, se sentía cohibida entre tanta mirada. Y a pesar de eso, ni siquiera había logrado obtener una de su acompañante.

- ¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó, con la esperanza de que así fuese para poder marcharse del lugar y pedir servicio a la habitación.

Mimi tardó en responder. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Pero, ella debía hablar con Yamato. Así que solamente asintió.

El rubio gruñó por lo bajo. Y el mesero se acercó.

- ¿Qué desean comer? – Y miró a Mimi. - ¿Señorita?

La castaña no sabía qué responder. Pero Yamato eligió algo para ella y él, además de pedir algunas bebidas y algunos bocadillos para picotear antes. El mesero apuntó todo en su libreta, muerto de vergüenza al ver a la pareja, pues él había intentado flirtear con ella antes de que el rubio apareciera.

La chica estaba impresionada. Yamato realmente era un hombre de mundo. Ella apenas conocía algunas cosas del listado que sabía que eran "comestibles". Quizás, si hubiera seguido su carrera de gastronomía en Estados Unidos, podría haber dejado impresionado al rubio… Pero era mejor no pensar en eso. Miró a su acompañante, quien estaba atento a otra cosa. El silencio que se había formado era digno de cortarlo con un picahielos.

El mesero llegó con el primer pedido, pero el chico todavía no se dignaba a hablar. ¿Es que no iba a decirle nada? Mimi estaba comenzando a desesperarse. ¿Y si le preguntaba por qué estaba tan enfadado con ella? ¿Le respondería? Yamato siempre había sido bastante terco cuando estaba enojado.

- Yama... – Le llamó, algo insegura.

Pero el rubio no dio señales de querer hablar con ella. Simplemente se echó un bocado a la boca y bebió un sorbo de vino. Y siguió comiendo.

La castaña no tenía idea de qué hacer. Si comenzar a parlotear como loca o simplemente callarse y comer. Optó por la primera opción y empezó a hablar sobre su negocio, de cómo había comenzado a surgir y todo eso. De vez en cuando, le echaba una mirada al rubio, pero este simplemente comía y ni siquiera la miraba.

¿Qué hacer? Esa era la gran pregunta para Mimi en estos minutos.

Pero Yamato no estaba tan tranquilo como se mostraba. Varios hombres habían estado tentados a mandar copas de vino para Mimi y él "amablemente" les había ordenado con la mirada que no lo hicieran, pues la chica estaba acompañada. Además, prefería estar más ocupado con los pretendientes de la castaña, que soportando su parloteo. No es que su conversación fuera incómoda, sino que su presencia era la incómoda. ¿Es que acaso no entendía que no quería verla nunca más en la vida? Mientras la chica hablaba y hablaba, él prefería cortar por lo sano y no decir palabra, hasta terminar de comer. Luego de eso, vería que hacía.

Mimi finalmente calló, cuando notó que Yamato ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Su comida se estaba enfriando, pero ella ya no tenía nada de hambre. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta que parecía escocer. Si seguía así, terminaría llorando. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho a Yamato para que la odiara tanto? La castaña tomó su copa y bebió un sorbo de vino, como si pudiera así pasar el nudo. Pero no funcionó.

Cuando el rubio finalmente terminó de comer, notó que la castaña con suerte había tocado su plato. Miró a la chica delante suyo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos. ¿Es que iba a llorar?

- Deberías comer algo. – sugirió, mientras apuntaba al plato. Pero no la miró.

Mimi asintió y comió algo de la carne que Yamato había pedido para ella. Realmente estaba muy buena y seguramente en otras circunstancias habría comido feliz de la vida. Pero hoy no. Hoy era distinto.

Yamato se golpeó mentalmente por haberle dicho algo a la castaña. Lo mejor era terminar el circo. Divisó al mesero y justo en ese minuto, Mimi dejó su tenedor, argumentando que no podía comer. Entonces, llamó al chico que los había atendido.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor? – preguntó, el camarero, aún muriéndose de los nervios.

- Sí, la cuenta, por favor.

- Enseguida la traigo.

Y el chico se marchó. Yamato miró por el asiento de Mimi y notó algo bastante peculiar. Minutos después, el camarero volvió con un papel blanco, el que indicaba la cuenta y se lo pasó al rubio.

El mesero pensó que el rubio era un maleducado por no esperar a que su acompañante terminara de comer para pedir la cuenta.

Yamato dejó el papelito blanco encima de la mesa, luego de haber apartado su plato. Mimi alcanzó a ver la cifra: todo lo que habían comido costó cuarenta mil yenes. La chica se dijo a sí misma que, a pesar de lo caro de la cifra, si ella hubiese tenido hambre, realmente habría valido la pena pagar un precio tan alto.

- ¿Cómo desea pagar? – preguntó el camarero. – Se puede cargar a la cuenta de la habitación en la que se está hospedando. – le sugirió el chico, con tono gentil.

- Sí, pero, la señorita presente quiere hacerse cargo de la cuenta.

- ¡Qué! – exclamó Mimi, asustada. ¿De dónde sacaría ella cuarenta mil yenes, si ganaba eso en un mes?

El mesero, de pronto, quiso golpear a Yamato. Pero si hacía eso, perdería su empleo.

- Pero, señor, de verdad se puede cargar a su cuenta… - repitió, entre dientes.

- Sí, pero la señorita ya se ofreció. ¿No es verdad, Mimi? – preguntó con toda la ironía del mundo. Luego, se levantó de su asiento y se fue tranquilamente.

Mimi no lo podía creer. Estaba ella ahí, sin nada de dinero, pues había olvidado su cartera y realmente no tenía idea de cómo pagar una cuenta tan cara. Miró al mesero, quien estaba tan o más estupefacto que ella.

- Señor, l-l-lo siento… p-p-pero y-yo no tengo esos cuarenta mil yenes. – dijo, al borde de las lágrimas. Yo, no traje mi bolso, pero si me permite ir a buscarlo…

- Señorita, no puedo hacer eso. – le cortó. – Si me ven que la dejé ir sin pagar, perderé mi empleo. No puedo dejarla salir hasta que no haya cancelado su cuenta.

La castaña simplemente quería morirse ahí mismo. ¿De dónde sacaría cuarenta mil yenes?

- Yo… veré si puedo cargársela a la cuenta del_ caballero_. – dijo el chico y salió corriendo hasta recepción.

Cuando el camarero llegó a recepción, preguntó por Yamato, como el huésped que había llegado recién con su hermano. Los de recepción tardaron un poco en recordarlo, pero finalmente lograron recuperar el número de la habitación. Así que el chico tomó el teléfono y marcó el número para comunicarse con la suite. Si el rubio se dignaba a cargar la cuenta a la habitación, a lo mejor, la castaña podría irse. Sino… lavar platos sería una de las cosas que tendría que hacer para pagar la cuenta.

En la suite de los hermanos Ishida y Takaishi, sonó el teléfono. Takeru, quien había pedido servicio a la habitación, se extrañó del llamado. Pero contestó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- Aló, buenas tardes. – Se oyó por el auricular. - ¿Con el señor… Ishida… Yamato? – preguntó el joven.

- No. Él no se encuentra. Habla con el hermano. – respondió Takeru, extrañado.

- Eh… ¿Usted se hospeda en el hotel con el señor Ishida? – preguntó el joven por el auricular.

- Sí. – respondió Takeru.

- Es que sabe… Acá hay una chica que su hermano invitó a comer y pues… su hermano no pagó la cuenta y la chica no tiene dinero como para pagar. ¿Usted podría cargar la cuenta a la habitación?

Takeru casi se quiso morir. **¡QUÉ YAMATO HABÍA HECHO QUÉ!**

- S-sí, claro. No hay problema. Y cárguese una propina, del veinte por ciento, por favor. – dijo el rubio, con rabia. Luego, ambos colgaron.

El rubio de ojos celestes se levantó de su cama y comenzó a buscar su maleta y sus cosas. Si Yamato iba a jugar sucio con su neechan, entonces se las iba a ver con él. Cuando comenzó a empacar, su hermano mayor, se dignó a abrir la puerta, tan tranquilo que Takeru no pudo evitar controlarse y lo golpeó en la cara.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, enano? – preguntó Yamato, mientras se sujetaba la mejilla herida por el puño de su hermano.

- Me pasa que ya no quiero volver a verte en la vida, idiota.

- ¿Qué?

- Dejaste a Mimi en la cafetería sin pagar, ¿verdad? Acaban de llamar de recepción. Tuve que autorizar a que cargaran la cuenta a la suite, porque ella no podría pagarlo. ¡En qué demonios estabas pensando, Yamato! – gritó, iracundo.

- ¡Qué hiciste qué! – gritó el mayor, también hartándose de la situación.

- Lo que oíste. Pagué lo que **tú** debías.

- ¡Acaso crees que soy un idiota! ¡ERAS TÚ ÉL QUE LA INVITÓ! ¡NO ME VENGAS CON QUE AHORA YO TENGO QUE PAGAR! ¡ERES TÚ QUIEN DEBE HACERLO! ¡ERES UN MANTENIDO, SIN MÍ NO SERÍAS NADIE!

- ¡PUES BIEN! ¡ME VOY! ¡ASÍ YA NO SERÉ UN MANTENIDO TUYO! – gritó y empujando a su hermano hacia un lado, tomó sus maletas y se fue.

Yamato, quien no lo podía creer, corrió hasta el frigo bar para ver si había algo fuerte para beber.

Takeru, en cambio, tomó el ascensor y bajó hasta el primer piso, rogando porque Mimi aún se encontrara en la cafetería. Pero cuando llegó hasta la cafetería, no había ni rastro de la castaña. El mesero que la había atendido se acercó hasta el rubio, pensando en que era Yamato, pero cuando estuvo cerca, se encontró con que era otro. Asumió que era el hermano del otro, así que le explicó lo sucedido. Takaishi escuchó con atención y preguntó por la chica que estaba acompañando a su hermano. El camarero le avisó que acababa de irse.

Así que el menor salió corriendo, no sin antes darle las gracias por sus servicios. Al pasar por recepción se despidió de algunos con la mano, mientras corría hacia la salida del hotel. Cuando llegó a la calle, salió disparado hacia la florería de Mimi. Cuando la divisó, abrió la puerta de la tienda y notó como Mimi lloraba en compañía de Michael y Miyako. En ese minuto simplemente gritó:

- Mimi, ¿puedes darme hospedaje por algún tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora.<strong>

**Err... ¡Por favor no me peguen! Yo sé que debí actualizar en... oops, en un mes y algo más atrás, pero es que realmente no me dio el tiempo! T_T Sin embargo, ahora soy LIBREE! Jejeje, estoy de vacaciones de verano =D Y tengo dos meses en los que podré escribir y leer fics a destajo! =D Yay!**

**La verdad es que esta actualización es la primera mitad de mi regalo para ustedes (mis lectores) para estas fiestas. La segunda mitad es la actualización de "El ex novio" que espero poder terminarla para el viernes. Ahora, con respecto a eso, este capítulo no estuvo, mmh, digamos, ad-hoc a la fiesta. De hecho, es bastante triste y yo por lo menos, terminé siendo un manojo de nervios cuando escribí las últimas escenas... Quizás tenga que escribir algo más navideño, mmhh...**

**Pero... ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Qué tal el capítulo? La verdad es que estuve tentada a agregar una advertencia que decía: "En este capítulo, Yamato es un hijo de su mamá" Pero luego me arrepentí. Esas cosas no tienen chiste... A propósito de advertencias, me gustaría agregar que en un futuro, este fic contendrá lemon. No tengo idea de cómo de la situación en que están Mimi y Yamato terminarán re-enamorándose y tendrán su escena lemon, pero de que habrá, habrá.**

**Ahora, me gustaría aclarar tres cosas. La primera: ¿Notaron la escena de infancia que Mimi y Takeru recuerdan? La verdad es que la dibujé en una de esas tardes en las que debí estar estudiando, pero que finalmente no hice nada y dibujé xD Me gustaría poder mostrársela, aunque no se esperen algo tan maravilloso, porque no estoy dotada para el dibujo. Si logro encontrar la escena entre medio de todos mis papeles, la escanearé y la subiré a mi lj, para quien quiera verla.**

**La segunda cosa: Sobre Yamato tocando fondo... Err... Quiero aclarar eso, porque cuando lo releí sonó muy a: "Yamato es alcohólico" y en ese sentido, estuve imaginando una escena donde Yama iba a los alcohólicos anónimos y... FUE HORRIBLE! Así que, no, no me quise referir a eso. En realidad, lo único que se puede agregar a todo esto es que durante diez años, Yama ha estado acumulando sentimientos negativos y por eso es tan troglodita, cabrón y todos esos adjetivos que podemos imaginarnos (y valen las groserías supongo). Así que el gran fondo de Yamato no será el alcohol ni drogas ni nada de eso.**

**La tercera cosa: Sobre la Mimi llorona. Pues, Mimi es tan no-Mimi en estos capítulos por dos razones y las dos salen expresadas en este capítulo: Una, Mimi no tiene dinero, por ende, no puede permitirse ser tan caprichosa o sino, no llegaría a fin de mes. Lo cual es terrible D: De hecho, en un principio del fic, Mimi iba a ser maestra, pero lo descarté por la gran cantidad de horas de trabajo y la misera paga (Dios, por qué yo no pensé en eso cuando decidí ser maestra D:). La segunda razón es que Mimi no tiene padres que la consientan. Pero de eso hablaré en capítulos posteriores. Ahora, de que Mimi parará de llorar, lo hará. Y ya tengo una buena idea de cómo hacerlo.**

**Me gustaría agradecer los hermosos reviews que me han llegado! Muchas gracias a los chicos que se tomaron la molestia de escribir! También quiero agradecer el que hayan agregado este fic a favoritos y a alertas! Muchas gracias! Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEÍDO EL FIC! Aunque no hayan dejado review! Mis más sinceros agradecimientos.**

**Si no nos vemos el viernes, les deseo una hermosa y feliz navidad junto a sus seres queridos! Que El viejito pascuero/Papá Noel/Santa Claus les traiga el regalo que hayan pedido! ^^ Y que tengan un alegre y feliz fin de año! Ojalá sus deseos para el próximo año se cumplan y sea un buen año para todos! Nos estamos viendo! MUCHOS BESITOS!**


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Dissclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y de la Toei Animation. Yo no escribo esto con fines de lucro (aunque sería chori hacerlo *-* ¡A lo mejor me vuelvo millonaria! ... Bueno, es lindo soñar xD). ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tú me encontraste.<strong>

_Capítulo Tres._

- Mimi, ¿puedes darme hospedaje por algún tiempo? – gritó Takeru y luego tomó una bocanada grande de aire por haber corrido casi una cuadra sin parar hasta llegar a la florería.

- ¡Es que estás loco! – le gritó Michael, como si la pregunta estuviera dirigida a él.

Miyako soltó un suspiro y Mimi ahogó un sollozo. El rubio menor decidió entrar a la tienda, como si no hubiera escuchado el grito que le dedicó el estadounidense.

- ¿Acaso crees que estamos para tu jueguito aquí? – preguntó el rubio mayor, enfadado. – Pues te aviso desde ya que no. No eres bienvenido aquí después de lo que **TU **hermano le hizo a Mimi. ¡Eso no se le hace a una mujer! Y me importa un soberano pepino si alegas con que estamos en una sociedad machista, porque lo que le hizo tu hermano a Mimi es muy grave y… - Michael se enfrascó en un largo discurso sobre los derechos de las mujeres, mientras el menor pasaba de largo y se ubicaba junto a su amiga joven castaña.

- Hola neechan. Hola amiga de neechan. – saludó Takeru con su mejor sonrisa.

Ambas chicas le devolvieron el gesto. La joven castaña había dejado de llorar al ver a su amigo llegar por la puerta. Realmente necesitaba su apoyo, especialmente después de lo mal que se había comportado Yama con ella.

- ¿Estás bien, neechan? – preguntó Takeru, estando frente a Mimi.

- Creo que ya sí… - Le respondió con gusto. - ¿Por qué viniste con una maleta?

- ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Me fui del hotel!

Mimi abrió la boca de incredulidad. ¿Qué Takeru había hecho que…?

Miyako, en cambio, lo felicitó y aprovechó de presentarse. Pues, si Mimi le daba hospedaje a Takeru, entonces vería al rubio más tiempo del que había pensado.

Michael entonces se dio la vuelta, enfadado. ¿Quién se creía ese maldito rubio?

- ¡Escúchame bien, rubio de…!

- ¡No! – le interrumpió Takeru. – ¡Escúchame bien tú a mí! Mi hermano fue el que le hizo todas esas cosas a Mimi. Y, aunque eso significó dejarlo solo en Japón, me importa un bledo, con tal de que **MI **amiga esté bien. – Y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la joven castaña, en clara señal de que le estaba dando su apoyo. - ¡Así que deja de quejarte, que mi hermano no estará por aquí por un buen tiempo!

El estadounidense quedó de una pieza. Ese chico sí que era… extraño. Pero confiable, porque no cualquiera dejaría a su hermano de lado por apoyar a una chica de la que quizás ni se tenía recuerdo.

Así que se acercó hasta el menor y le extendió la mano. Takeru, notando el gesto, algo inseguro aceptó y le estrechó la mano a Michael, quien sonrió.

- No siempre se tiene el gusto de conocer a gente tan valiosa como tú. – le explicó el peluquero, seriamente.

Takeru sonrió y con algo parecido a la alegría, le estrechó fuertemente la mano, devolviendo el gesto.

- Me llamo Takeru.

- Y yo Michael. Un gusto.

Mimi no podía estar más encantada. Es decir, esos dos no habían tenido un buen comienzo. Pero ahora, sus dos amigos se podrían llevar mejor.

Miyako se acercó a la joven castaña y le puso una mano en un hombro.

- ¿Estás bien, Mimi? – le preguntó.

- Ya estoy mejor, Miya. – respondió la joven castaña, con tranquilidad. Y ambas sonrieron.

Los dos rubios se dirigieron a las chicas que los estaban acompañando y Takeru volvió a preguntar si su _neechan_ podía darle alojamiento, a lo que ella respondió que sí. Que le daría un espacito en su departamento, con tal de hacerle compañía.

Así que decidieron ponerse a trabajar. El estadounidense volvió a su peluquería y los chicos se quedaron en la florería con el fin de seguir vendiendo los hermosos arreglos que Mimi preparaba.

Pero, apenas dieron las seis de la tarde, Miyako y Takeru comenzaron a rogarle a la joven castaña para que cerrara más temprano. A decir verdad, Mimi también estaba cansada y quería irse a su casa, después de todo lo que había vivido, tenía que pensar en qué iba a hacer con un Takeru que se le había aparecido de la nada. Así que, a regañadientes, terminó por aceptar el cerrar temprano su negocio.

Así, ya al atardecer, Miyako se despedía de ambos amigos y partió a su casa. Takeru bajó la cortina del negocio de la joven castaña y luego se volteó para verla.

Su amiga había cambiado. Exteriormente, claro. Porque seguía siendo la misma chica confianzuda y despistada que hace trece años, desde la última vez que la vio. Recordó que también se habían despedido en un atardecer, mientras su mamá lo tironeaba de un brazo para no perder el vuelo a Francia. Takaishi sacudió la cabeza como tratando de olvidar esos malos momentos. Lo importante ahora es que tenía a Mimi al frente suyo y que eso significaba que podrían ponerse al día, después de tanto tiempo sin haberse visto.

Mimi, por su lado, revisó si tenía el dinero de la caja registradora consigo y luego se miró a Takeru.

- ¿Vamos a casa? – preguntó, cansada.

- Buenu. – le respondió el menor, alegremente. Luego, tomó su maleta y siguió a su amiga.

Ambos caminaron hasta el metro de Tokio. Takeru había escuchado algunas cosas sobre él y estaba emocionado de poder tomarlo. Seguramente si se hubiera quedado con su hermano, el muy idiota habría querido quedarse en su habitación y no recorrer la ciudad. Pero eso ya no importaba. Ahora él estaba con Mimi y lo más probable sería que con ella conocería muchas partes importantes de la ciudad.

Cuando entregaron su pasaje y se dirigieron al andén. El rubio no dejó de notar la gran cantidad de gente que estaba a esas horas por el metro. Y también se sorprendió al ver a los guardias con guantes blancos empujando a la gente para que pudieran entrar en los vagones del metro.

Mimi, en cambio, sonreía al ver a su amigo como el niño pequeño que estaba a su cuidado hace trece años atrás. Sin embargo, trato de no distraerse mucho y no pasarse de largo en la estación. Aunque no lo podía evitar, Takeru parecía una mezcla entre un clásico turista y un niño pequeño que apenas y conocía el mundo.

Finalmente bajaron del vagón del metro y finalmente salieron del andén. Y el rubio no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Estaban en un barrio residencial de Tokio y como tal, era mucho más calmado que el centro de la misma ciudad. Los faroles de las calles ya estaban encendidos, pues ya había anochecido y por las arboledas corría algo de viento, pues aún se encontraban en pleno invierno.

Mimi tembló de frío y sujetó su bolso. Recordó que debía hacer algo para cenar. Generalmente ella hacía algo durante los domingos y lo congelaba en porciones para sobrevivir a la semana sin cocinar en un par de días. Pero, con todo el ajetreo del día de ayer, olvidó dejar descongelando la comida y debía ofrecerle algo de comer a Takeru, quien seguramente estaba más que acostumbrado a su servicio a la habitación. Lo más probable es que lo estaría echando de menos.

- Takeru. ¿Por qué te fuiste del hotel? – preguntó la joven castaña, mientras divisaba el pequeño supermercado en el cual hacía sus compras mensuales.

- Ya te lo dije. Mi hermano demostró toda su estupidez al dejarte en la cafetería sin pagar la cuenta. No pienso compartir habitación con un imbécil como ese. Aunque ese imbécil sea mi único hermano. – respondió seriamente el rubio.

- Sí, pero… - titubeó un segundo. – Estabas mucho mejor con él. – Takeru le dirigió una mirada muy dura. – No me malinterpretes. No es que no quiera estar contigo. Pero… ¿por qué te fuiste conmigo? ¿por qué no te fuiste a otro hotel? – preguntó, la joven castaña.

- No se me dio la gana.

La chica no supo que decirle. Ya habían llegado al supermercado y Takeru aprovechó para buscar un carrito y preguntar en custodia para que vigilaran su maleta. La joven castaña lo siguió, aún metida en su conversación anterior.

No es que la compañía de Takeru le molestara. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía visitas en su apartamento, pues pasaba gran parte del día en su negocio y el único día libre de la semana lo aprovechaba más en dormir que en hacer vida social. Aparte que no tenía tantos amigos como para invitarlos a su casa.

De hecho, esa fue una de las grandes razones para aceptar que Takeru se quedara en su departamento: se sentía sola. Sólo quería darle las buenas noches a alguien y luego dormirse. Y ese alguien sería Takeru, desde hoy hasta que dure su estadía en Japón.

Pero, lo que la complicaba, era el mismo hecho de que como ahora, Takeru, estaba con ella. Yamato estaría solo. Y seguramente él tampoco tenía a alguien para desearle las "buenas noches".

Soltó un suspiro, mientras su vista se posaba en el menor, quien tomaba una lechuga y le echaba un vistazo, para luego colocarla dentro del carrito de compras.

- No te preocupes. – le dijo Takeru, consciente de que su amiga lo había estado observando. – Apenas mi hermano te pida perdón, me devolveré al hotel.- Y siguió revisando vegetales para realizar su compra.

Mimi, entonces, se regañó mentalmente y decidió disfrutar la compañía de su "hermanito menor". Después de todo, no lo veía desde hacía trece años atrás.

Así que se unió al rubio y siguieron buscando algo delicioso para la cena. Luego se dirigieron a la caja y cancelaron su pedido, para después marcharse del local.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Mimi, Takeru no pudo evitar hacer las comparaciones. Su habitación del hotel realmente era amplia y la casa de su amiga era casi del mismo tamaño. Lo que significaba que realmente sus cosas estaban amontonadas dentro del diminuto espacio que tenía.

Mimi se encontraba en la cocina y le explicó que el lugar era el departamento de soltera de su mamá. Ese lugar había sido una de las pocas cosas que logró salvar del testamento de sus padres. Aunque si le preguntaban, Mimi lo contaba de otra forma.

El rubio dejó su maleta en la salita de estar, junto a dos sillones que ocupaban casi todo el espacio, además de un mueble sobre el cual estaba un televisor. Takeru se preguntó si no sería mejor que Mimi tuviera un _kotatsu_, para poder ahorrar algo de espacio. Decidió decírselo después, ya que prefería ver si podía ayudarla en algo con la cena.

Al llegar a la cocina, luego de pasar por el comedor, notó un agradable aroma a carne salteada, así que echó un vistazo a lo que su _neechan_ cocinaba. ¡Realmente se veía delicioso!

- Takeru, puedes echarle un vistazo a la arrocera. – pidió la joven castaña, mientras revolvía la carne que estaba salteando con unos palillos. – Si el arroz está listo, se le prende una lucecita verde.

El rubio dirigió su vista a la arrocera blanca, que estaba a un costado del horno microondas. La dichosa lucecita verde estaba encendida.

- Mimi-neechan, está listo el arroz. – le avisó. - ¿Quieres que ponga los cubiertos?

- Por favor.

La joven castaña le indicó donde se encontraban los cubiertos y el mantel para la mesa. Mientras ella seguía revolviendo la carne hasta lograr el punto deseado, para así apagar la cocina y servir todo.

Una vez sentados a la mesa, dieron gracias por la comida y se dispusieron a probar bocado.

- ¡Está delicioso! – exclamó, el rubio, todo contento al probar bocado.

- Gracias. – respondió Mimi, luego de soltar una carcajada. – Pero no es para tanto.

- ¡Neechan! – le regañó el chico, mientras terminaba de echarse otro bocado. – Eso no es cierto. ¡Cocinas de maravilla! Pensé que no ibas a aprender a cocinar…

- La verdad es que estuve estudiando un semestre de gastronomía en Estados Unidos. Pero lo dejé… - dijo la chica, adoptando un semblante algo triste.

- Oh… - dijo Takeru, suponiendo de que iba la cosa. - ¡Es verdad! Ayer me dijiste que estuviste en Estados Unidos, ¿no es así? – La joven asintió, dándole la razón. - ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Yama?

Mimi trató de hacer memoria. Luego de unos minutos, respondió.

- Mi tía no me dio tiempo de despedirme de nadie. Sólo me mandó a hacer las maletas y luego nos fuimos al aeropuerto.

- Ya veo… - respondió, distraídamente, el chico.

- A lo mejor Yama está enfadado porque no me pude despedir de él. – Comenzó a hablar, la chica, pero parecía hablar más para sí misma que para su invitado. - ¿Tú qué crees, Takeru?

El joven pasó saliva. Ese sí que era un tema delicado.

- Mimi-neechan, seré sincero contigo. – La chica delante suyo lo miró expectante. – Yamato está enfadado contigo por otra cosa. – le explicó. – Pero… no te lo voy a decir. Realmente quiero que sea él quien te lo diga. – Mimi bajó su mirada al plato. – Yo… sé que mi hermano es un idiota. Lo sabía de antes de… - hizo una pausa, sin saber cómo nombrar lo que ocurrió ese día. - Lo de hoy día. Pero, es mi hermano y yo sé que te ama. Mimi, tú no sabes todo lo que pasamos en Francia, todo lo que él pasó ahí. Todos dicen que es su culpa, pero es mi hermano y de verdad… no tengo idea de por qué, pero siento que no lo puedo dejar solo... Es mi hermano y yo sé que… cuando él esté listo para… - Iba a decir "perdonarte", pero lo pensó mejor. Después de todo, él confiaba en que todo este asunto era una equivocación. – Cuando él esté listo, va a querer aclarar las cosas contigo.

Mimi no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas al escuchar todo eso. Todas sus dudas volvieron a su mente al oír al rubio. No pudo evitar pensar en Yamato. En el Yamato de hace diez años y en el de ahora. De cómo había cambiado tanto. Y de porqué era ella la que lo había herido, sin saber realmente qué fue lo que hizo. ¿Qué podía hacer ella para que el Yamato de ahora fuera como su Yama de hace diez años?

A Takeru se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Siempre las cosas del pasado lo ponían mal. Especialmente las referidas a las de su hermano y su familia. El joven miró a su amiga, quien aún mantenía sus palillos entre sus manos, pero se veía que no tenía ninguna intención de comer. El rubio soltó un suspiro.

La comida está deliciosa. Y las cosas deliciosas no pueden desperdiciarse por cosas tristes. – dijo el joven y aprovechó de comer. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír e imitarlo.

Luego de terminar de comer, la joven levantó los platos y los lavó. El rubio se dedicó a ver algo de televisión, sin saber qué más hacer. Ahora que estaba con su _neechan_, tenía que aclarar muchas cosas que le correspondían a Yamato. Soltó un suspiro. Sólo esperaba que su _neechan_ le tuviera la suficiente paciencia a su hermano para dejarle explicar todo lo que debía explicar.

Mimi, por su lado, pensaba en algo parecido mientras enjabonaba uno de los pocillos para el arroz. No podía evitarlo, Yamato había sido su primer amor. Y, a pesar de que había tenido algunos novios en el pasado, siempre llegaba al punto de las comparaciones, donde siempre ganaba el rubio.

Si ella se enamorara de otra persona… ¿Podría ese nuevo amor ganarle al que tiene guardado en su corazón por Yama?

Ya cuando terminó de lavar los trastes, los secó y los guardó. Y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde estaba su amigo rubio completamente tirado en el sillón, mientras veía el noticiero de la noche. Su amigo hacía zapping, como si estuviera aburrido.

- Takeru… - le llamó, la joven.

- Dime, neechan. – respondió él, aún acostado sobre el sillón.

- ¿Por qué te peleaste con tu hermano? – Prefirió ser directa. Después de todo, Takeru debería volver a hablar con Yamato.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- No es eso. – dijo, mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Pero ustedes son hermanos. Deberían hablar.

- Mi hermano me dijo que era un mantenido de él. – dijo, escupiendo cada palabra. – Si es así como piensa de mí, entonces prefiero no estar viviendo con él.

Mimi no lo podía creer. ¿Qué Yamato había hecho qué…?

- Pero… ¿cómo? – preguntó la chica, casi incrédula.

- Supongo que a mi hermano no le gustó que recargara la cuenta del almuerzo a la habitación.

- Ósea… que yo… todavía le debo esos cuarenta mil yenes.

- ¡Qué! ¡No! – se apresuró a responder, el rubio, mientras se levantaba del sofá y miraba a la chica. – Se los pagaré yo, no te preocupes de eso.

- Pero Takeru, ¡es mucho dinero! Yo gano eso en un mes en mi florería. A menos que me toque alguna festividad importante como San Valentín o algo así, pero, ¡igual! – insistió la joven. - ¡Yo le pagaré!

- ¿Es que estás loca? Al menos déjame ayudarte. No puedo estar como vago aquí todos los días mientras tú decides ir a pagarle algo que mi hermano debió haber pagado desde un principio.

- Pero… - quiso replicar la chica.

- Mimi, no quiero enfadarme contigo también por una estupidez. – se sinceró. - ¿Te parece si tú pagas el treinta por ciento y yo el resto? Después de todo, yo lo recargué. Yo le debo el dinero. No tú.

- Pero… Yo tengo algunos ahorros. Podríamos partir de ahí y seguir poniendo dinero.

- Y ¿para qué estabas ahorrando? – preguntó el rubio, ya cansado del tema.

- Para comprarme una casa en Kioto… - respondió dudosa.

- ¿No ves? ¿Por qué no solo partimos de cero y comenzamos a ahorrar los dos juntos? Es mejor. Y fin de la discusión. – dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en el sillón y seguir haciendo zapping.

Mimi estuvo tentada a reírse. Ese chico sí que era testarudo. Pero era bastante bueno y se lo agradecía. Aunque ella no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácil y le pagaría esos cuarenta mil yenes a Yamato aunque se demorara mil años en ahorrarlos.

Le avisó al joven que se iría a bañar, mientras éste seguía viendo la televisión.

Ella aprovechó de darse una ducha rápida, ponerse su pijama y finalmente avisarle al rubio que prepararía su cama mientras él podía bañarse.

Así que el rubio se bañó, ella armó su cama y cuando Takeru apareció con su pijama listo, se acostaron cada uno en su cama y Mimi apagó las luces.

- Buenas noches, Takeru. – dijo la chica, mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Buenas noches, Mimi-neechan. – respondió el rubio y se durmió.

O al menos eso intentaba hacer.

Takeru soltó un suspiro. El futón que le había pasado Mimi era cómodo, pero no tanto como su cama del hotel cinco estrellas donde se hospedaba con Yamato. A su lado, la joven castaña dormía en su propia cama.

Estaba aburrido y no tenía televisión en la habitación. Bueno, no podía quejarse. Después de todo, era mucho mejor estar con su _neechan_ a estar solo. Su _neechan_ era muy buena al ofrecerle un futón y un techo, además de compartir su comida con él. Seguramente, ahora ella tendría que trabajar más arduamente para poder mantener su estilo de vida. Quizás, lo más prudente sería que él comenzara a buscar trabajo. Después de todo, no tenía problemas con la visa, pues era ciudadano japonés, así que podría conseguirse algo por ahí, mientras se dedicaba a su futura novela…

Su novela… Antes de llegar a Japón, tenía una idea tan buena. Iba a ser de misterio y algunos detalles sobrenaturales. Pero, con todo este embrollo de su hermano y Mimi, se lo pensó mejor. ¿Y si se dedicaba a hacer novelas rosas? Realmente quería escribir la historia de sus dos hermanos. Quizás lo mejor sería preguntarle a Mimi por la mañana, seguramente ella no se negaría. Total, tenía bastante tiempo, pues aparte de colocarse a escribir, debía conseguir un editor, una editorial, una imprenta… Y con ese pensamiento, terminó quedándose dormido.

Mimi, por su lado, tampoco podía dormir. El enterarse que le debía cuarenta mil yenes a Yamato la hacía sentir culpable. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho al rubio como para que la odiara tanto y más encima deberle dinero? ¿Qué pudo haberle hecho si lo amaba tanto? Y para su total desgracia, Takeru sabía qué le había hecho, pero el muy traidor no le quería decir.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Ir y pedirle perdón a Yamato e intentar arreglar las cosas con él? ¿O sólo ir y entregarle su dinero y tratar de olvidarlo?

Realmente la joven castaña no tenía idea de qué hacer. ¿Era mejor rendirse y resignarse a que Yamato no la amaría? Pero Takeru le había asegurado que la amaba… Pero… Cuando amas a una persona, ¿no deberías evitar hacerle daño?

O tal vez era ella la que no amaba lo suficiente a Yamato…

Eso explicaría el daño que le hizo…

Pero… ¿qué demonios le había hecho?

Sólo sabía que, desde ahora, cada vez que veía a Yamato, se sentía enormemente culpable, sin saber porqué realmente.

La próxima vez que viera a Yamato, ¿Qué le diría?

Y, tratando se responder a esa pregunta, finalmente se terminó quedando dormida.

En la habitación del hotel donde Yamato se hospedaban, las cosas parecían no haber cambiado. El rubio no encontró nada para beber y no se encontraba de ánimos como para salir a comprar.

Así que se quedó acostado en su cama, pensando en lo que había vivido ese día. Mimi había estado con él, luego de diez largos años. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡En qué se supone que estaba pensando!

Quiso gritar, golpear todo lo que se le presentara enfrente y mirarla de nuevo.

¿Por qué Mimi Tachikawa podía ser tan adictiva para él sin siquiera proponérselo?

Aún podía sentir el aroma de su perfume, la mirada de los libidinosos comiéndosela con la mirada y los malditos celos que le vinieron con esa situación. ¡Dios! ¿Es qué acaso estaba loco?

Prefirió levantarse de su cama y mirar por la ventana la hermosa noche de Tokio. En el mismo balcón, estaba otro florero con otra orquídea. Su vista se posó en la hermosa flor blanca, su única compañera en esa noche.

Tomó la flor con sus dedos y la observó. Una vez había leído que las flores tenían significados. Y el de la orquídea era el de "belleza suprema". Extrañamente, siempre las había asociado a Mimi, porque no había conocido a ninguna mujer que pudiera comparársele.

¡Y sabía Dios que había intentado buscar a una mujer que lograra ayudarlo a olvidarla!

Habían pasado diez malditos años donde cada mujer con la que lograba algo, terminaba siendo comparada con Mimi. Es que algo tenía esa joven castaña… Algo que, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de olvidarla…

Dejó la famosa orquídea en el florero. Lo mejor era dormirse y olvidarse de Mimi. Podría pagar por eso, estaba seguro. Se acostó en su cama y miró al techo, tratando de olvidar todo lo que había vivido. Quería recordar su infancia, donde Mimi era su mejor amiga, donde podía confiar en ella, donde la protegía de todo y todos. Y siguió recordando momentos felices hasta que finalmente comenzó a dormitar. Hasta que pudo escuchar perfectamente la voz de esa maldita mujer.

"_¿De verdad crees que me fijaría en alguien como tú?"_

Yamato cerró fuertemente sus ojos tratando de no revivir nada de su pasado que lo atormentara. Y finalmente, terminó por quedarse dormido.

Los rayos cálidos del sol se colaron por la ventana y despertaron a Mimi, quien, refunfuñando un poco, decidió levantar la cabeza ante la luz del sol que le impedían seguir durmiendo. Apenas sus ojos se acostumbraron a la vista, se incorporó completamente de la cama y revisar su reloj. ¿Acaso se había despertado más temprano? Bien podría pasar, pues en esta época del año en Tokio amanecía a las cinco y cincuenta minutos de la mañana tranquilamente. Extendió el brazo para tomar su reloj despertador. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana. Era temprano todavía…

Esperen… ¿Qué hora era?

- ¡Son las nueve y media de la mañana! – gritó la joven, mientras se destapaba y se levantaba de la cama, olvidándose por completo que su "hermanito" estaba durmiendo en un futón.

Por lo que le pisó la mano y ella cayó encima de Takeru, dándose un buen costalazo.

- ¡Qué demonios! – gritó Takeru, refunfuñando. Estaba soñando una buena historia para su novela y a un grandísimo idiota se le ocurrió despertarlo. Abrió bien sus ojos celestes y se encontró a su _neechan_ encima suyo, sujetándose la barriga, pues se había golpeado ahí. – ¿Mimi-neechan?

- Buenos días Takeru. – le dijo Mimi, mientras se acariciaba el estómago. Seguramente se la golpeó con una pierna del chico.

- ¿Estás bien?

Mimi iba a responder que sí, pero recordó porqué había salido corriendo a quién sabe dónde.

- ¡Estoy atrasada! – gritó y se incorporó como pudo, para salir corriendo y buscar algo de ropa para vestirse y dirigirse rápidamente a su tienda.

El rubio se quedó mirando a su amiga, quien corría de un lado a otro, buscando todo lo que iba a ponerse.

- Neechan. – le llamó y Mimi se detuvo. – Es temprano. Son las nueve y media apenas.

- ¿Nueve y media apenas? ¡Yo me levanto a las seis de la mañana! ¡Y la alarma no sonó! – se quejó, mientras seguía buscando ropa.

- ¡Ups!… Eso fue culpa mía… - dijo Takeru, mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿QUÉ? – gritó Mimi, saliéndose de sus casillas.

- Es que… era muy temprano y tenía sueño. – El rubio comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, mientras comenzaba a levantarse de futón para salir corriendo, porque la cara de su _neechan_ decía que iba a matarlo.

- ¡TAKERU TAKAISHI! – se pudo oír el grito de furia de la chica, mientras perseguían al rubio por todo su pequeño apartamento.

Miyako soltó un suspiro. Su amigo Iori la miraba serio, pues había estado esperando a Mimi desde las ocho de la mañana y la joven castaña aún no aparecía. La chica de cabellos morados tuvo que abrir el negocio y permitirle a Iori que entrara los grandes paquetes de flores.

Cuando el chico de cabello castaño terminó, miró a su amiga de infancia.

- La señorita Mimi se está tardando mucho. – señaló, preocupado. Llevaban tres años trabajando juntos y era la primera vez que la joven castaña lo dejaba plantado de esa forma.

- Sí, supongo que sí. – dijo Miyako, sirviendo algo de té para su amigo. A penas sirvió las tazas le extendió una a Iori, quien se apresuró a tomar la taza. – Cuidado, están calientes. – advirtió. – Ayer se fue con un amigo de infancia. A lo mejor hablaron hasta tarde y por eso es que está demorada. – dijo, mientras sorbía algo de té verde.

- Sí, pero… Pudo haber avisado… - dijo el chico, seriamente.

Miyako miró a su amigo. Ella lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que estaba algo molesto. A Iori nunca le gustó la impuntualidad. De hecho, cuando eran más jóvenes, siempre la regañaba por llegar tarde, a pesar de que él fuera menor que ella por tres años.

La chica sorbió otro poco de té. Mientras su amigo la miraba serio.

- Ya debo irme. – le avisó el joven. Aún tenía que hacer entregas por todo Tokio.

- Si Mimi no aparece, te llamaré. – le avisó, mientras el chico dejaba su taza de té a medio tomar para poder lavarla en el cuarto de atrás.

Iori se marchó, dejando a la chica de gafas sola. En eso, la joven sintió que había sonado una campanita. Era el primer cliente de la mañana. Y lo único que ella pedía era que Mimi llegara pronto.

Unos golpes sonaron contra la puerta y Yamato abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, completamente asustado. Algo intranquilo, abrió la puerta de la habitación. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, pero no tenía otra opción. Eran de servicio a la habitación y venían a asear la suite. En su mente se preguntó si era necesario que vinieran a limpiar.

Las señoras del servicio se excusaron al descubrir que aún había un huésped en la suite. "Interrumpir los descansos de los clientes" era una regla muy importante y si su supervisor se enteraba de que acababan de despertar al rubio por ir a limpiar, se meterían en graves problemas. Así que le pidieron disculpas y decidieron ir a otra habitación.

Pero Yamato prefirió ignorar el incidente e irse a pasear a alguna parte. No había venido a Tokio a dormir, eso era seguro y prefería hacer cualquier cosa antes de seguir pensando en Mimi y en muchas otras cosas que no quería ni evocar.

Así que se encerró en el baño, para alistarse.

Mimi corría por las calles de Tokio como una loca, mientras su rubio amigo le trataba de alcanzar el paso. Dentro de unos minutos más llegarían a la florería y Takeru había decidido ir a buscar trabajo por el sector, así que terminó por acompañarla.

Miyako, en cambio, miraba la hora en el reloj, mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre el mesón de forma impaciente. Ya había vendido un par de ramos a algunas personas que pasaron a la florería, pero ahora no había clientes. Y estar en un negocio, completamente sola, era demasiado aburrido. Soltó un suspiro, mientras buscaba alguna revista para hojear. Si Mimi no aparecía en quince minutos más, iba a llamarla a su casa.

La joven divisó su negocio mientras seguía corriendo, así que aceleró el paso, ante la vista de un incrédulo Takeru que no sabía cómo alcanzar a su amiga.

Finalmente, la chica se detuvo y jadeante entró a la florería. Seguida de un exhausto Takeru que ya sentía que esa corrida le había revuelto todo el desayuno.

- Buenas noches dormilones. – les saludó la chica de cabello morado, mientras se aguantaba la risa.

- Hola… Miya… - respondió la joven castaña, aún jadeante, mientras daba algunos torpes pasos dentro de su negocio para buscar algo de agua.

- Hola… Miyako-san… - le respondió también Takeru, algo mareado.

- ¿Desayunaron? – preguntó Miyako, aún divertida.

- No me lo recuerdes… - pidió Takeru, mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas y tomaba algo más de aire.

Miyako no pudo evitar reírse. Mientras la joven castaña iba a la parte de atrás de la tienda y servía algunos vasos con agua. Luego llevó los vasos y le ofreció uno a Takeru, quien se sirvió el contenido en un momento.

- ¿Qué les pasó chicos? – preguntó Miyako.

- Takeru… - Y Mimi miró al rubio con algo parecido al enojo. – Apagó mi alarma del despertador y… me quedé dormida… - dijo, ya algo apenada.

- Lo siento… ¡Pero tenía sueño! – reclamó el aludido, entre avergonzado y enojado. – Aparte que acabo de salir de la universidad y no pensaba levantarme temprano por algún tiempo…

La chica de anteojos no pudo evitar reírse. ¡Dios, ojalá Takeru las acompañara más seguido! Pensó, divertida, mientras soltaba otra carcajada, mientras su amiga parecía enfadarse más y más.

- Vamos Mimi, te hacía falta un descanso… - le respondió Miyako, cuando notó que Mimi estaba por abalanzarse sobre el pobre Takeru, luego de haber replicado.

Ese comentario no pasó desapercibido por el rubio. No pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué clase de persona era su _neechan_? Después de todo, hacía trece años que no la veía y… el tiempo siempre cambia a las personas. ¿Acaso Mimi era una fanática del trabajo como su hermano?

- Iori-kun llegó en la mañana y nos entregó las flores de costumbre. Y se quedó por un rato a beber el té. Luego se marchó y llegaron algunos clientes. – Escuchó que Miyako le hacía un recuento de su mañana a Mimi, mientras esta ya estaba con algunas flores tratando de hacer ramos.

No cabía duda alguna. Su Mimi-_neechan_ era una trabajólica… Hizo una mueca y buscó donde poder sentarse. Pero en eso recordó que debía buscar trabajo…

- ¿Saben de alguien que necesite contratar a una persona? – preguntó el rubio, curioso, mientras veía a las dos jóvenes que hacían sus quehaceres matutinos.

Miyako se llevó la mano al mentón y trató de recordar. De inmediato se le vino la cabeza la cara de Daisuke. No tenía idea de si quería contratar a alguien más, pero trabajaba en un restaurante y siempre en los restaurantes se necesitaban manos.

- Mmhh.… Hay un restaurante a la esquina, ¿por qué no pruebas preguntando ahí? – le sugirió la chica de anteojos.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y trató de mirar para ver el restaurante. Pero desde su posición no se lograba distinguir muy bien.

- Si quieres, yo te llevo. – se ofreció Mimi, ya olvidando el asunto de que Takeru le apagó la alarma del despertador. – Pero si Daisuke te contrata, entonces tendrás que levantarte temprano. – dijo, burlándose del rubio.

Pero Takeru sólo ignoró el comentario y salió de la florería con paso firme, mientras la joven castaña se apresuraba a darle paso, pues el rubio iba caminando en la dirección equivocada. Mientras, adentro de la florería, Miyako reía y reía sin parar. Al parecer, el rubio las acompañaría durante un buen tiempo.

Mimi tomó la mano de Takeru y lo llevó al restaurante de Daisuke, quien a esa hora de la mañana, estaba barriendo su local con energía y entusiasmo. Ya había ordenado qué hacer de menú al chef y nada podía arruinar su mañana.

En eso, divisó a su amiga castaña quien entraba con un chico de la mano. Lo cual era bastante curioso para él, quien dejó de barrer y se acercó a Mimi.

- ¡Hola Daisuke! – le saludó la chica, entusiastamente.

El aludido se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que su amiga lo había saludado con tanto ánimo.

- Mimi, aún no es tiempo para el almuerzo… - dijo, algo inseguro, Daisuke.

- ¡Tonto! ¡No vengo por el almuerzo! Mira… - Y tomó a Takeru y se lo plantó a Daisuke, para que el castaño lo mirara bien. – Él es Takaishi Takeru, es mi amigo de la infancia que ha venido a verme desde Francia.

- Desde Francia, ¿dices? – preguntó Daisuke, algo incrédulo.

Takeru, en cambio, se moría de la vergüenza. Mimi lo trataba como un niño pequeño enfrente de su… ¿futuro jefe?

- Sí. – respondió, Mimi, toda orgullosa al saber que Francia era uno de los destinos que Daisuke siempre ha querido visitar, pues era hogar de una gran gastronomía.

- Mimi, ¿me puedes dejar hablar a mí? – preguntó el rubio, algo molesto, por las miradas de desconfianza que el castaño delante de él le mandaba.

- ¿De verdad eres de Francia? – le preguntó Motomiya, mientras achicaba los ojos con total desconfianza.

- Sí, mi abuelo es francés y tiene casa allá. Mi mamá, mi hermano mayor y yo tenemos la doble nacionalidad… - respondió, mientras sacaba su identificación que confirmaba todo lo que decía.

Daisuke a penas vio la identificación, se la arrebató al rubio, como si el simple hecho de que él la portara fuera la mayor gravedad del mundo. Observó la tarjetita de plástico con atención. Claramente confirmaba lo que Mimi y el rubio ese le estaban diciendo.

¡Wow! Un francés estaba pisando su restaurante y eso, para Daisuke, era una señal de buena suerte. Pero no lo admitiría aunque lo sometieran a la peor clase de tortura.

- Y… - le entregó su identificación al rubio. - ¿Qué quieres chico? – preguntó, esperando que el francesito le pidiera algo para comer. Así estaría seguro si su mano podría competir contra los grandes chefs franceses.

- Trabajar aquí. – respondió simplistamente Takeru, que Daisuke casi se va de espaldas.

¿Ósea, qué no quería comer algo de ahí?

El castaño pudo sentir cómo la decepción inundaba su cuerpo y no se limitaba a largarse de ahí.

- Ah… - respondió sin ninguna gana.

Mimi sonrió. Seguramente Daisuke estaba tan impresionado por el hecho de que Takeru fuera francés que no tenía idea de qué trabajo darle.

Takeru, en cambio, comenzaba a impacientarse. Si ese iba a ser su jefe, tenía que admitir que le faltaba rapidez para tomar grandes decisiones en buenos momentos, lo cual era claramente un problema... O quizás algo bueno, considerando que ese consejo venía de los recuerdos de su propio hermano, quien estaba más que loco por seguir esa regla al pie de la letra. Aunque no negaba que con eso ya tenía bastante dinero como para darse una gran vida.

- Eh… - titubeó el dueño del lugar, aún inseguro de si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto o no. - ¿Qué sabes hacer?

- No sé cocinar comida francesa, si te refieres a eso. – respondió de inmediato, el escritor, algo serio.

No se iba a meter en problemas por mentirle a su futuro jefe. Su madre nunca se molestó en enseñarle comida francesa, porque siempre le había dicho que era demasiado complicada y lo que él necesitaba era comida para subsistir. A menos que quisiera ser chef o dueño de algún restaurante. Y Takeru no tenía planeado hacer algo como eso, sólo quería pagarle a Mimi por los servicios que le iba a prestar y de paso, ahorrar para pagarle a su hermano y después, dedicarse a su novela. Nada más, nada menos.

Daisuke sintió como su alma lo abandonaba de pronto. ¿De qué sirve un francés que no sabe cocinar comida francesa? De nada, eso era seguro. Y él ya planeaba jactarse ante sus compañeros que tenía un restaurante de comida internacional… Demonios…

- Pero has cocinado para algún restaurante antes, ¿verdad? – preguntó, esperanzado. Después de todo, necesitaba más cocineros y si el chico admitía que al menos sabía algo, bien podría, por último, hacer el emplatado o algo.

- No. Sólo cocino para mí mismo… - dijo, algo dudoso.

El castaño quería ponerse a llorar. Ese chico era un desperdicio de francés…

- ¿Has trabajado de mesero? – preguntó, ya defraudado.

- No, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. – dijo, ya con una sonrisa.

Maldito rubio con sonrisa de comercial… Pero debía admitir que era guapo y eso significaba más clientela femenina para él…

- ¡Contratado! – dijo, tomándole rápidamente la mano y estrechándosela tantas veces que Takeru tuvo que empezar a tirar de ella antes que Daisuke se la cortara o algo así.

Estaba comenzando a dudar de si trabajar ahí sería una buena idea.

- ¡Qué gusto! Bueno, Takeru, Daisuke, nos veremos al almuerzo. – dijo Mimi y empleó la retirada, antes que su rubio amigo la siguiera.

Sí, llevarlo con el loco de Daisuke había sido una gran idea. Lástima que no podría grabar las hazañas de Takeru en el restaurante de su amigo. Eso le enseñará al rubio que no tenía que apagar las alarmas de los despertadores ajenos. Y con una sonrisa malévola, se dirigió rápidamente a su florería.

Al abrir la puerta, pudo notar cómo Miyako y Michael reían a carcajadas.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó la joven castaña.

- Le comentaba a Michael que Takeru apagó tu alarma del despertador… - dijo Miyako, aguantando la risa.

El estadounidense, en cambio, reía a carcajada limpia. Él y todas sus clientas habían visto cómo Mimi corría a la velocidad de la luz, creyendo que llegaría un poco más temprano.

La joven hizo una mueca y enfadada entró a la segunda parte de la tienda y se encerró ahí. ¿Cómo se atrevían a reírse de su desgracia? ¡Miyako y Michael eran unos traidores! Aún enojada, tomó sus hermosas flores y se devolvió a la primera parte de la tienda para seguir su armado de ramos. Aunque el negocio iba lento a estas alturas del año, esperaba que pronto enero terminara para que llegara "San Valentín", pues las chicas japonesas estaban empezando a agregar flores a sus chocolates hechos a mano. Y eso era muy bueno para ella.

Tomó unas lilas y no pudo evitar pensar en Yamato. Después de todo, el significado de las lilas era "primer amor" y eso era Yamato para ella. Su primer amor… Un amor que no había podido olvidar a pesar de todo… Soltó un suspiro, pensando en que se venía San Valentín y que, a pesar de tener a quién darle un chocolate a mano, Yamato ni siquiera se lo recibiría.

Michael y Miyako miraban cómo la joven tomaba melancólicamente una lila. La chica de cabellos morados supuso que estaba pensando en ese hombre que la había tratado tan mal ayer. Dios, ¿por qué le pasaban todas esas cosas a Mimi si ella era tan buena?

La chica miró el reloj en forma de girasol, aún ni siquiera era la hora para almorzar y no podrían ver a Takeru. El rubio era el único que hasta el momento había calmado a Mimi, de una forma bastante peculiar, pero lo había logrado y ese era un gran avance.

- Michael, ¿puedes ir al restaurante de Daisuke? – preguntó la joven, en un susurro.

- ¿Dónde Daisuke? ¿Y para qué, Miya?

- Takeru consiguió trabajo ahí. A lo mejor si viene, Mimi se pondrá mejor… - dijo Miyako, esperanzada.

- Pero está trabajando. Y tú sabes cómo se pone Daisuke con los horarios. Es estricto. Y no creo que le dé permiso a Takeru, especialmente si es nuevo.

- ¡Uy! ¡Estúpido Daisuke! – gruñó la chiquilla.

Takeru, en cambio, estaba que le pedía la renuncia a su nuevo jefe. ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Su jefe le había traspasado todas sus tareas, además de ser mesero! Así que el rubio tenía que hacer maravillas para atender clientes, limpiar las mesas, trapear el piso, hacer tragos de vez en cuando y todo eso, mientras el maldito de Daisuke se abanicaba de lo mejor, detrás de la caga registradora, contando su dinero.

Lo único que esperaba era su paga... No era mucha, pero bien podría ayudar a Mimi con algunas cosas.

Y estaba pensando en eso, cuando sin querer, dio vuelta su bandeja con todos los platos sucios que llevaba. Gracias a Dios nadie se lastimó. Sólo se rompieron algunos platos. No era nada de qué preocuparse.

Pero así no pensaba Daisuke. ¡Dios! ¡Ese rubiecito no tenía idea de cuánto le habían cobrado por ese juego de losa y el muy bastardo se le ocurre romperlas…! ¡Qué desperdicio de dinero!

- ¡Bien! – gritó el castaño, enfadado. - ¡Primer descuento de tu paga! ¡Me debes veinte y tres mil yenes! – dijo, ya de buen humor. El dinero siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

- ¡QUÉ! – gritó Takeru, entre incrédulo y enojado. - ¡Eso es casi todo mi sueldo en un mes!

Algunos meseros también comenzaron a replicar. El chico era nuevo, no llevaban ni horas conociéndolo, pero se veía buena gente y Daisuke estaba siendo muy injusto.

- ¡Acaso quieren que les rebaje el sueldo por la tontera que hizo este! – gritó Daisuke, enojado, señalando a Takeru.

- ¡Por qué no te bajas el sueldo mejor! – le gritó el barman, ya irritado de tanto ruido.

El castaño no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¡Sus trabajadores se estaban revelando ante él! ¿Qué era esto? ¿Un motín? ¿Lo iban a sacar a la fuerza del restaurante que le costó años poner en pie? ¡No podía ser!

Daisuke notó que su preciada primera clientela se estaba ya yendo, algo disgustada por los ruidos y gritos. ¿Ese chiquillo le vio la cara de idiota o qué? Bien, si quería guerra eso iba a tener…

Se dirigió peligrosamente hacia el rubiecito, quien estaba estupefacto al ver cómo todos sus compañeros de trabajo lo apoyaban como si se conocieran de años. Así que aprovechando su estupefacción, Motomiya se iba a lanzar sobre él…

En eso, llegó Michael.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – gritó la pregunta, mientras veía cómo todos los trabajadores de Daisuke gritaban, ante un castaño que estaba a punto de… ¿golpear a Takeru?

- N-N-na-na-nada… - dijo Daisuke, completamente nervioso de haber sido descubierto.

Takeru reaccionó y una de las meseras lo tomó del brazo y lo separó de su jefe, antes que a este último se le ocurriera golpear al chico nuevo. Y la mesera abrazó al rubio como si fuera su madre. Mientras el resto de los trabajadores comenzaban a gritar de nuevo sobre los injustos sueldos que recibían por parte de Daisuke y todo lo demás.

Michael supo entonces que ese rubio tenía una natural habilidad para meterse en problemas. Lo mejor era sacarlo de ahí.

- ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¡Tranquilos! – gritó el estadounidense, esperando que con eso se calmaran, pero los trabajadores gritaban y gritaban con tanta vehemencia que simplemente olvidaron que Michael estaba ahí. – Demonios… - masculló. Y buscó con la mirada a Takeru o a Daisuke.

El castaño estaba debajo de una mesa, rezándoles a todos los dioses que conocía, pidiendo por su restaurante que le había costado tanto esfuerzo y sudor en levantarlo.

Michael soltó un suspiro y se agachó para estar a la altura de Daisuke.

- ¡Hola! – saludó alegremente. No podía negar que toda esa situación le daba risa. Después llegaría a la florería y les daría una cátedra acerca de lo ocurrido a Mimi y a Miyako.

- Mi-Michael… ¡No les digas que estoy aquí! – pidió el castaño, completamente asustado.

- Sí, no te preocupes… - respondió tranquilamente. – Pero, me gustaría llevarme a Takeru. Si no te molesta, claro.

- ¡No! ¡Llévatelo! ¡No hay problema! – exclamó el chico, todo asustado.

- Bien. ¡Nos vemos! – dijo y se iba a ir, cuando Daisuke lo tomó del brazo y le pidió que lo ayudara a salir. – Sólo si prometes subirles el sueldo a tus trabajadores. – Y el castaño asintió, todo asustado. Entonces Michael se subió a una mesa y chifló con fuerza para llamar la atención. - ¡CHICOS, DAISUKE PROMETIÓ SUBIRLES EL SUELDO! – se escucharon gritos de júbilo. El rubio aprovechó de echar un vistazo y se encontró con un Takeru todo apretujado en la multitud. Era un chico con suerte. - ¡Y les dará el día libre luego de hacerle las colaciones a los que trabajamos aquí! – agregó, ante un incrédulo Daisuke que gritaba, aún escondido debajo de la mesa.

Los trabajadores volvieron contentos a sus puestos y Takeru aprovechó para salir de toda su estupefacción. ¿Ósea, que tenía el día libre?

Michael, en ese instante, se acercó al rubio, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y comenzó a guiarlo hasta la florería.

- No te emociones chico. Tendrás que buscar trabajo en otra parte. – le dijo, todo divertido el estadounidense, mientras Takeru suspiraba.

Trabajar no era tan sencillo como parecía…

- ¿Conoces a alguien que quiera contratarme? – preguntó Takeru, cuando ya iban saliendo del restaurante de Daisuke.

- Después de lo que le hiciste a Daisuke, creo que nadie aquí lo hará… Pero, mira el lado positivo, ¡tienes una gran historia para contarle a tus nietos! – gritó, mientras se moría en carcajadas.

Takeru no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar un suspiro y cruzar la calle. Genial, sería un vago toda su vida y un mantenido como decía Yamato…

Cuando ambos rubios entraron a la florería, Michael les contó todo lo sucedido a Mimi y a Miyako, quienes no pudieron hacer más que reírse. Realmente la escena pintaba como un buen chiste o algo así.

Pero cuando Mimi se iba a dirigir a su hermanito para ofrecerle otro lugar donde trabajar, no lo encontró. Miró en la parte de atrás de la tienda y encontró a un rubio cabizbajo y sentado en la mesa al lado del microondas. Así que, preocupada, se acercó hasta él.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Takeru? – preguntó la chica, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro para darle su apoyo.

- ¡Mi hermano tiene razón! – gritó, el rubio, con frustración.

- ¿Qué?

- Que tiene razón. ¡Soy y seré un mantenido siempre! – gritó, de mal humor.

La joven se sorprendió. Takeru se había rendido demasiado rápido por lo que Yamato le había dicho. Tomó un vaso y le sirvió algo de agua.

- ¿Es el primer trabajo que tienes? – preguntó Mimi, mientras le ofrecía el vaso con agua.

Takeru tomó el vaso y se lo sirvió de a sorbos pequeños.

- Sí.

- Bueno, nadie nace con experiencia, ¿sabes? Yo también trabajé de camarera y una vez le di vuelta la sopa a un cliente. Tuvimos suerte, porque las quemaduras que tuvo no fueron tan graves. Pero nunca volvió y me gritó que era una inútil. – hizo una mueca, mostrando su incomodidad al recordar esas cosas. - Son cosas que pasan. Ya verás que pronto encontrarás un lugar donde te sientas cómodo. – le dijo Mimi, con una sonrisa al final.

El rubio no dijo nada, sólo bebió otro sorbo de agua.

- ¿Puedo trabajar aquí? – preguntó el chico, inseguro.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Si puedo trabajar aquí? Puedo hacer ramos, te he visto haciéndolos y no parece ser tan difícil.

Mimi pareció meditarlo un momento. Hacía bastante tiempo que estaba planeando hacer entregas a domicilio y Takeru había venido con la intención de conocer Tokio (al parecer). Así que no perdería nada con intentarlo.

- ¿Has hecho entregas a domicilio? – preguntó, de pronto, la chica.

- ¿Eh?

- Ya sabes. Que un cliente llame para que les vayas a dejar un producto y te pagan.

- Sé lo que son las entregas a domicilio. Pero nunca he hecho y no conozco Tokio – le respondió Takeru, inseguro.

- Pero con un GPS. Esas cosas son geniales, un amigo tiene uno y dice que están bien baratos.

- Sí, pero… ¿tengo que comprarme un auto? – preguntó el chico, aún inseguro de la idea.

- Eso puede ir por mi cuenta. Pero no te esperes gran cosa, ¿eh? De hecho, estaba pensando en una bicicleta. Si nos va bien, te compraré un auto. – dijo Mimi, ya toda emocionada con la idea.

- B-Bueno.

- Mira, te doy un mes de prueba, si no funciona o no te gusta, podemos ver que puedes hacer aquí. – le dijo Mimi, ya toda emocionada.

- Está bien. – respondió Takeru con una sonrisa.

Mimi abrazó a su hermanito y le dio las gracias por aceptar. La joven sabía que tenía que hacer un contrato de trabajo, pero de eso se ocuparían mañana. Estaba tan emocionada con la idea que pensaba cerrar temprano de nuevo, ir a una tienda y comprar la bicicleta y el GPS junto a Takeru. ¡Uy! ¡Sería tan lindo! Ya estaba pensando en los afiches que haría para avisarles a las personas que haría entregas a domicilio y todo eso cuando…

- ¿Oye Mimi? – le preguntó el rubio, luego de haberse bebido todo el agua.

- ¿Q-qué ocurre?

- ¿Cuándo almuerzan ustedes? – preguntó el chico, haciendo una mueca.

La chica miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que le tocaba ir a comprar el almuerzo.

**- **¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar el almuerzo?

- Buenu.

Takeru no tenía porqué saber que tendrían que volver al restaurante de Daisuke. Así que, antes que se escapara, lo agarró del brazo y corrieron hasta el restaurante, donde ya casi todos los trabajadores iban de salida. Algunos reconocieron de inmediato al rubio y lo saludaron de inmediato, completamente felices de que gracias a él les hubieran subido el sueldo. El escritor les respondía algo extrañado con la situación. Pero cuando ya entraron al local del castaño, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

- ¡TÚ! – gritó Daisuke, todo enfadado al reconocer al líder del motín. Pero algunas meseras lo miraron feo.

- Hola Daisuke. – saludó Mimi, haciendo como si no supiera nada de lo que su hermanito había hecho en el restaurante.

Aunque prácticamente, no hizo nada.

- ¿Qué quieres Mimi? – preguntó Daisuke, enojado.

- El almuerzo.

- Lo siento, pero ya se han terminado todas las colaciones. – dijo, aunque no lo sentía realmente.

El castaño miró a una cocinera que estaba yéndose de salida. Lo que les había dicho era verdad, sus cocineros hicieron un poco cantidad de colaciones para irse rápidamente a la casa, antes que su jefe se arrepintiera de darles el día libre.

La cocinera, quien era una de las últimas en irse, notó a Takeru. ¿Así que el chico nuevo iba a trabajar cerca? ¿Y no iba a almorzar?

- Tranquilos, Mimi y chico nuevo. – dijo la cocinera. Takeru hizo una mueca ante el apodo.

- Me llamo Takeru. – le aclaró a la señora.

Increíblemente, todos ahí lo trataban con tanta familiaridad y ni siquiera conocían su nombre.

- Bueno, Takeru, Mimi, espérenme un momento, que les serviré de inmediato. – dijo la señora, toda entusiasta y se devolvió a la cocina a preparar algo para Mimi, Takeru, Miyako y Michael.

- ¡Gracias señora! – gritó la joven castaña. Luego miró a Daisuke para saber cuánto le iba a cobrar.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – gritó también el rubio, algo incómodo por la mirada que le dirigía su ex jefe.

- ¡Bah! – bufó el castaño. - ¡Debería cobrarles! ¡Pero ya he recibido tantas miradas enojadas que se los dejaré pasar! – Y volvió a bufar.

Minutos después, Mimi y Takeru cargaban ocho raciones de udon recién hecho. La cocinera estaba tan contenta de que Takeru les hubiera subido el sueldo (pues así le pagaría la universidad a su hija), que decidió regalarles doble ración a cada uno, ante la mirada estupefacta de un Daisuke que ya casi lloraba de la frustración, pues estaban regalando sus ingredientes como si no costaran nada.

De todas formas, la joven le sugirió a su hermanito que después hablara con Daisuke y le pidiera disculpas.

Así ambos llegaron nuevamente a la florería. Takeru, como pudo, abrió la puerta y dejó que Mimi entrara, para luego entrar él. En ese minuto, descubrió que había un oficial de policía en el local. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí?

**- **Hola Ken. – saludó Mimi como si nada, cosa que sorprendió a Takeru.

- Hola Mimi. – respondió el oficial, con una sonrisa.

- Le contaba a Ken que tendrás un empleado nuevo. – le dijo Michael y luego reparó en las bolsas que Mimi y Takeru cargaban. - ¿Qué es eso?

- Udon. – respondió Takeru, simplistamente.

- ¿Y por qué traen tanto? – preguntó Miyako, mientras ignoraba a Ken. - ¡No estamos en un regimiento!

- Eh… - Takeru titubeó. – Larga Historia… - dijo, de forma vaga. Realmente prefería no tratar el tema.

- Tsk. – chasqueó la lengua la joven castaña. – Daisuke es un tacaño. No nos quería hacer colaciones, pues se acabaron… - Comenzó a explicar Mimi.

- Es verdad, con Wallace fuimos y nos dijo que no tenían más colaciones… - corroboró el oficial, pensativo.

- A nosotros nos dijo lo mismo, ¿verdad Takeru? – dijo Mimi. El aludido simplemente asintió a modo de respuesta. – Peeero… - La chica alargó la palabra como si le quisiera dar emoción al relato. – Una de las cocineras reconoció a Takeru y… ¡Le regaló ocho raciones para que almorzara bien!

Michael silbó de la impresión, mientras Miyako corría a abrazar a Takeru. Después de todo, a la chica de cabellos morados amaba el udon por sobre todas las cosas.

- Ken, al ver el acto de Miyako, reparó en el chico nuevo quien, algo sonrojado, le contestaba el abrazo a la chica. Seguramente ese era el tal Takeru del que Michael le había estado hablando.

Mimi notó la mirada seria que el oficial le dirigía a Takeru y sonrió. Parecía como si a Ken no le agradara mucho que Miyako fuera tan expresiva con su hermanito. Hizo nota mental sobre eso, para ver si después se lo comentaba a su amiga.

- Ken, no te he presentado a mi hermanito.

El oficial se dio cuenta entonces que estaba con más gente. Pestañeó un poco y miró a su interlocutora.

- ¿Hermanito dices? – preguntó extrañado. El famoso Takeru no se parecía en nada a Mimi.

- Sí. Bueno, no biológico. Takeru es un amigo de mi infancia y me vino a ver desde Francia. – dijo orgullosa. Y tomó al aludido del brazo para plantárselo frente a Ken.

- Soy Ichijouji Ken, es un placer. – dijo, extendiendo la mano.

- Takaishi Takeru. – respondió él, con una sonrisa y le tomó la mano, estrechándosela.

Miyako, en un intento por hacer como que Ken no existía, comenzó a repartir los tazones con el udon aún caliente. Así, el policía captaría la indirecta de que iban a almorzar y se iría rápidamente sin comprarle las flores a su "amada" Kasumi.

Pero Mimi tenía otros planes.

- Ken, ¿almorzaste? – preguntó la joven, preocupada.

- No. Ni yo ni Wallace almorzamos.

- ¿Por qué no comes udon con nosotros? – dijo Takeru. – Tenemos de sobra… - Y sonrió algo nervioso.

El chico de cabellos azules asintió gustoso. Él amaba el udon (al igual que Miyako) y seguramente, su compañero de patrullas, Wallace, tenía hambre. Así que salió momentáneamente de la tienda para buscar a su compañero.

Y Miyako aprovechó que el joven salió para gritar.

- ¡Son unos idiotas!

- ¿Eh? – Takeru no entendía nada de esto.

- A Miyako le gusta Ken. – le explicó su _neechan_, como si fuera algo sin importancia.

- ¿Y no debería estar gustosa por verlo? – preguntó Takeru.

- ¡NO ME AGRADA VERLO! – chilló la de pelo morado, mientras se echaba muchos tallarines a la boca.

- Lo que ocurre es que Ken tiene novia. Una oficial de policía llamada Kasumi. – le explicó Michael, quien extrañamente estaba algo… decaído.

Takeru frunció el ceño. ¿Es que aquí todos eran bipolares?

Ken llegó minutos más tarde con un rubio alto, de ojos verdes y vestido de oficial de policía, llamado Wallace, quien saludó a todos los del lugar. Se veía bastante simpático, aunque cuando le tocó saludar a Michael, Takeru pudo notar que las expresiones de ambos cambiaron un poco.

Mimi tenía los platos de udon servidos en el mesón.

- Y si quieren más, pueden sacar, porque van a sobrar dos raciones. – dijo, contenta y probó los fideos.

Takeru comía su udon feliz de la vida. Pero cuando miró a los chicos, descubrió el gran silencio que se podía cortar con un picahielos. Miró a su _neechan_, quien comía como si nada, Ken, quien se veía amable, intentaba hacerle conversación a la de pelo morado, pero Miyako se apegaba más y más a Michael, mientras hacía como que el oficial no existiese. Dios, era tan obvia. Y Wallace comía y comía, también como si nada.

¿Qué clase de almuerzo era este?

Cuando Takeru terminó de comer, miró a su _neechan_, quien compartió con él una mirada preocupada. Pero se encogió de hombros, como dándole a entender a Takeru que no podían hacer mucho.

- ¿Quieres otra ración, Takeru? – preguntó la chica, ante la mirada desesperada que le mandó su hermanito. Se veía incómodo.

- Eh… - titubeó. – Bueno…

- Ten, toma. – Y la joven castaña le ofreció uno de los dos pocillos que sobraban.

Luego, Mimi miró a su alrededor para ver quién había terminado. Pero todos seguían comiendo.

- Eh… ¿Mimi? – le llamó Ken, también algo incómodo.

- ¿Quieres la otra ración, Ken? – preguntó la chica, ignorando la mirada que le brindaba la de pelo morado, como si tratara de asesinarla por alta traición.

- No… - dijo. – Yo sé que a Miyako le gusta el udon, mejor dásela a ella.

Takeru notó como Miyako apartaba la mirada hacia otro lado, fingiendo no escuchar eso. Luego miró al policía, quien estaba algo… ¿sonrojado?

- Entonces… ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la joven castaña, llamando la atención de Ken.

- ¿Ti-tienes rosas rojas?

- Para Kasumi, ¿eh?

Miyako rompió sus palillos de un apretón de manos al oír ese nombre, pero Ken ni siquiera lo notó. Wallace sí lo hizo y le pasó unos nuevos, que estaban cerca suyo. En eso, Takeru notó que Michael parecía estar ignorando al otro policía.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

- Entonces… ¿cuántas quieres? – preguntó Mimi, llamando la atención del rubio menor.

- No lo sé… Unas… ¿cuatro?

- ¿Ken?

- Dime

- ¿Por qué no le regalas otras flores? – le sugirió la joven. – Yo sé que a ella le gustan las rosas rojas, pero hay muchas otras flores que puedes regalarle.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero a ella le gustan esas y no sé que otras flores le podrían gustar… - dijo, inseguro.

- A Mimi-neechan le gustan las orquídeas. Y sinceramente yo también las encuentro muy bonitas. – dijo Takeru, llamando la atención del policía.

- Sí. – dijo Mimi sonrojándose, recordando porqué le gustaban tanto las orquídeas. – Pero, Miya también tiene una flor favorita… ¿cierto, Miya? – preguntó, tratando de que ambos tuvieran al menos una interacción agradable.

Miyako sintió la mirada de Ken sobre ella y quiso salir huyendo. Maldita Mimi. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer eso?

- S-sí… - dijo, mientras jugaba con los tallarines de su segunda porción de udon. – Me… me gustan… las violetas… - Y comió un poco de los tallarines.

Ken no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa. Hacía ya tiempo que Miyako no lo trataba tan bien. Antes, ella y él salían después de sus trabajos, iban a comer udon a un puesto que había cerca de la casa de la chica y se la pasaban muy bien. Pero, de pronto, ella comenzó a actuar como si quisiera alejarse de él y realmente lo entristecía.

La próxima vez que viniera, le encargaría a Mimi unas violetas para Miyako. Le importaba un rábano que la misma Miya trabajara en la misma florería.

- Las violetas son muy bonitas. A mí también me gustan. – dijo Ken, sonriente.

Pero Miyako simplemente lo ignoró. Tenía ganas de llorar. ¡Seguramente tendría tan mala suerte que Ken le regalaría violetas a Kasumi y no a ella! ¿Quién se creía esa Kasumi odiosa para fijarse en su Ken? ¡Kasumi tonta y estúpida! Y lo peor de todo, es que Ken ni siquiera se la había presentado… Lo que hacía que la chica de pelo morado se sintiera peor, porque era como si él la estuviera escondiendo. ¿Acaso se avergonzaba de ella?

- Pero… a Kasumi le gustan las rosas rojas… Esas también son muy bonitas. – Volvió a decir Ken, mirando hacia abajo.

- Rosas rojas, entonces. ¿Cuatro dijiste?

- Sí, cuatro.

- Te haré un ramo muy bonito. – dijo Mimi y se alejó hacia la segunda parte de la tienda.

Miyako estaba contenta. ¡Esa fea de Kasumi no recibiría sus violetas!

Minutos después, llegó la joven con las cuatro rosas rojas, les agregó algunas varitas con hojas verdes y las envolvió en papel de arroz rojo. Era un ramo bastante simple, pero a Ken le gustaban las cosas simples, así que estaba bien para él. Luego, la chica le pasó una tarjeta al policía, para que Miyako no se viera en problemas para escribir el mensaje.

Cuando ambos oficiales terminaron de comer, se despidieron y salieron rápidamente de la tienda. Miyako, increíblemente, no tenía ganas de tirar nada por la puerta para que matara "accidentalmente" a Ichijouji. De hecho, la chica estaba feliz y soñaba en un mundo donde _su_ Ken le regalaba violetas por doquier.

En cambio, Mimi miraba preocupada a un Michael que seguía jugando con su udon.

- Deberías hablar con Wallace… - le sugirió la joven al estadounidense.

A Takeru le llamó la atención lo que Mimi le dijo al peluquero, así que puso más atención.

- Mimi tiene razón, Micha. Lo mejor es que hablen las cosas… - se le unió Miyako.

- Yo no te he dicho nada por las rabietas que haces después de que Ken viene. – respondió secamente el aludido.

- Pero… ¡Eso es distinto!

- ¡Michael! ¡Ponte una vez los pantalones en esa relación! – le ordenó Mimi, algo desesperada.

¿Relación? ¿Michael y Wallace? Takeru quedó de una sola pieza. Ósea, que Michael era… ¿homosexual?

- Wallace fue uno de tus primeros amigos Micha… - dijo más tranquila, Mimi.

- Y tu novio, que no se te olvide. – agregó Miyako, seriamente.

¡Bingo!

Takeru comenzó a reír nerviosamente. Y Michael se acordó de la presencia del otro hombre, así que lo miró. Y las chicas también le echaron un vistazo.

- ¡Ups! – exclamó Mimi, riéndose tontamente. – Olvidé avisarte Takeru. Michael es gay. – dijo la joven castaña, como si Takeru no hubiera escuchado esa conversación.

- S-sí… ya… lo noté… - dijo, algo nervioso el rubio menor.

No era nada personal contra Michael. De hecho le caía muy bien y se veía como una buena persona. Ni tampoco era homofóbico. Pero era extraño enterarse de esas cosas cuando recién conoces a alguien.

- ¿Estás bien, chico? – preguntó el peluquero, preocupado.

- S-sí. Tranquilo… Es que… es extraño enterarse tan… así… de algo tan… complicado… - dijo, no entendiéndose él mismo.

- No te preocupes. Salí del clóset hace ya varios años. Realmente estoy asumido y ya he tenido tantos novios como para que el tema me sea indiferente. – dijo, tranquilamente.

Bien por él. Pero para Takeru, lo último era demasiada información para haber conocido a Michael hace… ¿tres días atrás?

Buenu. – dijo, aún estupefacto.

- Ya me preguntaba yo porqué estabas tan tranquilo. – dijo Miyako de pronto, dirigiéndose al estadounidense. – No querías asustar a Takeru.

- Siempre es bueno evitar comentarios. – dijo, seriamente Michael.

- Pero, volviendo al tema principal. – siguió Mimi. – Habla con Wallace. A lo mejor… podrían… volver.

- ¡Pero Mimi! ¡Él mismo me dijo que quería más independencia! – exclamó el rubio, aún triste.

- Todo esto suena como una excusa de telenovela de la tarde… - dijo la joven castaña seriamente.

- Tal vez tenga a otro… - escupió cada palabra, la chica de anteojos, al recordar a Ken en brazos de su "querida" Kasumi.

Michael bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Wallace era el primer chico que amaba de verdad. Había cambiado tanto por él y el muy maldito le salía con que quería independencia.

- N-no… No será que… ¿se avergüenza de su condición? – dijo Takeru, quien parecía tomarse esto ya de mejor forma.

Los tres se voltearon a verlo.

- En mi universidad tuve compañeros gay que salían entre ellos. A veces cortaban porque tenían problemas para aceptarse y para… ¿excusarse? Se decían que querían probar cosas nuevas. O algo así… - dijo Takeru, algo confundido.

- Podría ser… - le apoyó Mimi, con aire pensativo.

Pero a Michael no le agradó saber eso. Wallace era especial para él…

Miyako notó que el estadounidense no se iba a comer su udon y prefirió sacarle el plato. Mimi, en cambio, le puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, dándole a entender que le daba todo su apoyo. Y Takeru aún seguía en proceso de asimilación.

En eso sonó el teléfono del local. El peluquero despertó de su tristeza y se hizo ánimos para ir a su peluquería a trabajar. Miyako botaba los trastes en la parte de atrás de la cocina y la joven castaña contestó.

- Florería Tachikawa, "flores para usted y sus momentos especiales" ¿Qué necesita? – Takeru notó que Michael se iba, luego de murmurar un "adiós" tan bajito, que daba pena, así que prefirió ir a despedirlo, dándole algunas palmaditas sobre la espalda, para darle ánimos. - ¿En serio? – exclamó Mimi, con alegría. - ¿Vas a venir? ¿De verdad? – la joven castaña ya casi gritaba. - ¡Te estaré esperando! ¡Qué gran sorpresa! – dijo, sonriente. - ¡Ay! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Sí, ven cuando quieras! – la otra persona dijo algo. - ¡Sí! ¡Te quiero! ¡Adiós!

Y cuando Takeru volvió a reunirse con Mimi, le entró una curiosidad enorme. ¿Quién iba a llegar?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Sí, es algo tarde, pero ¿qué puedo decir? Más vale tarde que nunca, supongo. Muchas felicidades en este año que ya ha empezado ^^**

**¡Uy! ¡Ya llevo tres capítulos! Estoy emocionada. Pero, ¿qué les pareció? Yo estoy cada vez más feliz, siento que se vienen grandes cosas jejeje. Me refiero a quien vendrá... Jujuju, se abren las apuestas. ¿Quién visitará a Mimi?**

**Y también me han llegado preguntas sobre qué ocurrió entre Mimi y Yama. Sinceramente estuve a punto de irme de "boca de tarro" y contarles todo, pero, lo estoy pensando mejor y no les diré nada. ****Pero les puedo dar dos pistas: La primera es "Mimi no ha hecho nada". La segunda es "A veces miento"... Sí, lo asumo, soy mentirosa.**

**¿Qué más puedo contar? Sobre Michael y Wallace. Err... no sé en que estuve pensando en ese minuto xD Pero al releerlo pues me pareció lindo. Y **** en cuanto a escenas yaoi y eso, no se preocupen, no estoy interesada en escribir algo así. En realidad depende de si a alguien le interesa la vida personal de Micha, la verdad es que a mí no mucho, sólo necesitaba una excusa para que él no se enamorara de Mimi y le complicara la vida a Yama.**

**No sé si se me quedará algo en el tintero... Bueno, siempre pueden mandarme sus consultas ^-^ Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que se molestaron en mandarme un review *-* Las quiero chicas! Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen, los que agregan a favoritos y a alertas! Muchísimas gracias! **

**Oh! Y quiero aprovechar de avisar que los domingos serán definitivamente mis días de actualización. Lo decidí y ya me lo prometí. Así que el próximo domingo tendrán una actualización. De cuál fic? Mmhh, eso lo sabrán (y yo también lo sabré) el domingo próximo. Jejeje.**

* * *

><p>Reviews sin cuenta:<p>

**Sakurarika**: ¡Hola! No sabes cuánto me reí con tu review xD De hecho puse una parte de él en el fic en honor a ti, jeje, supongo que tendría que haberte pedido permiso n,nU Pero muchas gracias por tu comentario! ^-^


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Dissclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, sino que es de la Toei Animation y de Akiyoshi Hongo. Los gemelos Kagamine tampco me pertenecen (y sí, eso también es parte del dissclaimer xD) Oh! Y el soundtrack de la película "El bueno, el malo y el feo" tampoco es mío xP**

* * *

><p><strong>Tú me encontraste.<strong>

_Capítulo Cuatro_

Una joven colgó el teléfono público luego de haberlo ocupado. Nuevamente se le había acabado el saldo en el celular y tuvo que hacer una parada para llamar a su amiga, de quien no había tenido noticias desde hace algunos meses. Ya habían acabado de hablar, por lo que lo mejor era conseguir un trabajo.

Se mudaba a Tokio, luego de haber terminado de estudiar su carrera en la universidad y era hora de conseguir experiencia laboral.

Así que, decidida, comenzó a buscar un jardín infantil donde poder comenzar a trabajar.

Mimi, por su lado, colgó y comenzó a saltar. Takeru la miraba curioso, pero ella ni se inmutó.

- ¡Va a venir! ¡Va a venir! – exclamaba, como niña pequeña.

El joven se acercó hasta su amiga, quien se había olvidado ya de su presencia. Miyako apareció minutos después y observó el espectáculo.

- ¿Quién viene? – preguntó la otra joven, mientras se disponía a ordenar miles de tarjetas de felicitaciones.

- Sí, lo mismo pregunto. – afirmó, el único chico presente. Estaba preocupado. ¿Y si era alguien que le haría competencia a su hermano?

- ¡Viene Hikari! – respondió la castaña, toda contenta.

Miyako se llevó la mano al mentón, en un gesto que expresaba que estaba haciendo memoria. Takeru, en cambio, se notaba perplejo y confundido. ¿Quién era Hikari?

- Una amiga de Okinawa. Está buscando trabajo luego de que se graduara de la universidad. – explicó Mimi, sonriente. - ¡Viene a Tokio! ¡Y vendrá a verme seguido! ¡Sí! – gritaba, entusiastamente.

Al chico, eso lo sorprendió, pero luego se alivió y le dedicó una sonrisa a su _neechan_. Al menos era una mujer y eso significaba que su hermano aún tenía posibilidades de enamorar a Mimi.

- Creo que me hablaste de ella. – mencionó Miyako, algo insegura. - ¿No es la que estudiaba educación de párvulos?

- ¡Sí! ¡Ella misma! – exclamó la otra chica, sonriente.

- ¿La del hermano guapo que fue tu novio?

Mimi simplemente asintió lentamente como respuesta, consciente de que ahora se encontraba con su hermanito y futuro cuñado (si todo salía bien, claro). Lo que significaba que Yamato se iba a enterar de todo lo que había vivido durante esos diez años en que no se vieron...

Y no es que hayan sido cosas malas, pero… se sintió algo nerviosa al saber que él se terminaría enterando.

- Con que hermano guapo de novio, ¿eh? – la molestó el chico, mientras la miraba acusadoramente.

Aunque en el fondo estaba algo preocupado. Genial, pensó, vendría otra loca queriendo emparejar a Mimi con su hermano. No es que él, Takeru, estuviera loco, pero quizás esa tal Hikari sí lo estaba.

La castaña dirigió la vista a su socia de cabellos morados, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó trabajando. Mimi soltó un suspiro. Ella debería hacer lo mismo.

Una joven salió saltando de la oficina. Bueno, era un jardín de niños y salir saltando de ahí era algo que normalmente podría hacer una educadora de párvulos.

Realmente no podía evitarlo, estaba toda emocionada porque aparte de que mañana iba a ser su primer día en su nuevo trabajo, además los niños tenían una excursión. No era nada importante, sólo irían al parque a conocer algo acerca de botánica y de paso, aprenderían a reconocer algunos _kanji_ simples.

¡Ay! ¡Qué tierno! ¡Los niños iban a comenzar a aprender kanji!

Sus manos abrazaron su cara, formando lo que ella llamaba una "expresión de gusto". Era casi sacada de un manga, pero daba lo mismo. Hikari no era muy escrupulosa con esas cosas. Aunque sus amigos la molestaran por aún leer mangas shoujo.

Soltó un suspiro. La joven comenzó a caminar por las calles de Tokio aún algo perdida por el lugar. Supuestamente el departamento que alquilaba quedaba cerca del jardín infantil donde trabajaría. Y su jardín infantil estaba cerca de la florería de Mimi. ¡Eso sí que era suerte! Mañana la visitaría, después de su trabajo.

Y con una sonrisa, siguió buscando su departamento. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, recordaría cómo llegar hasta él.

Mimi miró el reloj de girasol con cierta esperanza. Quería cerrar temprano pero no podía. Tenía tantas ganas de salir, pero ¿y si venían clientes? Justo ayer decidió en pagarle la cuenta a Yamato y se le ocurre cerrar temprano. ¿Qué clase de persona era si no podía cumplir una promesa para sí misma?

Pero es que estaba cansada y quería dormir…

Miró a sus dos acompañantes. Miyako escribía millones de tarjetas románticas, pues no tenía nada más que hacer para dedicar su tiempo. Y Takeru hojeaba una revista que había visto ya por enésima vez. Se notaba a leguas que no tenía idea de qué más hacer, pues necesitaba una bicicleta para comenzar a dejar repartos a domicilio...

¡Eso! ¡La bicicleta! Perfectamente podría cerrar temprano porque las tiendas que vendían bicicletas también lo hacían. Y Takeru no podía aburrirse.

Sí, claro. Pero daba igual. Takeru no tenía porqué saber que fue su archivo expiatorio para no trabajar hasta tarde. La verdad es que quería ovillar en su cama. Especialmente con estas tardes de invierno en las cuales daban ganas de estar en la cama, con un buen café y acurrucada en el hombre que amas. Mimi sintió eso dos veces en su vida (tuvo dos novios en su vida). Y era una gran sensación.

¿Qué se sentiría estar así con Yamato algún día?

Justo cuando estaba imaginándoselo, se clavó el dedo con una espina de una rosa. La verdad podía ser tan o más dolorosa que ese pinchazo. Y la verdad era que quizás Yamato nunca querría estar así con ella.

Pasó saliva. Lo mejor era sólo ovillar, acompañada por su "hermanito", cada uno en su cama, mirando el techo. Era lo más cercano que podría tener a una relación con un rubio de ojos azules.

- ¿Les parece si cerramos temprano? – dijo y se llevó el dedo pinchado a la boca. Se acababa de fijar que le salían unas mínimas gotas de sangre.

- ¡Por mí ningún problema! – exclamó Miyako, entusiasta.

- Por mí tampoco… - respondió aliviado el rubio menor, sonriente como siempre.

Salir temprano del trabajo. ¿Qué era mejor que eso?

Así que los tres decidieron, implícitamente, apurarse en las cosas que estaban haciendo para cerrar rápidamente la tienda e irse cada uno para su lado.

Ya para cuando Mimi dio vuelta el letrero de la puerta que anunciaba el cierre de la tienda y después echaba llave a la cerradura y bajaba la cortina de metal, miró a sus compañeros de trabajo. Miyako se miraba las uñas con insistencia. Quería simplemente irse.

Takeru, en cambio, estaba entusiasmado porque recién estaba anocheciendo. Los colores anaranjados del cielo le entusiasmaban, especialmente porque podrían ir a conocer por ahí los alrededores de Tokio.

- Me tengo que ir ya. – avisó la chica de cabello morado. – Nos vemos mañana y no se queden dormidos, por favor.

Entonces dio media vuelta y se fue.

Mimi se quedó mirando al rubio amigo suyo.

- Nosotros tenemos que comprar una bicicleta y un GPS.

- Pensé que me habías dicho eso en broma.

La castaña lo miró acusadoramente. Ella no hacía bromas con esas cosas. Especialmente cuando vio a su "hermanito" tan afectado cuando le dijo que Yamato lo había llamado mantenido.

- No era broma. Y compraremos esa bicicleta, porque sí o sí comenzarás a hacer esas entregas a domicilio. – dijo en forma de advertencia.

A Takeru no le quedó más que aceptar. Así que rápidamente dio media vuelta para seguir a Mimi. Pero en eso, se fijó que unos metros más allá, Miyako había sido interceptada por Ken y parecían estar hablando.

La castaña notó que su amigo estaba viendo algo, así que echó un vistazo ella también, encontrándose a Ken y a Miyako… ¿conversando?

- Tal parece que Miya nos tendrá que contar algo mañana. – dijo a su rubio acompañante, luego lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la otra dirección. – Por mientras, démosles algo de privacidad.

Takaishi simplemente asintió mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su _neechan_, quien rápidamente le soltó la mano y continuó caminando hasta la estación de metro que debían tomar.

Tomaron el tren, juntos. Nuevamente les había tocado el vagón lleno, pero esta vez iban a quedar cerca de casa, pues Mimi conocía una tienda muy buena de bicicletas cerca de su departamento.

Entraron a una tienda que tenía bicicletas colgadas por el techo como puerta de bienvenida, además de ruedas, asientos, cadenas y muchas otras partes que se vendían como repuestos. Los dos chicos entraron, una más entusiasmada que el otro, pero daba igual. Era el paraíso en bicicletas y ellos venían a comprar una. Y bueno, también el GPS.

Así, luego de una hora de cotizar, terminaron por comprarle una bicicleta negra a Takeru, junto con el GPS, el casco y una canastilla para poner los ramos que iba a comenzar a entregar.

Luego, partieron a casa. Takeru montó su bicicleta y acompañó a Mimi, hasta llegar al departamento de esta. Una vez que llegaron, la chica se dedicó a hacer la cena, mientras el rubio veía algo de televisión y ponía los servicios en la mesa. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, se sentaron para poder comer.

Ahí fue que Takeru se atrevió a preguntar.

- Con que tu cuñada ¿eh? – preguntó el rubio, refiriéndose a la amiga de Mimi que iba a llegar.

La castaña casi escupió el jugo que estaba bebiendo. Tosió un poco y luego de unos minutos, se calmó y miró a su "hermanito".

- ¿Hablas de Hikari? – preguntó, aún algo dudosa en iniciar con ese tema de conversación.

- ¿Así se llama tu amiga de Okinawa?

- Sí

- Sí, hablo de ella.

Mimi soltó un suspiro.

- Bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

- ¿Es tu cuñada?

- No estoy casada Takeru.

- Pero tienes novio. Al principio creí que Michael sería tu novio, pero… err… eso no es posible. – explicó brevemente.

- No tengo novio… ahora. – Hizo una pausa para observar la reacción del rubio. Éste simplemente la observaba con toda la intención de que siguiera hablando. Mimi pasó saliva. Esto parecía un interrogatorio. – Tuve dos novios. Uno en Estados Unidos y otro, fue el hermano de Hikari. Se llama Taichi y vive en Okinawa. A veces me llama por teléfono para saber cómo estoy y esas cosas, pero realmente no ha pasado nada más entre nosotros. Terminamos porque yo me venía a Tokio a abrir la florería y él no quería irse de Okinawa. Así que en realidad no estamos enojados ni nada por el estilo. Sólo somos amigos.

- Ah. – dijo, sin saber qué más decir. - ¿Viviste en Okinawa? – preguntó, de pronto.

- Sí.

- ¿Puedes contarme de tu vida? Creo que me he perdido en muchas partes.

La chica soltó una carcajada. Era verdad, trece años separados y todavía no habían hablado de eso.

- Pues, tenía catorce años cuando dejé de vivir en Japón. Me fui el día de Tanabata (7 de Julio). ¿Eso te lo contó Yamato? – Takeru negó con la cabeza. – Bueno, yo quise despedirme de él, pero no pude. Un día, tía Sachiko me despertó y me dijo que había conseguido un trabajo en el extranjero. Obviamente, me tenía que ir a vivir con ella.

El rubio hizo una mueca. Su hermano le había comentado algo así con respecto a la tía de Mimi. Que era una mujer bastante impulsiva y decidía cosas sin preguntarle a nadie. Un ejemplo claro de eso era que se había conseguido la tutoría de su amiga, luego de la muerte de sus padres, aún cuando nadie se lo pidió.

- ¿Cómo está tu tía? ¿Aún hablas con ella? – preguntó el chico, de pronto.

- No he podido comunicarme con ella hace algún tiempo. – Cinco años, para ser exactos.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo… - Se preguntó internamente si debía preguntar o algo, pero realmente quería que Yamato hablara con Mimi antes que él. – Pero, bueno, continúa con tu historia.

- Bueno, quedamos en que tía Sachiko me dijo que consiguió trabajo en Estados Unidos. Así que el siete de julio del '96 partimos con dirección a Nueva York.

- ¿En qué trabajaba tu tía? – preguntó Takaishi, curioso. Recordaba vagamente a la tía de Mimi.

- Nunca lo entendí muy bien. – dijo la castaña, llevándose el dedo índice hacia la boca, haciendo un gesto pensativo. – Pero, en el fondo, era algo así como contadora. – Su amigo asintió, dándose satisfecho por la respuesta. – El caso es que se consiguió trabajo en una automotora y ayudaba a administrar los dineros de la empresa. Aún así, no teníamos mucho dinero, ¿sabes? Generalmente en mis tiempos libres me tocaba hacer las tareas del hogar y estudié en una escuela pública toda mi vida.

- Oye, eso no es normal. Si tu tía administraba los fondos de una automotora debería tener un sueldo enorme. – replicó Takeru, algo extrañado.

- Sí, lo mismo me decía Jou.

- ¿Jou? – preguntó el rubio.

- Mi primer novio. – respondió la chica, simplistamente.

Takeru hizo una mueca. Mimi se veía como la típica chica que si se enamoraba de alguien, lo esperaría por toda la eternidad.

- ¿Qué creías? No había visto a Yamato en ¡años! ¡Takeru, años! – replicó, para tratar de borrar esa mueca de la cara de su amigo. – Si creías que iba a esperar a Yamato sin enamorarme de otra persona, realmente tienes una visión del amor casi novelesca. Esas cosas no pasan en la vida real. – bufó un poco. – Imagino que Yamato hizo lo mismo y debió tener su par de novias.

Y claro que las tuvo. Pensó Takeru, algo contrariado. Las cambiaba cada tres días. Su récord de duración había sido una semana.

- Sí, si las tuvo… - Comenzó a decir, con la intención de explicarle a Mimi que su hermano no fue una santa paloma en esos diez años.

- ¿Lo ves? – le interrumpió Mimi, aún contrariada. – Bueno, el caso es que Jou fue mi novio por toda la secundaria. Era muy listo, ¿sabes? Cuando egresamos, entró a estudiar Medicina en Harvard.

- Qué interesante… - mencionó, pero no lo encontraba interesante, en lo absoluto. Aún seguía enfadado por el asunto de Mimi y sus novios. Era como si estuviera traicionando a su hermano o algo así.

- ¿Cierto? – exclamó la castaña, toda orgullosa que su ex novio haya estudiado medicina.

- Sí, lo que sea. – Hizo una mueca de aburrimiento. - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estudiaste? – preguntó, poniendo su mejor tono de entusiasmo. No le interesaba saber del famoso Jou.

- Pues… ¡ya te lo dije! – reclamó Mimi, algo contrariada. – Alcancé a estudiar un semestre de gastronomía. Luego, por problemas económicos tuve que dejarlo.

- ¿Problemas económicos? – preguntó Takeru, curioso. ¿Qué clase de tutora dejaba a su protegido sin educación?

- El caso es que me puse a trabajar de mesera. Jou se enteró y… me dijo que mejor volviera a Japón.

- Vaya, hasta que el famoso Jou hizo algo decente. – masculló por lo bajo el rubio.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Nada. – respondió rápidamente. – Y… ¿qué te dijo Jou?

- Pues… que mejor me devolviera a Japón y buscara trabajo aquí. Aparte que él sabía que yo tenía muchas ganas de vivir en Kioto y comprarme una de esas casas antiguas que vendían antes. Así que me pagó el pasaje de avión y me mandó de vuelta a Japón. – Se lo contó a grandes rasgos. No quería decirle a Takeru que se había peleado con su tía porque ella no quería que regresara a Kioto.

Pero Takeru notó la cara de preocupación de Mimi.

- ¿Y hablaste con tu tía cuando llegaste?

- S-sí… - mintió. – Obvio.

- ¿Y qué te dijo? – preguntó el rubio, seriamente.

- No lo sé… ¡Fue hace cinco años Takeru! ¡No me voy a acordar de los detalles! – exclamó, haciendo como que en verdad no recordaba mucho.

Obviamente, eso no lo había convencido. Pero prefirió dejar pasar ese detalle.

- Llegaste a Japón y… ¿qué ocurrió después?

- Conocí a Michael en el avión. ¿Eso te lo conté o no?

- No.

- Pues. Lo conocí en el avión.

¡Qué clase de persona conocía a su mejor amigo en un avión! Takeru casi se atragantó cuando lo supo.

- Venía a trabajar aquí, porque le gustaban las series de anime yaoi y pensó que acá lo iban a aceptar más que en Estados Unidos. – explicó Mimi, esperando que su amigo se olvidara del asunto de su tía.

- ¿Y le fue bien?

- Pues, tiene su peluquería. Eso es un gran avance. Bueno y consiguió novio, Wallace, el policía que…

- Sí, sí, ya lo conozco. – murmuró el chico, con aburrimiento.

- ¿Por qué suenas como si me estuvieras apurando?

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Takeru, algo cortante.

- Suenas como apurado. ¿Qué quieres saber en realidad?

- Lo que ocurrió con tu tía. – mencionó Takeru y Mimi resopló, enfadada.

- ¡Se enojo! ¿Está bien? – explotó finalmente, Mimi. - No quería que volviera a Kioto. Por ende, me quitó la copia de la llave de la casa de mi familia y no tenía dónde quedarme, porque sólo había llevado algo de dinero como para comprar comida.

- ¿Y este departamento? – preguntó el rubio, ya enojado con la tía de Mimi por estar tan loca.

- Pues… bueno, exageré, sí tenía dónde quedarme. Es el departamento de soltera de mi mamá. Encontré la llave, hurgueteando en un joyero de madera con sus joyas. – Sacó la lengua, con travesura. – Menos mal me llevé ese joyero, sino habría dormido por varios días en el aeropuerto.

- ¿Y Jou no te dio más dinero?

- ¡Me pagó el pasaje! ¡No le podía pedir más!

- ¿Y qué pasó después? – preguntó, suspirando. En realidad, estaba concentrado atando sus propios cabos. Al parecer él tuvo la razón todo el tiempo y el asunto entre Mimi y Yamato fue en realidad un malentendido más que grande. Y ya tenía una idea de quién pudo haberlo ocasionado.

- Pues… - Mimi hizo un gesto pensativo. – Buscando trabajo, encontré un folleto acerca de clases de arreglos florales que se realizaban gratuitamente en Okinawa. Así que empeñé las joyas de mi mamá y pues con eso me pagué un boleto para irme. Ahí conocí a Taichi y a Hikari.

En realidad, al rubio, esa parte de la historia no lo emocionaba ni un poco. Pero necesitaba saber si la famosa Hikari quería que Mimi volviera a tener una relación amorosa con… ¿Taichi? El hermano mayor ese.

- ¿Te fuiste a Okinawa sin nada de dinero? – exclamó más que preguntó, el rubio. ¡Mimi estaba loca!

- Bueno, no tenía mucho tiempo y necesitaba ganar dinero. Gracias a Dios, la mamá de Taichi y Hikari era quien daba esas clases y me permitió quedarme en su casa. ¡Así terminé siendo su mejor alumna! Aparte de novia con Taichi.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo estuviste en Okinawa?

- Dos años. Fui novia de Taichi por seis meses. No quería quedarme mucho, pero tuve que ahorrar para poder poner mi florería acá en Tokio. Michael me llamó porque frente a su peluquería habían dejado un espacio disponible para arrendar para un negocio.

- No entiendo algo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo conociste a Michael?

- Te dije que lo conocí en el avión. Ósea, nos conocimos por un día. Cuando bajamos y recogimos nuestras maletas, intercambiamos números de celular.

Takeru no podía estar más que asombrado. ¡Mimi tenía mucha suerte!

- ¡Oye! ¡Pero pudo haber sido un asesino, un sicópata o algo así!

- Bueno, pero no lo fue.

- ¡Pero qué clase de respuesta es esa!

- Takeru, deberías calmarte. Te traeré algo de té. – dijo la chica y se levantó de la mesa, con toda la intención de marcharse a la cocina a servir té.

- ¡No necesito té! – reclamó el rubio, pero ya fue tarde.

Más tarde, Mimi llamó a Hikari para saber si estaba bien. Con todo el embrollo de contarle su vida a Takeru, se había olvidado de llamarla, cuando debió haberlo hecho pues Hikari nunca había conocido Tokio antes. Así se enteró que su amiga iría a visitarla mañana en el horario de almuerzo. Le comentó eso a su amigo, quien, a regañadientes, tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que conocería a esa famosa chiquilla. Así, finalmente, terminaron por acostarse y dormir un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, Yamato despertó y lo primero que vio fue aquella orquídea que se encontraba en el florero sobre el balcón de su ventana. ¿Acaso le ponían una cada mañana para torturarlo? ¿Qué no había más flores en todo Tokio?

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya se había dicho que iba a olvidar a Mimi, así fuera a la fuerza, además de todo lo referente con ella.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba una buena ducha con agua fría para estremecer el cerebro o algo así.

Dio a correr el agua helada de la ducha y se sacó el pijama. Tocó el agua con los dedos y se infundió ánimos para poder bañarse. Se lavó la cara y trató de que todo su cuerpo se mojara en un tiempo record. Odiaba bañarse con agua fría. Cuando terminó, buscó su ropa y se vistió. Y una vez que estuvo listo, salió de su habitación del hotel.

Necesitaba despejarse. Necesitaba salir. Necesitaba estar… con Mimi.

Gruñó al notar el rumbo que iba a tomar sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarla?

Miró al cielo azul. Se encontraba justo a la salida del hotel. Y realmente eran él y el camino, nadie más. Bueno, antes tenía a Takeru, pero seguramente su hermano tendría que estar con Mimi ahora. Siempre que se enfadaban en el pasado, su hermanito recurría a su querida "neechan". Y Mimi siempre era la que lograba reconciliarlos…

Se pas ó la mano por sus dorados cabellos, revolviéndolos con desesperación, mientras la gente se quedaba mirándolo. Lo mejor sería irse de ese lugar, antes de volverse loco.

Tomando la dirección contraria hacia la florería de Mimi, decidió buscar por un templo que estuviera cerca. Había oído por parte de las mucamas que había uno cerca del hotel, pero no tuvo el valor de preguntarles.

Quería ver un templo porque le recordaban a… Mimi.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no podía simplemente pegarse un tiro? Era más que obvio que la seguía queriendo. Pero seguía ahí parado, sin querer hablar con ella, por recordar cosas que le dolían demasiado.

Mejor era encontrar ese templo rápidamente para que se pudiera poner a rezar o algo así. Notó que aún estaba frente a la salida del hotel, parado, como si en realidad estuviera esperando algo o alguien. Bajó las escaleras del pórtico de mármol del lugar donde se hospedaba. Y apenas sus pies tocaron la calle, su vista se paseó por esta, sin saber a dónde ir realmente.

Pasó saliva. Sabía que sí iba por la derecha terminaría en la tienda de Mimi. Y, aunque una parte de él deseaba verla, la otra obviamente no quería. Por ende, prefería tomar su izquierda. Así que comenzó a caminar hacia ese lado, esperando poder encontrar un templo sintoísta donde rezar un poco o comprar un amuleto.

Hikari se presentó ante el pequeño grupo de niños. Realmente se veían animados al ver que tenían una nueva "señorita" con la cual jugar. Aparte que iban a tener una excursión, así que la alegría podía sentirse en la decorada aula de ese jardín infantil.

Organizó al grupo para que no se perdieran y comenzaron a caminar, junto a otra educadora de párvulos que la acompañaría y supervisaría en la tarea. Hikari estaba algo nerviosa por eso, pero esperaba que todo eso de la excursión saliera bien.

Hikari dirigía al grupo de aproximadamente quince niños cantando canciones infantiles, mientras la otra educadora vigilaba que ninguno se fuera distrayendo por el camino y se perdiera.

Finalmente, luego de caminar un par de cuadras, llegaron al parque dónde Hikari debía seguir su próxima actividad: comenzar a reconocer kanji básico.

Así que sacó algunas tarjetitas y con ayuda de la otra educadora, sentó a los niños para que pudieran "jugar". El asunto era simple, Hikari mostraría una tarjeta con un dibujo y el kanji del dibujo, la idea era que los niños se enteraran que la escritura en japonés se hacía por medio de letras extrañas y parte de esas letras eran únicas.

Así que comenzó con el juego. Al principio los niños no le prestaron mucha atención, sólo algunos contestaban y otros se fijaban en los árboles o querían hacer preguntas sobre otras cosas. Pero, la otra educadora trató de ayudarla con el juego para que no se perdiera la idea y los niños pudieran adelantar algo de materia.

Hikari no pudo dejar de notar a una pequeña de apenas cuatro años que siguió su juego de inmediato. Se llamaba Makoto, era una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos miel, quien parecía estar muy entusiasmada con la idea de su profesora nueva, por eso ponía mucho empeño en responder cada vez que Hikari preguntaba algo. Eso realmente era motivador para la profesora, pues no siempre se hacían conexiones con los niños de un grupo en la primera actividad. Al final, gracias a Makoto, el grupo de niños se ganó un descanso para pasear por el parque.

Yamato se sentó en la banca de un parque, pues estaba cansado. Había caminado como una hora y todavía no encontraba un templo. Resopló y miró el cielo azul. A pesar de estar despejado, se moría de frío, pues estaban en invierno.

Realmente no tenía idea de qué hacer. Ya quería dejar de torturarse un poco. Dejar de pensar en ella. Pero realmente no podía, a pesar de haberla visto sólo dos días, había notado lo cambiada que está. Claro, diez años cambiaban a las personas y Mimi no podía ser la excepción. Estaba mucho más bonita de lo que podía recordar. Y su cabello estaba más largo. Pero seguía siendo la misma.

¿Por qué tenía que haberlo traicionado así? ¡Maldición!

Estaba tan preocupado pensando en su suerte con la castaña, que no notó que una pequeña trataba de escalar a un árbol delante de él, con dificultad.

Y no lo hubiera notado de no ser porque la pequeña había logrado subir un par de ramas, pero en un intento de seguir subiendo, una rama se partió y ella quedó colgando de la rama del árbol, completamente asustada, pues si llegaba a soltarse, iba a tener una muy fea caída.

- ¡Ayuda! – gritó la pequeña.

Yamato miró delante de él al sentir el grito. Una pequeña de unos cuatro años estaba colgando de una rama, la cual estaba a un metro y medio de altura. ¿Qué hacía una niña de cuatro años ahí?

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el árbol, mientras miraba por si la mamá de la niña o alguien encargado de ella se veía por ahí. Pero no vio a nadie. Así que, sin saber qué hacer realmente, decidió subir el árbol, para poder ayudar a la niña.

- ¡Ayuda, señor! – gritaba la niña, completamente desesperada y llorando.

- Tranquila, te ayudaré. – respondió Yamato, mientras subía el árbol.

Yamato estaba desesperado, realmente no sabía cómo subir ese maldito árbol. Hacía años que no se subía a un árbol, por el amor a Dios. Y ahora, tenía que subirse si no quería que esa pequeña se cayera. Realmente no lo entendía: ¿Qué hacía una niña de cuatro años, SOLA, escalando un árbol?

Finalmente, logró encontrar una rama resistente y pudo subirse hasta ella y subir a la niña. Pero ahora, el problema era que no tenía idea de cómo bajar del árbol con la niña a cuestas.

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando sintió un par de gritos.

- ¡Makoto! ¡Makoto! ¿Dónde estás? – llamaba una mujer joven.

- ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! – gritó el rubio, con desesperación, esperando que la pequeña en verdad se llamaba Makoto.

Hikari sintió un ruido. Su alumna se había perdido en un descuido y de no ser porque había iniciado otro juego y la ausencia de la niña se notaba, quizás hasta se habría ido sin ella. Así que dejó el grupo a cargo de la otra educadora, mientras ella salía a buscar a Makoto.

Y tal fue su sorpresa que al salir a buscarla, la termina encontrando en un árbol, junto a un hombre. ¿No sería un pedófilo que la estaba acosando?

- ¡Ayúdela por favor! – gritó Yamato, al notar a una joven que se acercaba al árbol rápidamente.

- ¿Qué le quería hacer a Makoto? – preguntó Hikari, toda enfadada, al pensar que ese rubio era un pedófilo.

- ¡Oiga! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Vi a la niña colgando y quise ayudarla y ahora no sé cómo bajarla! ¡Ayúdela usted! – gritaba Yamato, también enfadado. ¿Quién se creía esa mocosa?

Hikari gruñó, pero prefirió dejar eso para después. La pobre niña estaba muy asustada.

- ¡Makoto, suéltate! ¡Yo te recibiré! – gritó la educadora, mientras se ponía debajo de la niña, con los brazos abiertos.

Aunque si no le hubieran avisado que podía soltarse, la niña lo había hecho igual, porque estaba ya muy cansada como para seguir sosteniéndose en aquella rama. Hikari, gracias al Cielo, había podido agarrar a la niña sin que le pasara algo grave.

Yamato cuando notó que Makoto estaba bien, se soltó del árbol. Cayó y con algo de dificultad logró levantarse. Al menos no le había pasado nada grave a él o a la niña. Simplemente su ropa se había llenado de tierra. En ese instante se fijó en la pequeña, se acercó hasta las dos y posó una mano en la cabeza de la niña.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó, preocupado.

- Sí… - respondió la niña, llorando. - ¡Gracias Onii-sama! – chilló, aún llorando.

El rubio no pudo quedar más enternecido con la escena. Así que sonrió, ya más aliviado de ver a esa niña sana y salva en brazos de su… ¿madre? Bueno, la joven que sostenía a la niña tenía los ojos y el cabello castaños. Seguramente debía ser la madre.

Hikari aprovechó de abrazar y acunar a la pobre pequeña que había sufrido de muchas emociones en ese día. El señor rubio que había intentado ayudarlas se veía buena gente después de todo. Aunque, lo que más le llamaba la atención era sus ropas finas, ahora cubiertas de ramitas y polvo. Llevaba zapatos finos negros, seguramente de marca, junto a jeans y un abrigo negro, largo, lleno de polvo y ramas, junto a una bufanda blanca. Rubio, vestido en blanco y negro, le recordaba a… ¿Len Kagamine? Estuvo tentada a reírse, pero debía agradecer la ayuda brindada. Así que dejó a la niña en el suelo y con una sonrisa se dirigió al hombre.

- Muchas gracias por ayudar a Makoto.

- Supuestamente eres su madre, ¿no? No deberías dejarla sola. – le advirtió Yamato, ya de malas pulgas.

- No soy su mamá. Soy la educadora a cargo de la niña.

- Con mayor razón deberías tener más cuidado. – reclamó el rubio. Hikari estuvo tentada a gruñir. Ese hombre no era Len Kagamine, era el demonio.

- Sí, como sea, tendré más cuidado.

- Si tuviera hijos, no los dejaría con usted.

- ¡Oiga! ¡Eso fue grosero! – gruñó ya Hikari, enfadada.

Desde su altura, la pequeña Makoto veía la discusión, fijando su mirada en los interlocutores, cada vez que uno hablaba. Pobrecilla, ya le estaba comenzando a doler el cuello.

- Oiga señor… - le llamó la niña. – La señorita Hikari es buena persona, es nueva y a los nuevos hay que tratarlos bien.

Yamato le sonrió a la niña y le acarició el cabello. Pero por dentro estaba que se pegaba un tiro. ¿Qué se sentía que una niña de cuatro años le diera consejos de amabilidad? Horrible para su orgullo, claro estaba.

Hikari estuvo tentada a reírse, pero prefirió dejar todo por la paz.

- Aún así, muchas gracias por ayudarla. – dijo la joven educadora, ya más calmada.

- No hay porqué. – respondió Yamato, sacando un cigarro. Hacía tiempo que no fumaba y con toda la situación se le antojó uno.

La educadora gruñó y le arrebató el cigarrillo de una. Yamato se la quedó mirando enfadado.

- ¡Oiga! ¡Eso es mío!

- No se fuma delante de niños. – gruñó la chica. – Y esta no es zona para fumar.

Yamato recordó algo que le habían dicho en el avión, acerca de que en Japón había zonas exclusivas para fumadores. Gruñó un poco, desde que había pisado tierra nipona no había fumado ni una sola vez y ahora que se le antojaba, no podía.

- Yo pensé que Len Kagamine no fumaba, ¿verdad, señorita Hikari? – preguntó Makoto en un estado completamente de inocencia.

Esta vez la profesora se comenzó a reír. La niña se quedó viendo a su maestra, algo confundida.

- ¿Quién es Len Kagamine? – preguntó Yamato, contrariado.

- Olvídelo… No es nadie… - Y Hikari siguió riéndose.

- ¿Y entonces por qué se ríe? – preguntó el rubio, enarcando una ceja, con mal humor.

- ¡Len Kagamine es un cantante! – exclamó la niña, toda fascinada.

Al oír eso, a Yamato se le infló el ego. Con que se parecía un cantante famoso, ¿eh?

- Técnicamente no es un cantante. En realidad es un programa de computación que canta "imitando" la voz de hombre. Y tiene un dibujo y todo. Es bastante novedoso. – le comenzó a explicar Hikari, ya más calmada. – De hecho, el dibujo es de un chico de unos catorce años rubio con ojos azules. Aunque, claro, su personalidad es muy diferente a la de usted.

Cuando escuchó eso, Yamato casi se cae de espaldas. ¡En Japón estaban todos locos!

- ¡Pero se parece a Len Kagamine! ¡A lo mejor usted conoce a los que lo hicieron famoso! – exclamó Makoto, toda contenta por encontrarse al "cantante" que sus hermanas escuchaban por la tele.

- Sí, lo que sea… - dijo Yamato, más por decir algo, que por prestarle atención a la pequeña. – Soy Len Kagamine.

- Con eso, Hikari terminó por soltar una carcajada.

- Bueno, aunque Len Kagamine sería mucho más amable de lo que usted fue conmigo. – contraatacó Hikari.

El hombre resopló. Esta conversación se estaba volviendo ya bastante estúpida.

- Oiga señor Len, ¿por qué estaba pensando tanto cuando yo subía el árbol? – preguntó de pronto, Makoto.

Hikari no le iba a prestar atención, pero mirando de reojo al hombre, notó que éste se había puesto algo pálido e incómodo. No cabía lugar a dudas, a veces los niños eran mucho más perceptivos de lo que la gente creía.

- Makoto, no incomodes a Len, debe estar cansado por los conciertos. – regañó la profesora, para darle una ayudita a ese hombre. Así que tomó la mano de la niña y la miró suavemente. – Despídete del señor, así aprovechas de decirle a tus compañeros que conociste a Len.

La niña asintió, toda contenta porque podría decirles a sus amigas que había conocido al famoso Len.

Pero Yamato tenía algo más en la cabeza. Sin mucho pensarlo, se arrodilló, tratando de ponerse a la altura de esa niña de cuatro años, le puso una mano en la cabeza y la miró. Makoto pensó que se iba a despedir, pero el hombre no se movía. Hikari aún tenía tomada a la niña de la mano, por cualquier cosa, pero realmente estaba expectante de lo que hacía ese hombre.

- Makoto… Si tú te enojas con un amigo que tú quieres mucho, pero que te hizo algo muy feo… ¿Qué harías? – le preguntó, seriamente y miró a los ojos miel de la niña, intensamente.

Hikari se extrañó ante la pregunta. Miró a su alumna, quien simplemente se encogía de hombros, tomando una actitud completamente simplista. Los dos adultos estaban expectantes por la respuesta de la niña.

- Pues… - Se llevó un dedo pequeño a la boca, tomando un aire pensativo. – Lo perdonaría.

Entonces la profesora sonrió y decidió llevarse a la niña. Así que ambas se marcharon, dejando al hombre solo. Aunque Hikari volteaba a ver al hombre de vez en cuando. Él se había levantado, pero parecía haberle asombrado la respuesta de esa niña de cuatro años. Realmente le había dado curiosidad que alguien le preguntara algo como eso a una chiquilla de cuatro años, especialmente cuando los niños no tenían grandes problemas entre ellos a esa edad. Parpadeó un poco y miró a su alumna. No será que esa niña intuía de qué iría la cosa. Volteó a ver al hombre, quien miraba un gran árbol de ese parque.

Qué extraño había sido ese encuentro.

Ken Ichijouji se acomodó el nudo de la corbata del uniforme de oficial de policía apenas divisó la florería de Mimi. Tenía que comprarle rosas rojas a Kasumi. Aunque eso no era lo más importante, es decir, eso lo podía hacer cualquier día y seguramente a Kasumi no le importaría que no llegara con las dichosas rosas rojas.

Lo que en verdad tenía que hacer era ir a encarar a Miyako. Ya estaba algo harto. Vale decir, la chica antes era su mejor amiga, pero de un día para otro había decidido ignorarlo, ponerle malas caras y olvidar sus salidas a comer udon después del trabajo de ambos.

El joven soltó un suspiro. Ayer había sido la última vez que Miyako le había rechazado un udon. Ahora la cosa era personal, la chiquilla iría a comer con él, aunque fuera lo último que haga.

Ahora sí podía decir que estaba harto.

Nunca había creído que para sacarle una palabra a Miyako necesitaría un tirabuzón. Pero ¡es que ya estaba desesperado! La chiquilla ni se molestaba en decirle algo y cuando le preguntaba si estaba enfadada, mostraba una linda sonrisa y con cierto tono irónico respondía: "_Ken, estás loco, yo nunca me enojo_".

Sí, claro. Que le soplara este ojo. ¡Era más que obvio que estaba enfadada si ni siquiera aceptaba a comer udon!

Y él sabía de sobra que ella **amaba **el udon. Nunca renunciaría a una oportunidad de comerlo.

Gruñó un poco. Necesitaba encararla… Y comprarle flores a Kasumi.

¡Eso era! ¡Haría que por primera vez Miyako le vendiera flores para Kasumi!

Miró por el vidrio de la puerta si su condenada amiga estaba por ahí revoloteando feliz de la vida por la florería. Él no estaba loco, él podía ver los cambios de humor de Miyako. Cuando estaba fuera de la florería y ella no parecía notarlo, era su típica amiga, llena de sonrisas. Cuando él pisaba la tienda, se volvía la mujer más enojona del mundo.

Carraspeó un poco y abrió la puerta de la tienda. Sonó la típica campanita que anunciaba que un cliente había llegado y preparó su mejor sonrisa. Aunque sabía que Miyako ni la miraría.

Y claro, al frente de él, la chica de cabellos morados lo miraba enrabiada.

¡Maldito Ken Ichihouji! ¡Anda a exhibir tu perfección a otro lado!

Si la chica tuviera algo más de fuerza, habría partido en dos el lápiz que estaba ocupando para escribir tarjetitas de amor sincero que luego se entregarían.

Takeru los miró a ambos y sonrió. Ken no se había fijado en su presencia y Miyako se había olvidado de él. Necesitaba palomitas de maíz, porque, por el amor a Dios, estos dos sí que eran divertidos cuando estaban solos.

Miyako gruñía, aunque fingía carraspear de vez en cuando. Ken, en cambio, la miraba seriamente, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para el futuro diálogo que se veía venir.

El rubio sintió algo de pena por él. ¿Sería bueno ayudarlo? Es decir, era más que obvio el sentimiento de la chica por él, pero el pobre hombre aún no se daba cuenta y, por ende, no podía hacer nada más. Sólo tratar de pensar en qué diablos le pasaba a la chiquilla delante de él.

- Miya…

- Ken…

Se nombraron, casi como si estuvieran a punto de iniciar un duelo. Takeru pudo oír la banda sonora de la película: "El bueno, el malo y el feo" en su cabeza y casi se muere de la risa.

- ¿Tienes rosas rojas…?

- No, no tengo.

Se miraron duramente. Nuevamente la típica canción de duelo sonó en la cabeza del rubio y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Así, la pareja logró acordarse de su presencia.

- Hola Ken. – saludó el chico, aún riéndose de sus payasadas. – Yo vi un par de rosas rojas atrás, deja traértelas.

La chica bufó, mientras que el policía se quedaba con la palabra en la boca para poder responder el saludo.

¿Tan bajo había caído? ¿Tanto? Es que no podía creer que hasta el "hermanito" de Mimi tuvo que conseguir esas rosas, pero Miyako no había movido ni un solo músculo para mentirle.

Tragó saliva, algo nervioso. La chica lo miraba con aburrimiento.

- ¿Por qué siempre me mientes?

- Como detective te mueres de hambre, ¿lo sabías? – replicó la chica, agriamente.

Ken frunció el ceño. Miyako sabía que él **ya** era detective.

- Eso fue ofensivo.

Le hizo saber, pero ella ni siquiera le prestó atención. Estaba más concentrada en escribir unas estúpidas tarjetas.

Takeru volvió con un par de rosas. Mimi había salido a comprar el almuerzo y la única autorizada para hacer ramos era Miyako. Ella lo sabía pero no movió ni un músculo, dando a entender que el asunto parecía darle igual.

- Ten. – dijo el rubio, pasándole las rosas al oficial, con algo de delicadeza. No tenía idea de qué hacer para que el ramo se viera más bonito, porque Miyako no tenía ninguna intención de armarlo.

El chico tomó las rosas, pero con algo de pesar, tenía que admitir que necesitaba un papel para cubrirlas y evitar que Kasumi se enterrara las espinas.

Miró a Miyako, esperando que ella reaccionara y lo ayudara un poco. Pero ella estaba más concentrada… limándose las uñas.

- Miya… ayúdame. – pidió levemente. Esto ya le estaba pareciendo denigrante.

- Siempre hay otras florerías con mejor servicio. – reconoció la chica, mientras se miraba las uñas con atención.

- ¿Por un plato de udon? – murmuró, algo enfadado consigo mismo. ¡Había caído más que bajo! ¡La estaba chantajeando!

- No puedo ir hoy. – respondió la chica, indiferentemente.

- ¿Por qué no? – Marcó cada sílaba con enfado, casi como si escupiera cada palabra.

Miyako levantó su vista y se topó con los ojos azules de Ken. ¿Qué demonios le podía decir como para dejarlo callado y que no volviera? Odiaba esa parte del día en que Ken y su hermosura se paseaban por su vista, recordándole que… **él tenía novia**.

Bueno, si él pudo superar su amor (ficticio, que Miyako inventó ante la posibilidad de que su, antes, mejor amigo Ken Ichijouji le correspondiera sus sentimientos), ella también podría hacerlo. Vale decir, necesitaba un novio, con urgencia.

Paseó la vista por lo que podía ver de la vereda. Por desgracia no había ningún hombre lo suficientemente guapo como para decir: "Ese es mi novio y saldré con él, por eso no puedo ni pienso verte". Pasó saliva. Ken carraspeó esperando su respuesta.

- Si no tienes ninguna excusa, supongo que es porque en verdad sí puedes ir a comer hoy conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos. – murmuró algo irritado.

La chica se puso algo nerviosa. ¿Y ahora qué le diría?

Takeru ya no podía aguantar la risa. ¿Por qué no tenía una cámara para grabarlos? Así Mimi se enteraría de lo que se había perdido por ir a comprar.

En ese minuto sonó la campanita de la puerta. Michael había llegado.

Miyako gruñó. Necesitaba un hombre. Michael ciertamente lo era, pero era gay. Ósea que sí era hombre, pero no… uno disponible.

El estadounidense los saludó a todos con esa alegría que le salía por los poros. Ciertamente se veía mejor que cuando se había topado con Wallace en el almuerzo de ayer. La chica sonrió al recordar quién más estaba en ese almuerzo. Había un chico disponible que estaba a su lado, soltando ya una carcajada.

Ese hombre era… Takeru.

- Tengo que salir, con mi novio. – dijo, interrumpiendo la conversación de hombres que se llevaba en la habitación entre sus dos amigos y el señor policía perfecto.

- No te creo. – respondió Ken, enfadado. Miyako no tenía novio, eso era más que obvio, pues se había demorado al menos cinco a diez minutos en decirlo.

- Lo siento, es algo reciente. Me cuesta aún asumirlo todavía.

Michael le hizo señas del tipo: "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" o "¿Te golpeaste contra la pared y quedaste loca?". Pero ella simplemente las ignoró.

Takeru simplemente sonreía divertido. Miyako lo miró maliciosamente. Michael sólo pudo pensar: "Pobre inocente".

- ¡Es más! – exclamó orgullosa de su plan. – ¡Te lo presento, pues se encuentra aquí mismo!

La cara de Ken no pudo evitar reflejar descontento, incierto, sorpresa, asco y cualquier emoción que no fuese agradable. Takeru no lo pudo evitar y se carcajeó hasta los codos. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso cuando notaba la mirada que Michael le dedicaba. Era algo así como: "Pobre diablo".

- ¡Es Takeru! – exclamó la chica, casi a punto de reír al notar cómo la cara de Ken Ichijouji se desfiguraba.

Dios, ¿por qué nadie tenía una cámara cuando la necesitaban?

Michael echó un vistazo rápido hacia el "hermanito" de Mimi. Estaba más pálido que un papel. No pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por él.

Ken parpadeó un par de veces. Luego su vista se posó en Takeru.

- ¿Es cierto eso? – preguntó, aun conservando la esperanza de que era una mala broma.

- Sí. – respondió Miyako, con una sonrisa casi malvada.

El oficial bufó. La única chica mantuvo su sonrisa maléfica. Michael soltó un suspiro, como queriendo decirle a la joven que había cometido una estupidez. Y Takeru estaba en shock.

- Tenemos que salir a la noche. Quizás en otra ocasión… - dijo, aunque daba a entender que nunca tendría tiempo para Ken.

Ichijouji se mordió los labios. Miró profundamente a Takeru, casi como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada. Luego, tomó las rosas y, a pesar de que se clavó los dedos con las espinas de estas, se marchó lo más lentamente posible.

- Mis felicitaciones… - masculló, con rabia. Y salió rápidamente de la tienda.

En la calle, el joven oficial se encontró con Mimi, quien cargaba las colaciones. Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa, pero Ken pasó tan rápido que casi la bota al suelo, sin siquiera fijarse de ello. Solamente quería huir de esa tienda de locos.

Adentro de la florería, Takeru aún estaba en estado de shock. ¿Qué él era novio de quién…?

Michael observó atentamente al otro rubio de la habitación. Si seguía así estaba seguro que iba a convulsionar. Miyako, en cambio, había vuelto a su tarea de seguir escribiendo tarjetitas. No podía evitarlo, estaba tan contenta al notar la cara desfigurada de Ken que se preguntó: ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido algo como eso antes?

El estadounidense hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando pasó la mano por los ojos abiertos de Takeru para ver si las pupilas de él seguían el movimiento.

- Está en shock. – concluyó y miró a la chica. – No me quiero entrometer en su relación, pero… debiste avisarle que querías ser su novia. – ironizó. Miyako comenzó a reírse. Y él también. - ¿Crees que si le digo eso a Wallace, él vuelva?

- No lo sé. – respondió Miyako, divertida. – Pero inténtalo.

- ¡Saco celos una persona por vez! – exclamó Takeru, luego de haber entendido de qué estaban hablando. - ¿Y qué fue eso? ¡Maldición! Ese tipo casi quería matarme.

- Lo dudo mucho. – dijo Miyako, algo venenosa. – Él ama a su "amada" Kasumi. – Hizo el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos.

Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo algo estupefactos. Esto de los celos hacía cambiar mucho a las personas. Miyako no era la excepción

La campanita sonó, avisando que alguien había entrado. Los tres miraron: Mimi había llegado.

- Me encontré con Ken en la puerta y casi me bota al suelo cuando lo saludé. ¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó la castaña, mientras miraba a Miyako amenazadoramente. Luego dejó las colaciones en el mostrador.

- Miyako y Takeru son novios. – Le avisó Michael. – Después te enviarán las invitaciones a la boda.

- Si es que Ken no me mata primero… - susurró el otro rubio, temeroso aún.

Esa mirada que Ken le dedicó lo dejó sin habla. Era casi como si le hubiera advertido que por la noche lo iba a matar como a un perro callejero. Tragó saliva. Estaba pensando seriamente en pedirle a Mimi por un par de días de vacaciones.

Mimi no entendía nada. Pero soltó un suspiro y prefirió dejarlo pasar. Especialmente cuando había traído el almuerzo, pues tenía hambre. Sirvió las porciones del estofado que Daisuke le había vendido y todos dieron las gracias por la comida.

Así, en medio del almuerzo, Mimi logró enterarse de qué estaban hablando sus amigos y aprovechó de regañar a Miyako, por enésima vez, por negarle un servicio a un cliente. Realmente nadie entendía cómo es que Ken seguía comprando flores ahí si lo trataban tan mal. A lo mejor era masoquista.

Takeru no podía dejar de pensar en la fría mirada que ese oficial le mandó cuando se entero que "era" novio de Miyako. Si la chica no estuviera tan celosa, pudo haberse dado cuenta fácilmente de ello. Pero lástima que se lo había perdido.

Luego de terminar de comer, Michael se marchó a su florería, dejando a los tres trabajadores solos. El rubio aprovechó de hacer folletos anunciando que la florería haría despachos a domicilios para que cuando viniera un cliente poder entregarlos junto a las ventas. Miyako seguía llenando las tarjetas de amor, completamente inspirada, a pesar de su enojo por Ken, amaba escribir esas tarjetas. Y Mimi, bueno, ella seguía armando ramos, hasta que sintió que su "hermanito" se levantaba de su asiento para ir a buscar un vaso con agua.

En ese momento, sonó la campana anunciando un cliente.

La castaña fijó su vista en la puerta y sonrió al reconocer al reconocer a quién había entrado.

- ¡Hikari! – chilló, con emoción.

- ¡Mimi! – exclamó la chica, de vuelta.

Ambas chicas corrieron a abrazarse, por la emoción de verse. Miyako detuvo sus escritos y posó su vista en la recién llegada. Era una chica que no se veía de más de veintidós años de edad. De cabellos castaños lisos y cortos, con ojos color chocolate. De piel blanca y tersa, con cuerpo pequeño y delgado. Mimi se tomó un tiempo y se la presentó a su socia. Así que esa era la famosa Hikari.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Tienes dónde quedarte?

Mimi comenzó a bombardear con preguntas a su amiga. Y es que no podía evitarlo, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. Hikari, conociendo a su amiga, le respondía cada una de las preguntas que ésta hacía.

Les comentó que había encontrado trabajo en un jardín infantil cerca del lugar, que estaba arrendando un departamentito también cerca de ahí y que su hermano, Taichi, se encontraba de maravillas, siendo entrenador de un grupo de fútbol infantil de Okinawa. Y que mandaba saludos a todos.

En ese minuto, Takeru hizo su aparición, luego de beber su vaso de agua, sintió alboroto así que salió a investigar. Topándose con una chiquilla pequeña que hablaba con sus dos amigas y compañeras laborales.

Hikari, de pronto, posó la mirada en Takeru. A decir verdad no lo había notado, simplemente vio que su amiga dirigió su vista al rubio y ella sólo la imitó. Sonrió internamente al recordar un mal chiste de carrera sobre aquel comportamiento, aunque no valía la pena acordarse de algo así, cuando se acababa de dar cuenta que tenía frente a sí a… ¿_Len Kagamine_? ¿De nuevo?

- Hikari… No te lo he presentado. – habló Mimi, dulcemente. – Él, es mi hermanito menor, Takeru.

- ¿Hermanito, dices? – preguntó la chiquilla, algo extrañada al recordar que Mimi no tenía hermanos, ni familia. Sólo a la famosa tía Sachiko de la que siempre escuchó hablar.

- Sí, ósea, no biológico. – dijeron los tres al unísono. Ya se habían acostumbrado a hacer esa aclaración.

Hikari soltó una risita.

- Takeru, ella es la famosa Hikari de la que te hablé.

Takeru tenía curiosidad por esa chica. Sobre sus intenciones con Mimi, en realidad. La miró fijamente, algo serio, pero le ofreció la mano, como saludo.

- Un gusto.

- El gusto es mío. – respondió Hikari, sonriente. – Pero… ¿No nos habíamos visto antes? – preguntó, algo confundida.

- ¿De qué habla? – preguntó el chico, también confundido.

- Sí, de hoy en la mañana. Usted salvó a Makoto y lo llamamos Len Kagamine. ¿No se acuerda?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Señorita, se equivoca, yo nunca he salido de la tienda de Mimi, si trabajo aquí. – respondió Takeru, ya desconcertado por todo lo que acababa de decir la chica delante de él.

- ¡Oh! Quizás fue otra persona. Disculpe… - dijo bajito la educadora, mientras se mordía el labio.

Pero es que no pudo evitarlo. Estuvo preocupada por ese hombre toda la tarde luego de haberlo dejado solo. Especialmente cuando le hizo esa pregunta tan extraña a su alumna. Soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hika? – preguntó Mimi, preocupada.

- Es que hoy… conocí a un hombre, rubio de ojos azules, que salvó a una de mis alumnas. Y pues… lo dejé bastante contrariado antes de irme. Y estoy algo preocupada por él.

- ¿Oye? – preguntó Miyako, de pronto. - ¿Y tenía un mal humor de perros y parecía extranjero?

- Bueno sí, no conocía Vocaloid. – respondió algo divertida Hikari. – Así que supuse que era extranjero. Y sí, fue bastante grosero.

- Ah, es que es su hermano. – respondió Miyako, toda divertida.

A Takeru no le hizo gracia el comentario, pero tenía que admitir que tenía toda la razón.

- ¿Se llamaba Yamato? – preguntó el chico, curioso.

- No lo sé. Olvidé preguntarle el nombre. – respondió Hikari, algo nerviosa.

- Pero, ¿se parecía a mí?

- Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, tú eres más bajito. Y llevaba ropa de marca. Eso me acuerdo.

- Ah, es mi hermano mayor. – respondió agriamente Takeru.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – chilló la profesora, contenta. - ¿Conocen a Len Kagamine? – preguntó toda entusiasmada.

- ¿Quién es Len Kagamine? – preguntó Takeru confundido.

Entonces, Mimi le explicó brevemente acerca de qué era Len Kagamine. Luego de eso, Hikari aprovechó de explicarles cómo había conocido al Yamato, aunque la educadora no tenía idea de que se llamara así, hasta que Mimi se lo explicó. Y terminó enterándose de la historia de esos dos: Que Mimi y Yamato eran amigos de infancia, pero que "al parecer" Mimi había hecho algo que Yamato no había podido perdonar. Aunque nadie sabía exactamente qué era lo que había hecho Mimi.

Y, si su intuición no fallaba, podía casi apostar que su amiga estaba enamorada del tal Yamato.

Takeru no pudo dejar de notar a esa nueva chica. Tenía los ojos del mismo color que sus cabellos, vale decir, castaños. Era de estatura baja para una japonesa y era lo bastante delgada como para tener el tipo de cuerpo que le calza todo lo que le pongan.

Realmente no era una chica que le llamaría la atención. Era casi tan normal como cualquier otra chica que haya visto.

Pero… lo que no entendía era… ¿por qué, a pesar de todo lo que había pensado, no podía dejar de mirarla?

Es decir, tenían dos cosas en común. La primera era que ambos conocían a Mimi. Y la segunda, es que los dos querían emparejarla con sus hermanos mayores.

O eso suponía que venía a hacer Hikari a Tokio, porque realmente no estaba prestando atención a la conversación.

Hikari sonrió por última vez. El chico rubio, el "hermanito" de Mimi, se había perdido en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos. Y ella no pudo evitar pensar en lo adorable que se veía así, todo distraído.

Aparte que era curiosa y quería saber en qué estaba pensando. Pero más por cortesía que por otra cosa, prefirió no hacer un comentario malintencionado ni nada. Si algún día lograba conocer mejor al hermano de Len Kagamine, pues… ese día le preguntaría en qué estaba pensando.

Su mente se distrajo un momento. Si Takeru es el hermano de Len, ¿significa que Takeru es una versión masculina de Rin?

Prefirió pensar en eso después. Si algún día necesitaría un apodo para Takeru, ya sabía cuál sería el indicado.

Miró a su querida amiga, quien no paraba de comentarle a su socia lo maravilloso que era Len Kagamine. Obviamente **no** se refería al de Vocaloid.

Realmente le habría gustado ver a Mimi hablando así de su hermano…

Detuvo el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Ella necesitaba irse en ese minuto.

- Mimi, ya debo irme. – anunció lentamente. Realmente se quería quedar a escuchar las maravillas deLen, pero debía planear una clase para mañana.

- Está bien. – le respondió la castaña mayor, con una sonrisa nostálgica. - Tienes dónde quedar, ¿verdad?

- Mimi... – Hizo una pausa para darle emoción al diálogo. - ¡Me has preguntado eso como veinte veces! – reclamó, divertida. - ¡Eres peor que Taichi!

La aludida hizo una mueca de disgusto y luego vigiló a Takeru por el rabillo del ojo. El chico ni se había dado por enterado que habían mencionado al "rival" de su hermano.

- Olvídalo… - murmuró Tachikawa y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

Hikari y Miyako soltaron un par de carcajadas.

- Miya, ha sido un gusto conocerte. – dijo la menor, sonriente.

El gusto es mío, Hika. Y no está de más decir que puedes visitarnos cuando quieras.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamó con alegría. – Si en el jardín hacen algo como el día de las profesiones, trataré de que mi curso me acompañe a verlas.

Entonces la joven decidió dar media vuelta y partir. Pero en el transcurso, notó que Rin seguía pegado en sus pensamientos. Sonrió, pensando en que Takeru ni sabía que desde ahora en adelante sería Rin Kagamine, en versión masculina claro. Sonrió para sus adentros.

¿Qué podía hacer para despertar a Rin?

Con una sonrisa coqueta, se acercó hasta el rubio y, parándose de puntitas, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego, con una sonrisa traviesa murmuró un "nos vemos" y salió corriendo de la tienda, muerta de la risa pensando en decirles a sus alumnos que "había conocido a los _gemelos Kagamine_".

Takeru despertó de sus pensamientos con ese beso. Luego, cuando se atrevió a mirar, un manchón marrón cruzaba la florería, riéndose. Miró a un costado, Mimi y Miyako ni se habían enterado del beso, pues conversaban de lo lindo sobre quién sabe qué cosas.

Tragó saliva. Esa chiquilla le debía un par de explicaciones. Partiendo por ese beso.

Así que, apresuradamente, se sacó el delantal que Mimi le había pasado en la mañana y, gritándole a su neechan de que volvería a la noche, salió corriendo en busca de ese torbellino que era Hikari Yagami.

Apenas salió de la florería, revisó a ambos costados, para ver por dónde la chica se había ido. No le costó mucho encontrarla, Hikari estaba revisando una tienda de ropa, la cual estaba un par de metros más a la izquierda de la tienda. Así que con algo de cautela se acercó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo.

Hikari, sorprendida, se volteó a ver a su Rin. Takeru sintió esos curiosos ojos chocolate posados sobre su persona. Tragó saliva, nervioso, pensando en que todo había ocurrido tan rápido que no tenía idea de qué hacer de un minuto a otro.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó la chica, aún con la mirada curiosa posada en él.

Él se puso serio. Hikari se tensó un poco, pues Takeru aún no le soltaba el brazo.

- Necesitamos hablar. – murmuró seriamente y la comenzó a arrastrar por las calles de Tokio.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

**¡He vuelto! ¡Al fin con un capítulo! Jajaja, lamento la tardanza, ya estamos a martes por lo menos aquí en Chile y, pues, no pude actualizar antes. Más por cansancio que otra cosa jejeje. Pero espero este capítulo les haya gustado ^^**

**¿Qué puedo decirles realmente? ¡Dios! Me ha costado mucho sacar esta actualización... Pero, estoy contenta de que al fin la logré terminar, jejeje. Se puede ver como algo de relleno, pero puedo decir que en cuanto a la relación entre Mimi y Yamato han ocurrido dos cosas importantes =D Así que les puedo asegurar que ya el próximo capítulo habrá interacción entre Mimi y Yamato... Jujuju, algo bonito para que ya no se aburran. Y es que yo también estoy algo aburrida de la actitud de Yama.**

**¿Qué puedo decirles? Finalmente quién apareció fue Hikari! Jajajaja, bueno no mucha gente lo adivinó, pero, bueno, supongo que no dí muchas pistas. Aunque sí, también aparecieron Jou y Taichi, aunque fueron más menciones. JE, ¿quién diría que esos dos fueron ex novios de la castaña? Mimi ha guardado muchas sorpresas por diez años.**

**Oh! Y Hikari tomó mucho protagonismo en este capítulo y es que, bueno, me encantó describir sus actividades de profesora *W* Lo siento si las aburrí con eso, supongo que no habrá mucho de eso, pero fue liindo jejeje Me siento plenamente identificada con Hikari en este minuto *W* De verdad xD Especialmente que ese juego con tarjetitas me tocó hacerlo a mí en un curso con 36 niños en una sala jajaja estaba toda vuelta loca porque no tenía idea de a quién darle la palabra porque hablaban al mismo tiempo jejeje. Pero bueno, a mí me tocó con niños más grandes, aunque en Japón los niños aprenden a reconocer kanji (ya saben, las letras raras con la que escriben los japos) desde pequeñitos ;_; Me enteré en un curso de japonés que muchos niños lloraban al enterarse que su alfabeto era muy extraño y difícil. Pobrecitos! T_T**

**Sobre Makoto, bueno es una niña adorable ^^ Y está basada en mis experiencias de práctica. Me he acordado mucho de mis niños de práctica con este capítulo ;_; De hecho, lo que dice Hikari (lo de los niños sensitivos) es algo que yo aprendí en mi práctica. ¡Huy! He hablado mucho de eso, imagino que las debo estar aburriendo.**

**Sobre lo de Ken y Miya. Yo estaba muerta de la risa igual que Takeru escribiendo esa escena, aunque ahora me pregunto ¿cómo voy a arreglar todo este embrollo? Pero bueno, eso lo tendré que arreglar después. Aunque por mientras nos podemos reír un poquito. Aunque sí, yo también me pregunto porque no Ken se consigue otra florería donde comprarle flores a Kasumi? XD Oh! En fin!**

**Bien chicas, me marcho ya a descansar! No he podido responderles los reviews (soy una floja de lo peoor) Pero prometo que ya para mañana responderé debidamente. De todas formas muchas gracias a: **_Krayteona, MenyPshh, Rolling Girl, MimatoxLove, anaiza18, CherryMurder**. **_**Muchas gracias chicas! *W* Me han alegrado con sus comentarios! =D**

**Gracias también a los chicos y chicas que leen! =D Aunque no dejen review ^^ Que estén muy bien! Y nos vemos (ojalá) el próximo domingo con la actualización de: "El ex novio..." Un besote grande a todos! ^^**


End file.
